Me and Jack, sorry CAPTAIN Jack
by Writing Fairy
Summary: Desiree returns from Tortuga to Port Royal to find some interesting things happening...The only thing she has to worry about is this: can she keep up with the flying trio? For Captain Jack, Will, and Lizzie being alone isn't what it used to be...FINISHED
1. Chapter 1: Me and Jack

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM. I JUST WISH I DID. **

**A/N: _(This is my first posting. I'm kind of excited that I've actually managed to get something up! It took months, but I've finally found something to write about! It's short, but I hope you all like it! Writing Fairy) _**

**Chapter 1, Me and Jack (sorry, _Captain_ Jack)**

One thing you should probably know about me before I get in too deep is that I have this…er… _knack_ for being everywhere at once. One moment I'm in Port Royal, next thing you know I'm in Tortuga. I have my ways.

I watched William Turner ramble along merrily up to Ms. Elizabeth Swan's house. He was an interesting character in himself, if you asked me. But that's just my opinion. Never seemed to belong…here. Always looking towards the sea, that one. But then again, I knew the feeling. I looked out, shifting my cap up slightly, towards Port Royal. Ah. Look who's made his own appearance. Jack Sparrow. Oh, I'm sorry, excuse me, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. I shook my head. Captain of what ship, I ask. The only thing he was _Captain_ of happened to be sunken at the moment. Or in the hands of his first mate, Barbosa. Captain, hah!

I turned sharply as I heard a loud rap. I sighed in relief, it's just Will. Ugh. Ever since my last…er… _visit_ to Tortuga I've been incredibly jumpy. _Commodore_ Norrington, I thought in disgust. I knew what Will was there to do. He was bad enough as _Captain_ Norrington. Now he's a Commodore? That's gonna blow his ego up. I looked down at the port and tensed. Where was that bloody pirate?

"Ah, Desiree. Should've known you'd be part of my welcoming party."

"The only welcome you'd get would be from that island your wonderful band of pirates so thoughtfully dropped you off to relax on, before sailing away with your ship, _Captain_." I responded sweetly, not turning around.

"Still a bit pissed, aye love?" I felt him move closer and repressed the urge to yank my sword out of its sheath.

"Pissed doesn't cover it, _love_." I retorted. I used to trust Jack. Him and I go way back, back before he'd been captain of The Pearl even. _Jack_. Now the name brought an almost irrepressible urge to punch something. Ugh. I don't want to think about it. It was time to go. I was done talking to _le Capitaine. _I slipped around Jack and made a beeline down the long winding road.

"Desiree!" Jack called.

"You're looking for a ship, Jack." I deadpanned, not sparing a single glance back. "You want the Interceptor." I honestly don't know why I was helping him, but I, unlike most, knew what Jack had done. I had been there for most of it. And in an instant I was gone. I watched Jack out of the corner of my eye, whirl around, looking, but that was what I was best at. Blending with the shadows. I watched the pirate bolt as the Swan's door started to open. But that was Jack. He was always running from _something_.

I watched the Commodore's service from behind one of the many pillars dotting the enclosure. Elizabeth Swan looked like she was going to pass out. I sniggered. There were days I was glad I didn't belong to some rich family and could just walk around in my pirate get-up. A lot better than not breathing at any rate. I could tell something…_interesting_…was going to happen. I had heard that Captain- uh, _Commodore_ Norrington was planning on asking for Elizabeth's hand! I'm always where the good stuff happens, trust me. My whole life, all twenty four years of it, had been spent finding the good stuff. Living for what I wanted too. I could practically _smell_ interesting. Most people had a knack for that as well, but most people also had problems with waiting. Waiting was something I'd been doing my whole life, it comes in handy sometimes, I will admit.

I sat casually on the other side of the guard tower. Commodore Norrington and Elizabeth were speaking on the other side. Well, Commodore Norrington was speaking; Elizabeth was too busy trying to _breathe_.

"I can't-breathe." Elizabeth panted. I watched her fall as the Commodore blathered on. I looked out across the sea. Who was gonna save the poor girl? The Dauntless was docked at the port and I was surprised to see the Interceptor hadn't budged. Good old Jack was losing his touch.

"Why is he on The Dauntless?" I breathed. But sure enough, there he was. Jack and two of Commodore Norrington's men. They watched Elizabeth fall like the bloody idiots they were. I had no doubt Jack was saying something witty. He looked up and saw me standing there. I tipped my hat and gave him a grin, jerking my head towards the water. I saw him huff about it before shoving his 'effects' to the two guards and diving in. I watched Jack resurface over the waves and he looked toward the guard tower but I had long since moved on. He shook his head and dove into the depths.

I watched from afar as Jack saved Elizabeth. It was best for me to stay away from Commodore Norrington. I wasn't exactly an angel. Not even close.

**A/N:_ ( I hope you liked it! I'll post my next one soon, if you all like this,hopefully. Special thanks to TheEvilTrafficCone and 16aqua for pushing me to submit something! Thanks to all who took time out of their busy lives to read this! Pleasesend comments!Laterz! Writing Fairy) _**


	2. Chapter 2: Barrel of Laughs

**A/N: _(This is my second posting! I only got two reviews on my first one and I'm not going to post a third until I get at least five! Please tell me what you think! Cheers!) _**

**Chapter 2**

I watched from on top of the donkey's wheel in William Turner's blacksmith shop. I found watching Jack amusing, I mean, who could blame me? He was acting like an idiot. I couldn't help it, I laughed.

Jack jumped about ten feet in the air. "Desiree!" He set down the hammer. "How about we let bygones be bygones and you come down and help me out of this sticky situation. Savvy?"

"Why should I?" I asked seriously. I paused as Jack swore. "But, if I had any common sense, I'd use one of these cogs." I informed him, running my hand along one of the large jagged wheels.

"Brilliant!" Jack beamed, "I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

"After your stupid stunt in Tortuga- which you will find hard to make an adequate apology for- you don't have me around." I retorted angrily. "Jack, what in the bloody code are you doing?" I watched him wearily as he picked up a hot iron.

"Well, I've gotta make the ass go don't I?" He grinned slyly.

"That's not how you-" I was cut off abruptly as the poor donkey let out a pained hee-haw and started running. I moved my feet quickly before they got crushed by Jack, his stupidity, and his cruelty. That was what irked me about Jack. He never thought of anybody but himself. But then again he did. But only when it benefited _him_. He was never on _your_ side. Nor was he on the other side. He had his own damn side all to himself. He was the most selfish, inconsiderate, yet goal-oriented pirate I had ever met. Along with the most educated. Sometimes he was too smart for his own good. But usually in a stupid way.

I heard the crunching sound of metal against metal and knew Jack had finally broken free.

"Commodore Norrington." We both said in disgust at the same time. I offered him a small smile which he returned with one of his own devilish ones. That's the one person we could never disagree upon: Commodore Norrington. Except when calling him vile names, and to be candid, Jack normally won that. We both despise the man with a fiery passion. But then again, the feeling's mutual.

"Jack." I began slowly. I really wanted to know, but asking Jack anything serious never panned out, "Why did you leave me on Tortuga? And, better yet, why did you _take_ me to Tortuga? And what was that whole thing about Davie Jones?" He wouldn't look at me. He fiddled with the cuffs and wouldn't look at me. My, things had changed. There'd been a day when Jack could be serious and tell me what he was thinking without turning it into nonsense that floated in one ear and out the other. There was a day when Jack had told me everything. I swear it's the rum. It's addled his brain. That, and losing The Pearl. He became so obsessed with finding that stupid ship that I think he lost it. It'd been a few weeks back, but I still remember the delirious look on Jack's face when he had barged into my cousin Herald's house late one night. Herald and I had decided to stay up and reminisce about before I had left over a spot of tea. I had been staying there until I could find a place of my own.

"Desiree." He slurred. I'm pretty sure he was drunk, but then again there were plenty of times I could've sworn he was drunk but there wasn't rum on his breathe. "I need you to come with me Desi. Savvy?" I'm still not altogether sure how he got in, but that was Jack. He got where he needed to.

"Guards!" My cousin, Herald, shouted.

"No Herald." I said abruptly. "This had better be good Jack. Why are you disturbing us at this hour?"

"You know him Desiree?" Herald gasped. Jack looked like he hadn't cleaned up in a while. Now, Jack was a pirate, but he spent a lot of time in the salty brines of the sea, that kept him fairly clean. What had he been doing? Staying on Tortuga? I highly doubted it. Jack liked the place, but he liked the sea better.

"Oh it is good my dear. But I know how to make it all better. The person who did the disturbing takes the person they disturbed to their ship where the disturbed gets offered some rum and will politely decline but will listen to the disturber's proposition anyhow. Savvy?" Jack answered smoothly. Good old Jack, real suave, as per usual. I was surprised he remembered that I didn't drink. Not at all, but especially rum.

"Will I be back?" I asked him steadily.

"Depends on whether you're up to another trip."

"Desiree, don't seriously tell me you're considering this?" Herald looked shocked at my thoughtfully expression.

"I don't know if I'll be back Herald." is all I said before setting down my cup of tea and following the deranged mad-man out into the still night. I don't know what made me come. I was already mad at the bloody pirate for pushing me into the crashing waves during a siege on his boat. _To save me_. Bull. But being mad at Jack left me sitting with my cousin Herald. Drinking tea. In a house. I craved the waters and Jack knew it. Damn him.

"Where are we going Jack?" I asked, not looking at the pirate. I was still mad at him; I wanted to make that clear. I was only doing this out of desperation to get out of the house. I'd give anything to get on the sea and away from the confinement of four walls.

He rested his hand on my long black hair over my neck. I looked at him questioningly. "Tortuga." was what he responded simply. He seemed worried. Well, I think. But he let go of me abruptly and walked forward, ahead of me before I got a good glance. I watched his back, following him. I didn't like this. I didn't like this at all.

I shoved all of that from my mind as the wind whipped through my hair and the crashing of waves filled my ears. I took a deep breathe. This is what I lived for. I vaguely wondered who Jack had stolen this boat from, but decided not to ask. The last time I had I remember very clearly being pushed off of it. Bloody pirate.

"Remember these?" Jack asked from behind me. I shifted so I could see what he was holding. My 'effects'! I still sniggered every time Jack said that.

"You kept them with you?" I asked extremely shocked. I was near speechless.

"Yeah. Well." He seemed uncomfortable by the question. That'd be a first for Captain Jack Sparrow.

I looked down at the burgundy dress I was wearing and then at the bundle of cloth in Jack's hands. This was going to be a hard decision.

I sauntered up deck in my black breeches, white shirt, and my ragged red and blue vests. My sword was hooked at my hip over the blue cloth tied around my waist, a pistol lurked underneath my shirt, and getting out of those pinchy shoes made the world seem so much better. I was feeling more and more like my old self.

I watched Jack at the wheel, turning it this way, turning it that way. He still wouldn't tell me what this was all about. Some part of me just didn't care, honestly, I was just glad to be at sea.

Next thing I know, I'm bound, gagged, and shoved in a closet in some dirty inn on Tortuga.

I was going to get back at that bloody pirate. But, for then anyway, I had to be content with screaming his name furiously through the dirty cloth, "JACK!"

I remembered all of this clearly, my green eyes glassing over. Jack spoke, knocking me out of my reverie.

"You should have stayed on Tortuga, love."

**A/N:_ (Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this! Please send me reviews, they'd be much appreciated for a green-newbie!) _**

**_Writing Fairy_**


	3. Chapter 3: Advice From Up Above

_( Hey one and all! I've finally managed to update 'Me and Jack, sorry CAPTAIN Jack', took long enough, but a skipping DVD made my life difficult. Thanks to everyone who takes time out of their day to read this! Until next chapter, Savvy? -WF-)_

**A Word From Up Above**

"Stayed on Tortuga?" I repeated infuriated. "_Stayed on Tortuga! _I would've of, but, oh wait, I had a bloody pirate to kill!" I snarled.

"You don't want to be any part of this love, trust me on this." Jack informed me quietly. I nearly slapped him but...something...stopped me. Maybe he _wasn't_ being a jerk...no. The alternative was too weird.

"Part of what, Jack? Maybe then I'd understand." I tempered my anger long enough to ask through gritted teeth. I had spent four hours in that stupid closet. I deserved some damn answers.

Jack took a deep breath (was he actually going to tell me something?), but I guess I'll never know because just then the door rattled and all he said was, "Pirate intuition, love." before scampering around to find a place to hide.

I watched Will walk in, halt the poor donkey with a calming hand, then walk over to the drunken man sitting dead-like on a stool. Drunk. People like him disgust me. No wonder I'm no fan of Tortuga.

"Right where I left you." He murmured. Then he walked over to one of the work benches. I flinched. Jack really was an idiot. "Not where I left you." He was looking at a hammer like object. I was looking at the hat on the bench next to it. Jack's hat. No one touched Jack's hat. Which is why, of course, Jack's sword slapped the hand that reached for it. Jack you imbecile. They exchanged words while I watched and shook my head. Jack was going to get his butt handed to him. Will was a great swordsman. Better than any stupid pirate.

Will picked up a sword. Go Will! Go Will! Kick his lying, double-crossing, piratey butt! They exchanged a few blows and I was glad to see that Will kept up quite nicely. I was still absolutely infuriated with Jack. Four hours in that closet, tied with coarse rope and rum rag jammed in my mouth. I _hate_ rum. The only stupid reason I had gotten out of that closet was because Jack forgot about the knife I kept around the back of my left calf. It took forever to get my pant leg up and what felt like even longer to slowly saw at the bonds at my feet. Which did me no good in the long run because my arms were still bound. I had somehow managed to plop down on my butt and hold the knife in my feet. Numerable scars still dotted my hands and feet and a particular nasty one on my cheek was still pure white from that particular incidence.

"Please beat him Will." I pleaded, still sitting on top of the donkey's wheel. "His head's too large as it is." They both paused to look at me. Jack out of annoyance, Will out of curiosity.

"Whose side are you on anyway!" Jack asked me annoyed.

"Isn't it obvious?" I said lazily, leaning back on my hands, getting ready for a good show.

"Uh, thanks for the support, but who are you?" Will asked, looking up at me.

"Desiree. I bought a sword from here. Love it, by the way." I answered nonchalantly.

"Are you a pirate?" Will asked, looking from me to Jack.

"Yes." I replied mischievously, flashing perfect white teeth at him. "I may be a pirate but I'm not your usual pirate. I'm more like...a merchant. I don't really plunder. I just hang out with the ruffians that do so I can get out at sea."

"Yeah, no help to anyone but yourself."

"Hey now. I save your ass on a daily basis. I'm the one that handed you that pistol from under the docks when Commodore Norrington had you. I'm the one that cut the rope you were sliding down so you could evade capture. And beyond that, look who's talking. I believe I deserve a few thanks now and again." I retorted annoyed.

"You gave him the pistol that he threatened Miss Swan with?" Will asked me incredulously.

I shrugged, "Not like I told him what to do with it."

"Well, I've had fun chatting, but I'm just going to go now." Jack said, sidling towards the door but Will raised his sword to Jack's neck again.

"Good, the show's still on." I said gladly, settling back.

They parried a few more blows until Jack said, "You know what your doing, I'll give you that." pause, exchanging of blows, "But-"

"Oh, don't do the footwork thing." I groaned.

"-how's your footwork?" Jack continued, ignoring me. He had done -and still does- the same thing to me when we spar.

The rest was pretty much up to them; they talked, fought, and cheated. I didn't do much more beyond a bit of encouragement. But just as soon as I realized Jack wasn't going to play by the rules, I sidled up to the drunken man and shook him, spat in his face, shook him again, and whispered softly into his ear, "Pirate." He jumped, startled, and I pushed him towards Jack, who's back was conveniently to him. He looked around wildly for me but I was long gone. He stumbled towards Jack and stood there like an idiot for a moment before I whispered in his other ear, "Hit him with the bottle." Couldn't find me that time either, so he shrugged and crashed the bottle down on Jack's head.

Jack crumpled to the ground and I leaned down and checked his pulse. "He's fine. Just unconscious." I told Will matter-of-fact. Both Will and the drunken man jumped as I spoke. I do have a knack for being where I need to, as I _have_ previously mentioned.

"Give him to Norrington, will you?" I asked in disgust before walking away.

"Wait, who are you?" Will called, whipping around only to stare into empty space. He shook his head, picked up the pirate, and did as I said.

It wasn't until later that night that I caught a gist of what Jack might've been trying to tell me. A low mist fell over Port Royal, it left a chill up my spine and my pirate's intuition was screaming bloody murder in my head. This smelled suspiciously of Barbosa. I spat on the ground at the thought of that mutineer. He was the lowest of the low, that was for certain, but what in the code was he doing at Port Royal? I figured a bit of snooping wasn't out of the question. I perched on top of building near Will's blacksmith shop. He felt it too, I could tell, he was jittery and kept popping his head out the window and looking around suspiciously.

This left me rather curious. Who did Will remind me of? It was on the tip of my tongue, but I must've been only twelve or so because I was sure that whatever I was trying to put my finger on was while Jack was still the captain of the Black Pearl. I froze. No. _William Turner_. He-he couldn't be...could he?

The medallion!

It was time to visit Miss Elizabeth Swan.

"Miss Swan?" I called into the room, hanging upside down over the balcony.

"Who are you?" She demanded immediately.

"It's about the medallion Miss Swan." I said quickly.

I caught her off guard, which was exactly what I hoped would happen. "How do you know about the medallion?" She asked me looking around carefully to make sure no one else was around.

"I have my ways Miss Swan." was my cryptic response. "I'm sorry to bother you so late into the night," I continued, dropping down from the balcony and landing nimbly on my feet, "but I have a few matters which I need to discuss with you, contending that my suspicions are true." I spoke diplomatically. I knew that would appeal to Miss Swan the most.

"You don't seem...like a pirate." Miss Swan said slowly, looking me up and down. My clothes said I was one. That was easy enough to tell. The beads, braids, and head scarf might've given that away more though.

"Oh, but I am Miss Swan. Just one that it's best you don't mess with." I flashed a grin.

Miss Swan recomposed herself and said purposefully, "I think it is time you left."

"Miss Swan, please, hear me out. I intend you no harm. On my honor."

"Pirates have no honor." She retorted.

"Ah, true." I admitted, "I guess I'll have to swear on something else than. On the Code I intend you no harm."

"The Code?" Miss Swan asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Well then, Miss Swan. You have an interest in the Code and I have a few questions for you. Let's compromise. I tell you about the Code and you answer a few meager questions from little old me." I offered smoothly.

Miss Swan paused, looked at me, then answered, "You have a deal."


	4. Chapter 4: Impressions

_(Hey readers! What's new? Sorry this took so long to post. A case of chronic writer's block made it impossible for me to even write my own name! Glad that's over! Thanks to everyone who takes the few minutes out of their day to read this! Many thanks and reviews are very welcome (hint, hint)Thanks once again and I hope you enjoy this! -WritingFairy-)_

**Impressions**

I grinned devilishly at Miss Swan as one of her maids poured me a cup of tea. Miss Swan seemed unnerved, I was sure she was questioning her insanity letting a _pirate_ in her home. Elizabeth watched the maid closely until she left the room and closed the door with a small snap. I pretended not to notice.

"You wanted to know of the code Miss Swan. Please, ask away." I invited, taking a careful sip of the tea, restraining myself from downing it. One thing I did miss at sea was a decent cup of tea.

Her face had been hard throughout our whole entire meeting, but I noticed that every time I said 'Miss Swan' a shadow passed over it. I guess it was starting to get on her nerves, because the next thing she blurted out was, "Elizabeth."

"Miss Swan?" I questioned innocently.

"Elizabeth. Please, call me Elizabeth." She finished.

"If that is what you wish Elizabeth." I grinned widely and suddenly she realized that that had been my goal all along. To get just a bit closer. Miss Swan was formal, it meant business. Elizabeth was...friendlier. Added an easier atmosphere.

"Well, am I to know who I am speaking to?" Elizabeth asked stiffly, her face stone once more.

"Desiree." I responded easily, leaning back and getting comfortable. She waited for a last name. Something she wasn't going to get. When I didn't respond she asked, "So, what exactly is the code?"

"The code is kind of like pirate's law." I responded immediately, "But many only consider them guidelines."

"What does it consist of?" Elizabeth asked.

"Laws of the Pirate." I responded.

Elizabeth sighed, "What are some of these laws?" She rephrased.

"Well, not all of them are common. Each are kind of instilled by the captain, but the two most common would have to be parley and what happens when a pirate falls behind." I told her. I was trying to indicate something else without saying it out loud. It was something I wasn't allowed to say because of who I was. I really kinda hoped she'd get it. It might save her life. Or Will's.

"What are those, parley and what happens when a pirate falls behind?" Elizabeth asked, almost hungrily. She had a yearning to know of the pirate life, you could just tell.

I smirked, "Pirate laws."

She shifted impatiently, "No, no, I mean, what exactly is parley?"

"Parley, my dear girl, is a pirates right to be treated fairly." I explained smoothly, "It gives a pirate the right to talk to the other pirate's captain before, say, a death match or whatnot."

"Interesting. What exactly happens when a pirate falls behind?" Ah... somebody's catching on. Let's just hope she remembers this particular detail.

"They get left behind." I grinned wolfishly.

"That's the law?" Elizabeth asked dumbfounded, then fixed it by saying with a sigh, "No honor among scoundrels, I suppose."

"That's only if the captain instills it." I shrugged, "As I said, it all depends on the captain." I regarded her intently, "Now, about that medallion..."

Elizabeth lifted it out of her bodice, "What about it?"

I watched it glitter and glint in the candle light and felt that old pirate desire for gold, but suppressed it. It was one of the eight hundred and eighty three medallions alright. Now...how to get it from her... that was the eight hundred and eighty third medallion question... "Where did you get it, for starters."

"It was sent to me by an uncle." Elizabeth lied.

"Now, now, now. I answered all of your questions with honesty. Don't you think I deserved the same in return?" I asked her sweetly.

"I'm not-" Elizabeth retorted, sounding offended.

"I know you got it from Will." I hissed.

"Who?" She asked innocently.

"Don't play coy. William Turner!" I was just about done being nice. If she was going to lie I was going to nab the medallion and just skedaddle. I wanted to let her know I wasn't messing around. But how? How...

She paled when I pulled out one of my daggers and started sharpening it with a rock, "This is my favorite. Sharpens so nicely." I said nonchalantly, running the tip across my finger which broke the skin immediately. I stuck the finger in my mouth with a grin.

"So...what happened that night?" I asked casually, still playing with the dagger.

"I-I was on a boat with my father." Elizabeth stuttered but regained her composure quickly. She seemed to have a knack for that. But we all have our little knacks, now don't we? "There- a boat caught on fire and we found a boy in the water, lying on a piece of the ship. Will. He was put under my care and-and I saw the medallion. If he was a pirate, they would have hung him from the gallows. So-so I took it." She whispered the last sentence. I could tell she had asked herself many a time why she had never given it back to him. Why she had held onto it so long. Some things even _I_ couldn't tell you.

"Elizabeth." I began slowly, stowing the dagger back up my sleeve and shoving the rock in my pocket, "I want you to know you are in danger, keeping that medallion. There will be pirates coming for it, it would be best if you let me take possession of it, keep you out of this business all together."

"Danger?" Elizabeth repeated. "Why should I believe you? You're a pirate."

"Yes, but I thought we had both agreed I was not your usual pirate, mind." I said, a gleam in my eye. "I don't think you want to hold onto that. Not unless you are ready for great peril and an..._immortal _battle." I warned her menacingly. I needed that medallion! That was my leg up, the key to victory, triumph over mutineers and the likes of-

"Elizabeth, what are you doing up so late into the night? You've had a long day and need your rest my dear!" Her father exclaimed, bustling into the room. Elizabeth looked around in shock. Where had I gone?

That is certainly a question that has never been answered.---

--- I steamed on the top of the Swan's roof. Just a few more moments and I would have had that medallion!

"Fathers." I spat. No wonder I had left mine. I couldn't have stayed with Elizabeth though, even if I had wanted to. Would've left too much of an impression. Something I daresay I can't do. Being me sucks. I guess I'd better find Jack. Bloody pirate.---

--- "Captain Jack Sparrow." I sighed, looking in on him inside the rusty iron cage. Because that's just what it was. They use the same thing to keep birds from flying free don't they? _Cage_. Such a condemning word.

"Desiree!" Jack exclaimed, scrambling to his feet. The other captors came to the front of their cages reaching out. "Nab the little doggy and get me outta here, savvy?"

"_Savvy_." I repeated sarcastically. Then I gave him a serious look, "Jack you know I can't do that."

"What? Ya working for Commodore Norrington now?" Jack spat out with a laugh, calling him a pretty dirty name, even for Jack, "Don't make me laugh love. Just let me out, savvy?"

"_Jack_!" I stressed, "I don't know how many times I'm going to be forced to tell you this before you figure it out on your own, you know I can't leave an impression."

"Leave an impression?" Jack echoed. "Like in the sand?"

I pressed a hand to my forehead, agitated, "I'm not allowed to physically change the outcome of a situation. I can _nudge_ certain details and dance _around_ outcomes, but you _know_ I can't change something directly."

"Well, why the bloody hell not!" Jack demanded, then he softened to his suave voice saying, "I know you're still mad at me, but I'll explain everything, if you just let me out, savvy love?"

"Once again, for the last and final time, I _cannot_." I retorted, reaching down and petting the dog absently.

"You've got the bloody dog! Please Desi!" Jack pleaded. I took the keys slowly from the dog, who didn't seem to mind handing them to me. The mangy mutt knew just as well as I did that I couldn't leave an impression. A dog gets this before Jack. I hadn't really expected any less from a dog they entrusted the cages' keys to. I fingered the key to Jack's cell and reached forward carefully. If I moved fast it'd hurt even worse.

The closer my hand got to the lock the more it started to shake. It felt like my hand was freezing, but burning up at the same time. I gritted my teeth and kept it moving. Knowing Jack he'd say I was faking so I had to wait. And keep pushing my arm. Just a little further...my whole body was writhing in pain by this point. The edge of the key skimmed the lock and -just as I knew it would- an unseen pressure flew me away from the cage and slammed me roughly into the wall. The dog had the key ring once more, but I hadn't thrown it. It had disappeared out of my hand and right into the dog's mouth, because that's where it belonged. Me personally letting Jack out would have left such a huge impression that it was physically impossible for me to follow through.

I stood up slowly, my body echoing with the pain, and said lazily, sauntering out of the prison, "I told you, I cannot. I don't exist, savvy _love_?"


	5. Chapter 5: Desiree, A History

_A/N: (HEEEEYYYY. Nice to be heard from again. I'm trying to squeeze this in before I leave for my cousin's, so if it's not up to par I'm extremely sorry. It's just that it's either now or in like a week and a half. Grr time! But this is a crucial chapter so read carefully. Oh, and if you're wondering about the title, think about Hermione from Harry Potter and her favorite schoolbook! -Writing Fairy-) _

**Desiree, A History (P1) **

As I was walking out of the prison I heard Jack yelling something at me. I popped my head back around and asked exasperatedly, "Yes, Captain Jack?"

"SO YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME HERE?" Jack bellowed, apparently not realizing I was right there. Then he looked around, blinked, and greeted me civilly, "Well, hello love. So...you're just going to leave me here?"

"Yes."

"WHAT!"

"For _now_." I corrected. "I'm going to go get someone who _can _let you out. Be patient, savvy?" And with a smirk I sauntered off again.

"BEING PATIENT ISN'T EXACTLY MY BEST QUALITY LOVE!" Jack hollered to my retreating back.

"So I've noticed." I responded wryly. I hadn't taken another step when the entire structure shook. My body started to shake once more. I had an unnatural fear of _shaking_. Partially because of what happens when I try to make an impression, but mostly because...because of how I ended up with Jack. Unsurprisingly I remember this day very well. I've always had a pretty good memory. I rolled up in a ball and waited for the quaking to stop, subconsciously reliving that day.

I had just turned four. I know that because it'd been during my birthday. The earthquake I mean. I had had a few other friends over but mostly it was adults, pinching my cheeks and saying how cute I looked. Blegh. We had been playing hopscotch outside when the adults suddenly ran screaming, forgetting about all of us little ones. Needless to say, I had been terrified. I used to live near the docks in England and that was my first instinct. I had always loved boats and the sea, so that's where I headed. I snuck aboard the ship when no one was looking. I mean, you know how four-year-olds are! They get their mind set on something and they just...can't let it go. I saw the boat. My mind was set. That's where I was going. Ah, the simplicity of childhood! I crawled inside a crate and sat there tremors shaking my body. I'm pretty sure I dozed off, that was the only explanation for what happened next. When all the commotion finally stopped I crawled out and stumbled up the stairs, I didn't make it up before I met Jack ambling down them though.

"Well now, who are you?" Jack asked in shock as he leaned down and picked me up. I had always been a little slip of a thing. Jack had been younger then too. I don't believe he was a pirate at that point either, as it was twenty years ago. Maybe part time, but something told me he was a merchant. If not an honest one.

"Desiree." I responded quietly. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"Oh, I'm not a stranger. Or at least I won't be once we get back to England." Jack told me just as quietly, sounding sad for me.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a small terrified voice. Jack hadn't responded, but carried me up on deck. It was then that I started to cry. All I could see for miles around was clear blue ocean.

"It's okay, shhh." Jack comforted me as I sobbed on his shoulder. He rubbed my back and kept telling me it was going to be okay. It was then, as Jack watched me cry and cry and cry that he started to get angry.

"Captain Grindall!" Jack yelled to the man steering as he stormed up the stairs. The man was unmovable but it was worth a shot.

"Jack m'boy. What is it?" Grindall asked, then saw me. I looked up at him with tear-stained eyes.

"I found her below deck, must have wandered aboard in England. We have to take her back!" Jack told the captain as forcefully as he could. You had to throw your shoulders back and be direct with Grindall.

"I'm sorry Jack, but you know we're on a schedule." Grindall said firmly without missing a beat.

Jack sighed angrily, then changed his course of action, "When will we next be in England?"

"Six months to a year. We just dumped off our last cargo and have no orders. Our next visit will be to see if any more orders come in." Grindall said steadily, barely giving Jack the slightest bit of attention. Jack stood their simmering while I continued to watch Grindall with a combination of fascination and dislike. Grindall turned to look at me as if he could feel my stare, "I guess we'll be having a lady aboard then aye?"

---It took me a few moments to realize the tremors had stopped. It took all the courage I had to stand up and continue up the stairs. I just hate shaking. It's a stupid phobia, I know, but real enough for me none-the-less. I knew what all the commotion was this time though. The arriving of the Black Pearl and its notorious captain, Barbosa. And that sad part is: I had to go meet the bastard.

The things that people don't realize are often right in front of their face. Like me double-crossing Barbosa. He thinks that I work for him and spy on Jack, when, of all circumstances, it's the other way around. Oh, the wonderful irony. I had been 'spying' on Jack when they had taken the medallions though so I was able to avoid the curse. To be honest, I was there when they found the treasure _chest_ and knew of the curse, I had a lot of problem containing my laughter, I knew this was gonna be funny, but I also knew I couldn't be there when they opened it so I made up some cockamamie story about how I thought Jack was going to be up to something and took the first life raft outta there. When I told Jack both of us had been roaring with laughter. Jack got so drunk that night..._rum_...I strolled along through the turmoil helping the poor villagers where I could without giving away what I was doing to Barbosa's men.

"Desiree!" two of Barbosa's men growled at me. They had finally come to accept I that I came with the Black Pearl; I was part of the package. But they still thought having a lady aboard was bad luck. Pushaw. I've been aboard plenty of boats that have sailed through smooth waters on the whole trip. It's just a load of bull.

"You've been landed here, where's the armory?" the African American growled at me. The light bulb went off. It was night. That meant you could clearly see the curse. Jack was doubtful if it was real, but was hopeful. They might not let him out, but they could let him know what I couldn't.

"Right over there, take a left, there's a hole in the ground, stairways and all. All the weaponry we'll need. Oh, and the prisons are straight thatta way." I responded, purposefully mixing them up. This way I could rightfully say that's all I'd done as I _had_ given them two places.

"Why would we need to know where the prisons are?" the African American spat at me.

I shrugged. He pushed past me along with his goon and they both headed towards the prison-I mean, _armory_.

I continued down the streets at a slow pace. I was really in no hurry to see the mutineer, he always made my skin crawl in the worst way. And the funny thing is? I don't have _actual_ skin for him to make _crawl_.

I shivered. They were really ransacking the place and there was Barbosa. He sneered at me and waited, unmoving, skeleton in full view in the moonlight. And there was that stupid monkey. I was there when they named him Jack, just to spite the previous captain. That monkey scared the bejesus outta me, to be honest. It was the creepiest little rat I had ever seen and the damn thing _liked_ me. Cuz I didn't like _it_.

_It_ jumped on my shoulder as soon as I was close enough and I repressed the urge to swear at _it_ and smash _its_ stupid little face into the ground.

"Captain Barbosa." I greeted, apathetic. If I could've shown my true feelings toward the man... yeah...well...he wouldn't be exactly _whole _for very long. To bad it'd be fruitless to do anything to him.

"Desiree, my little bird. What have you got for me?" Barbosa asked me, that sneer still plastered in place. I'd give anything to smack it right off of his leering face.

"Nothing much. Jack is here though. He managed to get off the island somehow-" Suddenly Barbosa slammed me up against the wall by my throat.

"Are you sure you didn't help him?" Barbosa snarled, his rancid breath reaching my nose with clarity that made me wanna retch.

"Why would I?" I responded calmly. I had though. I was the one that ordered half the rum-runners cache of rum, "Last time I checked Jack Sparrow committed a great injustice to me." Captain! Captain Jack Sparrow, my mind protested. Habit. But Jack locking me in that closet did me a favor: It convinced Barbosa and his men that Jack and I were clear enemies. It drew the line and made it clear. Good thing too because they were near pushing me off the Black Pearl and leaving me on some deserted island too. I guess maybe I shouldn't be so infuriated with Jack. But it was hard. _Really_ hard.

"True. Very true." Barbosa grinned evilly, showing his rotted teeth as he let go of me. That was something that truly disgusted me about pirates: Their hygiene was horrible. Jack wasn't bad. Compared to Barbosa and his men you could say Jack _worshipped_ soap. Suddenly, _it_ stuck _its_ face in mine and I lost my repression. I whacked _it_ off my shoulder and _it_ landed on the dock with a thud. I HATE _it_.

"Ah, now Desi, "I winced, that was what Jack called me, "That's no way to treat Jack, now is it?" Barbosa mock chided me with a mischievous grin. He knew I hated _it_.

"_It_ is not my favorite," I looked at _it_ witheringly as it pawed at my leg, "_thing_."

"Aw, don't listen to her Jackie, she don't know what she's saying." Barbosa assured the thing, picking _it_ up and moving _it_ away from me. "Continue." Barbosa waved a hand at me, absently petting _it_.

"Jack was caught by Commodore Norrington and locked up in the prisons earlier today. That's all." I finished returning to my apathetic nature.

"Old Jack's losing his touch is he? Not that he had much mind. Not much of a good captain either, but no wonder-"

I always tuned out when Barbosa started to ramble like that. He was always ragging on Jack because we all knew Barbosa was a worse captain that him. I mean, after all, he is the one that got them cursed. Imbecile. "This is an unexpected visit Captain Barbosa. What brings you to Port Royal?" I cut in through his incessant babbling of Jack. The captain, not_ it_.

"The eight hundred and eighty third medallion." Barbosa responded hungrily.

I froze. Damn bloody pirates. Elizabeth! And I couldn't have very well dashed off to help her. I'd just have to...wait. No matter how good I am at waiting, I still don't like it.

So I shifted from foot to foot impatiently.

"Desiree." Barbosa finally addressed me, "I expect you will be coming with us once we have the medallion."

"I was thinking I'd stay here for a few hours, then catch up." I replied, looking towards the Swan's.

"Catch up?" Barbosa echoed, "The Pearl is the fastest ship known to man and you are going to catch up?"

Now it was my turn to sneer, "I always catch up at some point, don't I?"

"I don't see how you do it, but I suppose so." Barbosa responded doubtfully, watching me suspiciously. He never was satisfied with any of my answers of how I always make it to the Pearl and get aboard without him -or anybody else- noticing. Couldn't explain it if I wanted to. I mean, how do you explain a _knack_? I shivered again, remembering when exactly this_ knack_ appeared...

It had been late August, the sun was shining, I was around eleven or twelve, Jack had just taken control of the Black Pearl. We never did make it back to England and soon I didn't want to go back. Too attached to the sea. Jack said he didn't mind having me around so long as I didn't get into trouble. I scoff thinking of that now.

"Jack, can I ask you something?" I had asked him, sitting on the ledge of the ship near the wheel.

"Yeah, Desi?" Jack asked, glancing back at me for a moment before returning his attention to the sea before him.

"How do you read that compass?" I questioned, just as I saw his hand disappear into one of the multiple pockets on his person.

"What compass." Jack responded, like it was an answer, pulling his hand back out quickly without anything in it.

"Jack!" I protested, "I'm not stupid! I've seen you use it before. It doesn't point North. You got it right after we went and saw the voodoo lady. I was _there_."

Jack sighed, glancing at me again, "Ya know, sometimes I think you're too smart for your own good. But I guess you would be growing up around books and a scholar for a father." I remained silent. I didn't want to know who my parents were, though Jack deduced who I was from all the trading he used to do, especially to houses near the docks. Now, mind, this was before rum addled his brain and he lost the Pearl. He wasn't so ...whoo-ooo-oo back then. He was actually coherent and wasn't mad as a hatter. If you're wondering why he sounds different that is. "It doesn't point North because for a pirate, North means nothing Desi. For a pirate, what they want is gold."

"Jack, I understand that but how do you..." The words died on my lips as I came to one conclusion. I scurried over, I knew if I was right he wouldn't want me shouting it, "It leads to gold?" I whispered in awe.

Jack chuckled, "Not only gold Desi, broaden your mind. Think _here_." Jack urged, pressing his hand lightly over my heart.

"Heart." I repeated, mulling it over in my mind, "What-what your heart wants?" I asked.

"Desire, Desiree. Heart's desire." Jack confirmed with a small grin, ruffling my hair.

"And yours is gold." I added.

"Right you are. Now, go. I've gotta get us where were going, savvy." Jack scooted me away with one hand while keeping his other firmly on the wheel.

"And where are we going?" I pressed, dodging his hand.

"I have no idea, love. No idea whatsoever."

"Nice to know." I mumbled under my breath as I resumed my place on the ledge of the boat. I yanked a spare piece of rope from my pocket and began practicing various knots by tying my legs together. Jack always told me not to, he said my knots were killer and one day I'd get my legs permanently stuck together or I'd fall off and wouldn't be able to swim properly, but I never did listen. I mean, who would at the age of twelve? I was being stupid, yes, I know that now. Some things guardians say they _do_ say for a reason... yes, I hate admitting it too...and _yes_, Jack was my guardian back then...

"Everyone hold on tight! We're hitting rough waters!" Jack shouted then looked back to warn me that I'd better get off the ledge only to see me flailing to stay upright.

"BARBOSA, TAKE THE WHEEL!" Jack roared to his first mate immediately abandoning it and sprinting for the ledge and just missing me as I slipped and hit the water with a hard splash. It knocked the wind out of me and I couldn't remember anything anymore beyond struggling for the surface and not being able to move my legs because they were tied with one of my own damn killer knots. It didn't take long for me to pass out as I hadn't been prepared to fall in...

When I came to I was lying in my bunk below deck. I was still slightly damp so I mustn't have been out too long.

"You all right there Desi?" Jack asked me with a smile, brandishing the cut rope that had been around my ankles.

"Yeah, uh, I guess I might wanta take what you say under severe consideration from now on, huh?" I inquired sheepishly.

"Just maybe, love, just maybe." Jack replied with a devilish grin, "So, what exactly did we learn today?"

"Don't tie my ankles together so I can practice tying knots." I responded firmly.

"And?" Jack pressed.

"And...stop sitting on the ledge while tying my ankles together so I can practice tying knots?" I corrected, less sure.

"And?"

"And...Jack's word is law and I need to listen more." I tried again, fairly certain I had hit gold.

"No doubt about it." Jack grinned, ruffling my hair and standing up. "Rest. And don't ever do that again."

I was about to retort that I wasn't exactly planning on it but instead I asked, "Do what again?"

Jack turned back and watched me for a few moments before leaning forward and kissing me lightly on the forehead, "Scare me so much." He whispered quietly before walking away and above deck.

I have to admit I was floored. I hadn't expected in the slightest for him to care about me. I mean, I had always seen him as a father figure and he had always treated me like his daughter...but it still wasn't like Jack. I don't know. Jack changes a lot; you learn that the hard way. But, anyway, it was after that that I realized I had a _knack_ for being where I needed to, like where Barbosa was plotting to overthrow Jack...

A loud boom brought me back from my thoughts and I sighed, finishing my home video personally: Jack hadn't listened to me. It became his own damn downfall. Sometimes I wish I'd pushed him harder... but I had been so _mad_ that he wouldn't take my word for it...then he _told them_ where the Isle de Muerta was and I could've pulled out my pistol and shot him myself...

I glanced down the street. Barbosa had returned to the ship while I was standing there thinking but there were Barbosa's men with Miss Elizabeth Swan, "I'll take her from here." I told them.

"I think I can handle this Desiree." The one clutching her by the arm spat at me. He started to brush past me but I laid my hand on his arm, my eyes flashing and said once more, "I'll take her from here." He pushed her to me and I clung to her tightly.

"She'd better make it to Barbosa Desiree, if she doesn't...we'll know who you're really working for." He warned me menacingly.

I kept silent at that and led Elizabeth off and into a boat.

I was rowing for a few minutes before she started to beg, "Desiree. I know you're a pirate, but can't you-"

"No." I responded immediately. "I'm sorry Elizabeth. I can't. It'd leave to much of an impression. But I can keep you safe. You just have to trust me."

"But-" Elizabeth began but I looked at her sharply and said in an aggravated voice, "Yes, Elizabeth, I know I'm a pirate, as you've kindly told me quite a few times."

Elizabeth didn't say another word until we reached the boat and had helped her clamber aboard.

Right away she began speaking, "I'm here to neg-" I winced when one of the crew reached out and smacked her. From there I moved to Barbosa at the wheel and pointed him down towards Elizabeth. He didn't exactly know what had happened, but I nudged him toward the commotion. I don't really know what they talked about, but I hoped Elizabeth was remembering what I had tried to tell her. I scoured up and down, left and right, searching the ship meticulously for whatI wasn't exactly sure, but I wasn't going to leave without making sure nothing had changed. When I returned the first thing I heard was, "Elizabeth, Elizabeth...Turner." I slapped a hand to my forehead. That was the stupidest thing she ever could have said! I wanted to smack her right then and there, but as we all know we can't always succumb to our urges. _It_ was looking at me again! Stupid mangy monkey.

They exchanged a few words, Barbosa agreeing to leave and never come back, Elizabeth promising to hand over the medallion. She hadn't learned a thing, had she?

"...make for clear water." barked one of the many cursed crew. I never really bothered to learn who was who. Not worth the time of day. All boring as well...I can't really say a stick. You can play with a stick. Mud's good for throwing. Nothing's asboring as the crew on The Pearl.I'll give Jack this much: he made everything on the Pearl fun. Like the time we impersonated clerics...that was fan-freaking-tastic. Fun as hell.

Elizabeth made after Barbosa and I was too far away to tell her she was better otherwise.

I heard her shouting angrily at Barbosa to let her off and just as I knew he would he said it wasn't part of the deal. Good old Barbosa. "...Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Turner." Barbosa spat at her before turning around and walking almost smack into me. "I thought you were staying on land."

"I am." I responded easily. "I'll just make sure Miss Turner is locked up nice and tight first and then be on my merry way."

Barbosa opened his mouth to say something, then shut it, shook his head, and walked right past me. I stood still for a moment then flew down the stairs and below deck.

Imbecile One and Two were both down there, seeing to Miss _Turner_.

"I'll take it from here." I told them firmly. They looked about to argue, but I was a little scarier than the two of them. I think a prissy little helpless toddler would be scarier than those two, but hey, who was I to judge. That wooden eye's a little unnerving though. They scowled and left me with Elizabeth.

I turned and regarded her, "Well, you've gotten yourself in quite a sticky situation now haven't you Miss _Turner_?"

_A/N: (This ones kinda long, sorry bout that. Well, I hope you enjoyed it, all three of ya. I think there's going to be a part two which won't be up until at least Tuesday! Please review! Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this! Laterz, -Writing Fairy-)_


	6. Chapter 6: Desiree, A History P2

(_Hey ya'll. Another long one, but I'm hoping you like it. More on Desi! Please read and review! Thanks for taking time out of your day to read this! Lotz of luv to all! –Writing Fairy-)_

**Desiree, A History (P2) **

I threw my wet hair away from my face and watched the Pearl disappear. My chat with Elizabeth had calmed her down enough so she wasn't hyperventilating at least, but she was still worried, and so was I. I didn't trust Barbosa as far as I could drag the Pearl across the sand with a fraying piece of rope by myself. In fact, I think that's a little lenient on the trust factor. I'm pretty sure I could get the Pearl to budge a bit. I trudged up on land squishing out my clothes as I went. I flung my hair out of my face as it hung like a curtain in front of my eyes, blinding me. Ugh. My hair could drive me nuts sometimes. One day I'm going to chop it all off. I swear. I straightened my headscarf, fiddled with my beads until they laid flat and dumped the water out of my boots. I had jumped off the Pearl, just like I always did when I wanted to get ashore ahead of the crew or whatnot. I knew the crew always watched me leave, wondering when I'd be back, what I was off to do, and why I always jumped.

I quickly made my way down the streets, searching for Will. I hoped he had made it out alright and was back at the Blacksmith's, but when I checked he wasn't there. That worried me a bit, I will admit. But I kept looking and finally found him out cold on the ground, being completely ignored by everyone drifting past. I looked around in disgust, these people cared for nothing but themselves, even in time of need, rich pompous slave-drivers that they are.

I shook Will lightly and blew on his face.

He looked up at me drearily and said, "You're wet." pause, shake head, "Why are you wet?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." I told him quietly. I knew when he realized that Barbosa had taken Elizabeth he was gonna freak. I helped him sit up and I guess he noticed my worried expression because he immediately asked, "Oh God, what happened?"

"Will." I murmured, "Don't-don't worry-"

"What happened!" He demanded to know, grasping me tightly around the arms.

I didn't say anything. How was I supposed to tell a clearly-in-love-man that his long-time-running-but-unexpressed-love had been taken by pirates to be sacrificed so that the curse placed on their filthy behinds would be broken? Yeah, I don't think there's a good way to say that. He gripped my arms tighter and demanded to know again.

I bowed my head and did the only thing I could: I looked toward the Swan's. He followed my gaze and blanched completely.

"Elizabeth..." He murmured.

"I'm sorry Will, there was nothing I could do. Jack could-" I tried but he paid me no mind as he stood up wildly, heading towards Commodore Norrington in the pavilion without a thought. I slapped a hand to my forehead. Why the hell would _anyone_ go to _Commodore Norrington_? He's about as productive as a dog trying to lay eggs. I let him talk it out with _le_ _commodore_ and get shooed out before I grabbed him roughly by the arm and steered him toward an inn. I sat him down at a table and ordered him a beer and myself some lemonade.

"I know this is...hard, Will." I told him quietly after he'd swigged down the whole glass and I beckoned for the barman to get him some more. I tentatively sipped the lemonade as I wasn't very sure of how safe it was. But that was just me. I was kinda paranoid.

"Hard." Will repeated, then sat up straighter looking at me intently, "Wait, you're a pirate! You could take me to Elizabeth." A few people turned to look at me, startled by the word 'pirate'.

"Please Will, say that just a bit louder." I glared at him then asked quietly, "Do you _want_ to see me hanging at the gallows?"

He looked startled as I said that, "They wouldn't hang you." pause, he surveyed me possibly fully understanding that I was a girl for the first time, "Would they?"

I scoffed at that, "_Commodore Norrington_ would love to see my pretty little neck with a noose around it." I flashed a devilish grin at him, "I'd be a good example, believe it or not."

He looked confused at that, "But I've never even heard of a pirate named Desiree-" He stopped completely, shocked at his sudden realization, "Jack and _Desi_."

I laughed at that, "You catch on quick, don'tcha?"

Will looked nervous all of a sudden. I did have quite a reputation. Especially for fixing what Sparrow messes up. Hm. Big surprise.

"Don't worry." I assured him easily, leaning back and propping my feet up on the table. He was quiet for a while, just staring at my glass. I shrugged and admitted, "I don't drink."

"Not even rum?" Will asked jokingly.

"Especially not rum." I rolled my eyes, "I've seen Jack get drunk too many times to see anything pretty about it."

"You're a very..." Will trailed off, struggling to find the right word, "_unusual_ pirate."

"So I've been told." I murmured softly, swirling the lemonade around in the cup.

"Could you-could you tell me how to get Elizabeth back?" Will asked pleadingly.

"I'm sorry." I responded immediately. "Answering that would leave too much of an impression."

"Leave too much of an-" Will repeated bewildered.

The thing that people don't understand is why I always say that. Why don't I just say that I have no idea? But I'm_ obligated_ to say that. I can't lie about that. It comes with the territory I guess. People have to have an idea at least of what they're dealing with. 'Tis only fair I s'pose.

Will quieted then asked, "Not even a hint?"

"Now I never said that." I toyed amusingly, watching him raise his eyebrows at me. "I said _I_ can't tell you. That doesn't mean _Jack_ can't." Bloody pirates. But why does everything always lead back to _that_ bloody pirate?

"Now, just a warning, Jack's a pain in the ass and low to boot." I warned off handedly as we slunk down to the prison. Will had forced me to wear the burgundy dress I kept just so I could blend in and take my headscarf off, but I refused to take my beads and braids out. He was nervous about working with a pirate. He was going to have to get over that. He kept his arm around my waist and we chatted about Jack with cheerful smiles and occasional laughs.

"William!" A man boomed. It looked like Will wanted to faint.

"Hello Henry." Will responded with a forced smile when I elbowed him.

"I see you've found a pretty little thing. Good to see you've finally seen the light Will." Henry grinned, looking me up and down. I moved closer to Will on reflex. Freaky, creepy guy.

"Do you want to introduce us William?" I asked him sweetly.

"Of course. Henry this is Desiree. Desiree, this is a long time companion of mine, Henry." Will agreed lamely.

Henry took my hand and kissed it, "Henry Briggs. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Desiree Crescent. Likewise, it's so nice to finally meet some of Will's friends." I responded charmingly.

"I'm just glad Will's finally moved on from Miss Swan." Henry grinned, laughing.

"I know I certainly am, Mr. Briggs. "I agreed letting out a charming peel of laughter as well. He turned to Will and started speaking of trade and weather and whatnot, stuff Will obviously didn't care about nor knew anything about. And oddly enough, I did.

Briggs obviously knew this though and got off the subject quickly, not that Will was much happier with the second one.

"I still don't believe you're fully over Miss Swan." Briggs accused.

"Yes, dear, how are we supposed to know?" I asked almost mockingly, a secret smile playing across my blood red lips. One thing I will admit I did take pride in were my lips, full and dark, they were easily one of my best features.

Will glared at me with the most annoyed look I think I have ever seen. Which is saying something because Jack's pretty good at annoyed looks.

"Let's have a kiss." Briggs proposed. "Just a kiss Will, c'mon now. If you're really over Swan's daughter you'll kiss Desiree here."

Even I was shocked at that one. And I'm pretty good at seeing what's going to happen next just cuz I need to know where to be before I can get there, get it? I remembered my first kiss. Oh god...that was probably the funniest thing ever.

Tortuga. That's where it happened. I was around fifteen going on sixteen. This was only about three years since Jack had lost the Pearl so he hadn't officially gone mad as a hatter yet. I had been about thirteen when he'd lost the ship. I remember being absolutely terrified when they'd pushed him off the boat that I'd never see him again, but as soon as we hit land I found the rumrunners and sent them straight to the island. Luckily it wasn't too hard-god I'm way off topic here. My first kiss. Right. Tortuga. Jack had taken a lovely lady up into the inn there and I was left to wander alone in the city while Jack's makeshift crew and him had their good times.

I was bored as hell.

But I did notice something through the shroud of boredom: People (okay, _men_) kept _looking_ at me. Every time we came I kept noticing this more and more. But most looked too weirded out by who I was to come too close. I mean, I was Jack Sparrow's accomplice. Who could blame them?

But I wanted attention.

I wanted it badly.

So I conducted a little...er..._experiment._

I stood leaning up against the side of the building across from the inn where Jack was. I unbuttoned a few buttons on my shirt to reveal just a bit of cleavage and loosened the cloth around my waist so my pants hung around my hips revealing just a few inches of my stomach. I pulled off my headscarf and shoved it in my pocket and flung my hair around a bit, pouting slightly, and trying to look intensely bored. Which, under the circumstances, wasn't too hard.

It wasn't too long before I got a bite either.

"Desi." a voice slurred in my ear.

"Flattered, but I can't say I know you." I responded in a flat, bored voice. Out of the corner of my eye I could see he was ruggedly handsome and around my age too. Always good. I didn't really wanna deal with some beer-bellied old geezer. Cuz there are some things a girl just won't do. No matter how freaking bored.

"Alex." He murmured before pressing his lips against my own, jamming his tongue in my mouth. He slammed me up against the wall and his hands slipped up my shirt, unbuttoning the buttons still together. I wrapped my hands around his neck, suddenly not bored anymore. Wonder why...hm... His hands ran along my skin and through my hair, moving towards my chest. I had just felt the tips of his fingers when-

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU BLOODY WELL THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Jack roared, throwing him away from me and onto the ground.

"If you want her you'll have to wait your turn-"

Oh, I was laughing so hard I nearly died.

Apparently he didn't have a good look at who he was talking to.

"KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAMN DAUGHTER OR I'LL BLOODY WELL CHOP THEM OFF!" Jack bellowed, grabbing me roughly by the arm and leading me off. Half the people on Tortuga were staring. I mean, _come_ _on_, this is _Tortuga _we're talking about for god's sake. Alex glanced at me with a suggestive look as Jack dragged me off.

"Next time?" He mouthed.

I nodded with a grin.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DID HE HAVE HIS HANDS!" Jack ranted, banging loudly on his crew's doors yelling, "We're shipping off." Then turning back to me to rant some more, "YOUR SHIRT WAS ALMOST ALL THE WAY OFF AND HIS BLOODY HANDS WERE ALL OVER YOU!" pause, knock, "We're shipping off!" pause, rant, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING!"

"I was thinking about how bored I was." I replied dryly.

"I DON'T CARE HOW DAMN BORED YOU WERE! IT GIVES YOU NO RIGHT TO DO STUPID ASS THINGS!" Jack roared at me.

"Thanks for the spit." I retorted sarcastically, wiping off my cheek, "And _come on_, it's not like you were drinking tea and watching an opera with that chick in the inn."

"THAT'S DIFFERENT! I'M OLDER THAN YOU ARE AND WHILE YOU'RE WITH ME YOU WILL NOT BE TOUCHED BY THE OPPOSITE SEX AS LONG AS I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!"

"_You're_ touching me." I told him wryly, indicating where he was clutching my arm and dragging me down the street.

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT AND YOU DAMN WELL KNOW IT!" Jack hollered at me

When we made it back to the ship I went and sat on the ledge farthest away from the steering wheel.

"Hey, Desi, why we shipping out so soon?" Frederick asked me with a yawn.

"Yeah, I was kind of in the middle of something." Patrick agreed annoyed.

"Sorry folks, that'd be my fault. Sort of." I shrugged, buttoning up my shirt.

"Why? What did you do?" Richard asked me shrewdly.

"Yeah, Jack looks pissed." Chris chimed in. I liked this crew. A clean bunch of men that were willing to do what they were told -even if that made them pirates. I picked this one, as it was my turn. Whenever Jack picks I get stuck with a bunch of rum drinking drunks that want me to sing about really bad eggs. I never did understand that song...

I scoffed, "He just caught me making out with some lad I found on Tortuga and had a spaz attack."

They all looked at each other. Their Desi was growing up. This crew had been with me since I was thirteen so it was kinda cool. They had been there long enough to know me -but not enough to _know me _know me. Jack was probably the only one who really knew me.

"Aren't you kinda young?" Patrick asked carefully.

"I'm turning sixteen next month." I told them bluntly. "And what more could you really expect, me hanging out with Jack Sparrow my whole life."

They had to agree with that one but Frederick told me tactfully, "We just want you to be careful, okay Desi."

"I'm not a child anymore." I snapped angrily, storming off and up to the look-out post. I watched the crew walk over to a still glowering Jack and talk to him. I decided I really didn't want to pay attention even though I could hear fine, so I stared out at the crashing waves. When I tore my gaze away Jack was sitting on the edge of the look-out post.

I looked away. I guess I wasn't really mad at him but it irritated me that he still felt the need to treat me like a child.

"Desi, listen." Jack began. When I didn't turn around to look at him, he came to me and took me by the shoulders, "Desi, please."

"What Jack? Come to tell me it's time for me to go to bed? That you're gonna tuck me in and give me a glass of warm milk?" I replied scathingly, looking him right in the eyes.

Jack arched an eyebrow at me, "I don't think I've ever done that."

"Once when I was five and I had the flu." I shrugged. Then I shook my head and snapped, "You know what I mean."

Jack sighed and said, "Desi, listen. I-I guess I overreacted a little, but it was a shock for me." He paused and looked at me with a confused expression, "It's just, I just still see you as the sweet five year old somehow conning me into teaching her how to read and write, the little eight-year old that would beg me to play dress-up with her among the treasure at Isle De Muerta. Then I see the ten-year old who'd sit there and ask me about the world. How everything worked. The twelve-year old who liked to practice tying knots on her ankles. I just, I never updated how I saw you. Cuz as far as I see, you're still my little girl." Jack ran his hand along my hair.

I nodded slowly, "I know. But I'm not Jack. I'm-I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Yeah," He laughed slightly, "I think I just figured that out."

"So..." I bit my lip.

"Alright." Jack rolled his eyes, "But there's no below-the-waist stuff, got it?"

"Got it." I grinned.

"And for the most part, I want your clothes on your body." Jack added.

"Fine." I gave in. Hey, I wasn't gonna push it before I knew how far he would budge.

He put his arm around my neck and I leaned my head on his shoulder. We stood there for a while just staring out at the sea before I said anything.

I broke the silence with a quiet question, "Did you mean what you said earlier?" I asked curiously.

"What? That I'd chop his bloody hands off if he touched you again?" Jack asked sarcastically, "Of course. Bloody lad was getting far too-"

"No Jack. Not that." I paused, "You called me your daughter."

Color rose to Jack's cheeks, "I did? I'm sorry-"

"No, I just wanna know if you meant it." I looked at him intently through vivid green eyes.

Jack stared out at the waves and then said slowly, turning to look at me, "Yeah Desi. Yeah, I meant it."

Next time we went back to Tortuga I met up with Alex again. I still like that lad, fantastic kisser if I do say so myself...

And here Will and I were, getting goaded on by Henry Briggs to kiss. I had no problem with it as it meant nothing to me, I'm a pirate, but Will was an upright gentlemen and I had a feeling he would. He loved Miss Tea-and-crumpets-wearing-dresses-so-tight-she-almost-suffocated Lizzie. Not that there was anything wrong with that. Snicker, snicker.

"Now Henry, is this fully necessary?" Will asked in an almost strained voice.

"Oh yes, I do believe it is good chap." Henry grinned mischievously.

I turned to him, my hair a curtain covering me face and mouthed, "Time is of the essence. If you hope to catch the Pearl..." I let him think on that for a moment.

Will groaned, pulled me to him, and pressed his lips against mine. Mm-mm. If I do say so myself. It was a lingering kiss, perhaps he was surprised. But I _have_ done my fair share of kissing. Whether Jack knows about it is another story.

He pulled away slowly a moment later as Henry hooted, "You are over her! Drinks to celebrate!"

"I'm sorry Henry. I'd like to, but Desiree and I are going to visit her parents." Will responded, still staring at me rather stunned.

"Best of luck." Henry winked, then turned to me.

"It was lovely meeting you." I said with a generous smile and a small curtsey.

"Same here Miss Crescent. Same here." Henry assured me heading off.

"Nice fellow." I commented dryly once he was out of earshot and we were hurrying up the street once more.

"Yeah, nice." Will responded, apparently not paying attention.

"I'll distract the guards. You go get him. I'll be down as soon as I can." I told him quietly as we neared the cages.

"Right."

"Will." I ordered, grabbing him roughly by the arms. I shook him slightly and said, "Can you hear me? Are you there? Earth to Will, Elizabeth is waiting for you. They are going to kill her. Is that what you want? If not, you'd better pay some damn attention to what I'm saying and focus."

That seemed to get Will's attention. At least for the moment.

"I'm paying attention. Why wouldn't I be?" He retorted.

"Then what did I just tell you to do?" I asked archly.

"Uhm..."

"That's what I thought."


	7. Chapte 7: Inspiration

_A/N: (Heeeyyyy on and all. wazzup? here's the next chapter, sorry about all the orig story, but I have to show how Desi works! Let the Quantum be with you! Thanks to all who take time out their days to read this! Luv ya lotz! -Writing Fairy-)_

**Chapter Seven, Inspiration**

I watched Will go down the steps as I was dragging the guards away-literally. There's a spot on the neck that if you hit it with just the right amount of pressure...-but I don't want you going home and trying it on your little brother per say. So we'll just keep that quiet, savvy?

I propped them up against a wall and quickly changed back into my pirate garb. Will'd have about five minutes before we ran into any problems. And knowing Jack it'd take five minutes and _one second _to get his ass moving. That'll be the crucial second. I just knew it. So, I decided a split second later, that I was abandoning the guards and making a few...uh..._gestures_ over Will's head.

When I made it down there, I clung to the ceiling, waiting patiently for Jack to notice me. It took a few moments, but he did.

"I helped build these cells. These are half-pin barrel hinges. With the right leverage and proper application of strength, the door will lift free." Will explained, positioning one of the benches lining the walls in between the bars in the door.

Which is when Jack looked up at the ceiling, "What's your name?" He asked absently as I pointed urgently at Will's head.

"Will Turner." He responded shortly.

"That would be short for William I imagine." Jack inquired. Good boy. "Good strong name. No doubt named for your father, eh?"

"Yes." Will responded, looking a little shaken. That's a good boy. Play real nice with Captain Jack and he just might get it!

I reached down and fingered the bootstraps on my boots.

"Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I'll take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass." Jack said automatically. "Do we have an accord?"

Play nicely Will. Shake the bloody pirate's hand and get it over with.

"Agreed."

"Agreed." Jack nodded, "Get me out."

That didn't take long at all, surprisingly. I dropped from the ceiling at the very moment Will slipped the door out of its hinges with a thud.

"Uh, we'd better scat."

"Someone will have heard that." Will agreed, at first surprised at my presence, then decided it wasn't worth it to jump, but he was getting used to it as the day wore on.

"Not without my effects." Jack said, nabbing a few things off of a hook.

Snicker, snicker.

"Those canoes could come in handy, ya know." I said casually, just as we were about to pass them up on the beach. Jack paused to look at me and Will nearly rammed into him. "A lot like a cup ya know? As long as they don't have holes, they could retain oxygen." I said thoughtfully.

"Desi, you're a genius!" Jack cried, ruffling my hair.

"So I've been told." I responded with a smile. I attained this little trick a while back. I had been bored; I was, oh, seven or so, and bored. Never a good combination. Normally. (A lot of these things tend to happen when I'm bored, don't they?) Well, I had a mop bucket filled with seawater and a cup. That's what Jack gave me to play with. Humph.

"Use the cup like a sailboat." Jack offered as he walked by carrying a load of boxes in his arms (this was a before the pearl when he was more like a merchant-ish type thing).

I just gave him the yeah-right-and-how-old-am-I-and-last-time-I-checked-I-wasn't-a- lad-so-quit-treating-me-like-it and he grinned in response.

"Alright, alright. It was only a suggestion. Next port we stop at I'll find a doll, okay?" He assured me the next time he walked past.

"A doll?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Fine! Then what do you want!" He asked disgruntled, as the other crewmembers started to laugh.

"I want a deck of cards, a pair of dice, and _another_ cup." I grinned devilishly.

They all just stared. Jack ran a hand through his hair and just looked at me, a funny look on his face.

"What? I'm _bored_. I don't want a doll. That's no fun alone. Cards I can play solitaire. Or whip all your butts in poker or something." I said offhandedly as I turned the cup upside down and set it gently on the water.

"And I thought lads were weird." Jack shook his head as the rest of the crew chuckled.

Eventually I started stacking shoes on top of the cup, just to see how many it could hold and soon the crew were all shoeless.

"WHY ARE NONE OF THE MEN WEARING BLOODY SHOES!" Grindall roared when he came out of his cabins. I must've had a stunned look on my face because he turned to stare at me accusingly. "I have no doubt this has something to do with our little lady."

"Because...because...I'm cleaning them sir." I nodded vigorously, plunging my hand in the water to pull out the sponge at the bottom and scrubbing the shoe on top of the stack.

Jack looked relieved when Grindall nodded and slapped him on the back, "Finally getting her to pull her own weight, good job Jack." before walking away.

"Finally getting her to pull her own weight, good job Jack." I mouthed sarcastically to his back before he disappeared below deck. Jack just smiled at me as he got down on his knees beside me.

"Good thing there isn't much weight to be held, eh?"

"He's a mean cantankerous old man who hates little girls and any amounts of fun. He deserves nothing but sarcasm and disobedience." I growled, grabbing a second shoe.

"Where do you learn these words little one!" Jack said in shock.

"Have you ever wondered where I disappear to when I say I have to go to the bathroom?" I asked innocently.

"You little sneak." Jack smirked, ruffling my hair.

"Have you ever wondered what's in Grindall's office?" I continued.

"You little sneak!" Jack repeated with more wonder in his voice.

"Have you ever wondered what makes my pillow look so big and fluffy?" I grinned mischievously.

"You little thief!" Jack exclaimed.

"Hey, what's a girl supposed to do aboard a ship? Beyond that, Grindall neglects them. Never reads them. They're wasted in his hands. In mine they'll at least get paid their do." I sniffed, grabbing another shoe.

Jack just shook his head. Then looked at the bucket. "How are you holding all of those up?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, it's just the cup." I explained, rubbing at a dirt spot on the shoe, "It retains oxygen like an air bubble so it can hold things up above the water." I shrugged grabbing another shoe and giving it a dismayed look at the dirt caked on it.

"Nice little trick there, Desi." Jack murmured inattentively, still staring at the cup for a moment before ruffling my hair again and leaving saying, "I promise, the next port you'll have your cards and dice and another cup. Be good."

"Yeah, yeah." I grumbled.

I always knew that'd come in good use later.

"Remember?" I asked Jack, who just gave me a blank look as he and Will hoisted the canoe up. "Oh, right, that was before you went insane." I grumbled, helping Will with his end and avoiding Mr. I'm-All-Kooky-And-Insane-So-I-Can't-Remember-The-Good-Times.

Will chuckled at that. "How do you know Jack anyway?" He asked as we strode out into the water.

"He's my father." I murmured quietly as we dipped below the waves.

Will looked around for me in shock, but I was long gone.

I came back just in time to hear Will say, "This is either madness or brilliance."

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Jack remarked dryly.

"Isn't it?" I laughed slightly, causing Will to jump. And get his foot caught in a fishing box and I dove down to yank it out, shaking my head. Will had a lot to learn. A lot to learn really fast. This is nearly hopeless, if he's anything like Jackie boy, anyway.

"Thanks." He muttered to me when I resurface underneath the canoe.

"Whatever." I responded, "Just tell Jack I'm doing my part and not to worry I'll be back when you guys take off." was all I said before disappearing.

Next time anyone saw me I was on the Interceptor, idling with the crew.

"Everyone stay calm. We're taking over the ship." I hear Jack yell from over on the Dauntless and then have to laugh as Will adds, "Aye, avas!"

I've always had such good hearing, don't ask. That, even _I_ don't know. And I can just imagine the 'I'm Captain Jack Sparrow' spiel that always comes next. The one that now tends to piss me off.

I nudge one of Commodore Norrington's men towards the Dauntless just in time to see Will and Jack trying to maneuver it out of the port. He immediately points it out to Norrington, just as I planned.

"Rash, Turner. Too rash." Norrington paused, "That is without a doubt the worst pirate I have ever seen." I scoffed. Just wait you old fool. Just wait...

Norrington immediately set sail for the Dauntless and I kept close to the Commodore. It was part of what I was making sure he did, no matter how much the smell of his overpriced cologne made me nauseous.

"Have everyone jump over. _Everyone_." I murmured in his ear quietly.

"Why everyone?" He whispered aloud as he looked around. Yeah, long gone.

"This is Jack Sparrow we're talking about." I murmured sweetly, "A dirty lying sneak. You know he has something up his sleeve. Best to cut him off while you can. Remember, this will be the day that you caught Jack Sparrow." pause, "He might even be able to tell you were Desi is."

Norrington froze. That man hated me with a passion. Ever since I snapped his belt and cut his trousers to reveal his whitie tidies I haven't been feeling the love. Snicker, snicker.

"EVERONE ACROSS NOW!" Norrington bellowed across the decks.

Perfect.

Sucker.

I watched as they all flung across. The moment they were safely aboard the Dauntless I saw Jack and Will fling themselves onto the Interceptor. And I steered off immediately before bowing to Jack's ever captaining presence. Captain Jack Sparrow. Does sound impressive though, doesn't it?

I let Jack say his final bit -as he always had to before asking, "Did you disable the rudder chain?"

Crunch, smash, cuuurrruuunnnch.

"Does that answer your question love?" Jack smirked.

"Yes, I do believe it does." I responded before sitting on the ledge nearest the steering wheel. We were quiet for a few moments before Jack turned to look at me with a smile, "Just like when you were a girl. No knot practicing, okay?"

I grinned happily, "On the code, no knot practicing." That was the Jack I used to know. He cared about me. I think that was what I liked best about the old Jack. He made me feel...wanted. I never knew my family, well at least anything I can remember. I was out at sea and he cared for me. He'd jump off the boat to save me from my own damn killer knots for Christ's sake, that's how much he cared. Now... I dunno. Part of the reason I had stayed out at sea was because of him. Jack...Jack became home to me. It kills me to admit it, but then, when I could still remember my parents, I liked Jack better. My parents were always telling me to sit up straight, not to spill anything on my dress, curtsey to Mr. and Mrs. Whoever from down the street, yadda, yadda, yadda, but Jack...Jack didn't do any of that. No, he didn't exactly kiss me good night, but he'd hug me and talk to me and entertain me with funny stories. And that meant a hell of a lot more than a clean dress. Now...now Jack was different. But I don't wanna talk about it. Too fresh in my memory.

"So... where are we going?" I asked casually, allowing the wind to blow through my hair.

"Tortuga. We need a crew." Jack responded lightly, determined not to look at me.

I glared hard at his back.

He didn't say anything though. Until, "It was supposed to be for your own good." He whispered, "To keep you outta this." pause, "Keep you safe."

"Jack." I sighed, "Why did you think I wanted out of this?"

"I wasn't thinking about you love. _I_ didn't want to see you get hurt." Jack said all suave, "Savvy?"

"Jack!" I growled, storming off below deck. But that's me. Always fighting. Always running. Always hiding. Never touching anyone or anything. Never...living.

_REMEMBER THE QUANTUM!_


	8. Chapter 8: Hell and Feelings

_A/N: (hey folks! Here's the next installment! Please enjoy! And thank you for taking the time out of your very busy day to read this! Lotz of luv and thanks for the reviews! So here we go... -Writing Fairy-) _

**Chapter 8, Hell and _Feelings_**

"Desiree." Will called down into the cabin.

"Did you need something?" I asked with a sigh as I popped around the corner, looking up at him.

"Sorry. I didn't know you were busy." He mumbled, about to walk away, but next thing you know I'm right next to him.

"No, it's okay. _I'm_ sorry. Jack just pisses me off so much sometimes." I apologized. "Come on down." I added, walking away without a further word.

Will looked up on deck, then clambered down the stairs after me. "Did you know my father?" He called, unsure of where I had gone off to.

"Bootstrap Bill?" I asked popping my head out from a doorway then back in.

Will walked in to find me laying down on the single cot in the neatly furnished room. He sat down on a chair next to it and said quietly, "Yes."

"Course I did." I laughed, "Great chess player, Old Bootstrap was."

"What?" Will asked with a small smile.

"When I was younger he'd play chess with me, cards too. I recall one memorable occasion on which we made mop dolls." I paused, "This was before Barbosa though."

"He sounds..." Will trailed off.

"Like a good man?" I finished, "He was. A damned good man. And a pirate." pause, "You can be both, I hope you know that. Jack may not be the best example." I smirked. He looked surprised, "Heard ya talking to the Captain." I explained jabbing a thumb at the ceiling. "I may not be either, but Bootstrap was. He took care of me as much as Jack. 'Uncle Billy' I called him." I laughed slightly.

"What you said earlier..." Will asked slowly, "about Jack being your father. Is he really?"

"Not genetically." I answered, "But yes, for all intensive purposes, Jack is my father." I sat up, leaning up against the wall. The cot was slim, I was unsure how anyone but a female could fit on it, but let it go. Noticing weird stuff like that is part of my weird ability to be where I need to. One without the other would be useless, trust me. Yet I am a pirate. Up to you I suppose.

"How did that come to happen?" Will asked, leaning forward in his chair to look at me quizzically.

"I was about four, living near the docks. There was an earthquake. I clambered aboard a ship and must have fell asleep cuz next thing I know, I wake up and all that I can see is the sea." I told him nonchalantly, crossing my legs. I had gotten over all of this long ago. There wasn't much that could phase me. Beyond shaking. I _really_ hate shaking.

"That's...sad." Will finally said.

"Not really. I like the sea." I shrugged, "Plus, I don't remember my parents anyway. No old wounds to be reopened or anything. It wasn't Jack's fault and he did everything for me. I'm pretty happy."

Will looked surprised. "I just thought..."

"You can think what you like." I told him, "But just keep in mind that Jack wasn't always like this. There was a point when he was as sane as you or me, believe it or not." I leaned forward, put my elbow on my knee, and propped my chin on the palm of my hand. "I just wonder how you feel. Must be quite a shocker that everything you detest is exactly what your father was."

"Well, as you said, he was a good man and a pirate." Will said slowly, leaning forward farther. "Maybe you're right."

"I usually am." I informed him just before he leaned all the way forward and kissed me. I was a little surprised, I will admit. But hey, once you've kissed Desi, you've gotta come back. Snicker, snicker for cheesy mottos. I slipped my arms around his neck and he pulled me to him so I was sitting on his lap. His tongue slipped into my mouth and...Mm-mm. I gotta say, Will's done this a few times before.

He lifted his mouth away from mine and he said breathily, "We can't..."

"I believe it was _you_ who kissed _me_." I reminded him, my breath just as airy as his.

"Right." He murmured and pressed his lips against mine again.

I sauntered up on deck a while later to see Tortuga in the very near distance. I wonder if Alex is still around...it's been a few months since I returned...hmm. Now, I know, you're thinking: come on now, you've just made-out with Will Turner, what more do you need? But the thing is: The only time I actually _feel_ anything is when I'm kissing someone. I-I'm not allowed to leave an impression which means unless you loved me before-before whatever happened, well, _happened_, you can't love me. Hell, you can't even decide if you like me or not. The only thing you can remember me by is my name and kisses. Pretty sad, huh? I'm not an obsessed slut, I swear, it's just ya need to feel sometimes, ya know? To feel human every now and again. In a way, I'm as cursed as Barbosa and his men. Just not in the same way.

"You off to find Alex?" Jack joked, elbowing me as we docked.

"Of course." I responded with a smirk. Which is when I noticed Will behind me, rather shocked. I turned around, patted him on the cheek and said sweetly, "Never get involved with a pirate, love. Not unless they love you, savvy?" I grinned and sauntered off the ship.

He rushed after me, "So that's it?" He asked, looking at my lips.

"You're here for your dear Lizzie. You don't love me, you love her. You just forgot momentarily." I told him offhand as I walked down the gangplank. Then I turned to him, staring him directly in the eyes with my stunning green ones, "You love Elizabeth Swan. Remember?"

"I-I do." He murmured slightly, walked back up, and joined Jack without a further word. Jack watched me as I made sure Will went fully back to him and I saluted mockingly receiving a grin from the captain before walking off down one of the many winding streets of Tortuga.

"Desiree!" Alex called, a grin spreading across his face.

"Hey." I called lazily, still walking slowly down the street. He called me Desiree. How weird. He rolled his eyes and raced forward to meet me. Alex had really grown into a hottie. He was tall and muscled with scruffy brown hair that he cut short cuz he knew I liked it that way but he also had these really deep blue eyes and long black lashes. And muscles. Have I said _anything_ about his gorgeous muscles? Well they are there, and they are Mh-mm good. He pulled me to him and hugged me tightly. I was a little surprised he wasn't kissing me but whatever. I glanced over his shoulder and noticed his buddies were stunned.

"I knew you'd come back." He murmured.

"Of course I would. Why would you think I wouldn't?" I asked confused. What was all of this about?

"Nothing." Alex murmured into my hair. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure." I responded a little weirded out.

"Come on." He led me across the street into one of the more decent inns. Weirder.

"What's going on?" I asked him, "Should I be worried?"

"No." He smiled affectionately. He sat me down and ordered two lemonades. Weirdest. He always drank rum or something. Uhm...can I be scared now?

"I'm not often on Tortuga anymore. Luckily my friends convinced me to come this time or I might've missed you." He told me, swirling the lemonade around and around in his cup before looking up at me.

"I thought you _lived_ on Tortuga." I asked quizzically.

"I did." He responded, "I moved off of Tortuga a year ago." He stopped and stared at me, "I'm earning a living now on the Caribbean islands."

"Earning a living." I repeated dumbfounded.

"Yes." He told me quietly.

"Oh. So you're engaged or something now. I see." I responded, standing up, just a little bit dazed. I mean...this was _Alex_...I mean, I had always just ya know...thought he'd be around... What the hell was going on? Why was I suddenly missing the hugest points? Yet it all had to do with me. I could read Jack and Will like an open book but I couldn't tell you a single thing about myself or those that touch _me_. What a load of bull-

"No, no." Alex responded quickly, grabbing my arm and setting me back down. "Nothing like that."

Oh. Maybe I wasn't completely losing it. But I still didn't know what this was all about.

"Desiree, we've known each other for a while now, haven't we?" He grinned, remembering the good times.

"A very long time." I agreed with a similar grin.

Then he looked at me seriously, "That's why I guess I'm asking. I don't know if this is too much..." He trailed off.

"What?" I pressed, getting just a little impatient.

Alex scooted closer and answered softly, "I wondered if you'd come back with me." He paused, "I know-"

"I'd have to give up being a pirate." I deadpanned. "I don't know how you could even _ask_-"

"I'm a merchant Desiree." He broke through, "I know you're only a pirate because you love the sea, not for gold. I'll give you a ship. Anything you want and then, maybe once you've settled...if you'd...m-"  
"Come on Desi! Time to pick out a crew." Jack broke in cheerfully, clapping me on the back.

"I'm busy Jack. Can't you see that?" I murmured, not taking my gaze off of Alex.

"What could be more important than-" Jack stopped abruptly, looking between me and Alex, "I'm just gonna go now love, savvy?"

I didn't say anything as Jack walked away, but saw Will waiting just outside the inn from the corner of my eye.

"Marry me." Alex finished quietly, taking my hand and looking me in the eye.

"Alex..." I choked out.

"No." Alex stopped me, running a hand through my hair and gently grazing his lips with mine, "Don't answer me now. I want you to think about it. I know it's a lot to ask...but I love you." He murmured softly against my cheek before standing up and walking away. I sat there for a long time just staring at the space where he had been sitting. How could he love me? I hadn't known him before-before whatever happened had happened. I wasn't allowed to make an impression! How could I...could I make such an impression on him? It was impossible! Completely impossible! Impossible...

"Desi? You okay?" Jack asked me gently, resting a large hand on my shoulder.

"No, no I'm not." I responded, standing up. We walked away together and he asked me, "So what are you going to do love?"

"I don't know. I really don't know." I mumbled miserably.

Jack was silent for a few moments before inquiring, "Do you love him?"

_A/N: (Next Time On Me and Jack: Does Desiree love Alex? is what everyone is wondering, no doubt. How did Jack become, well, like he is? (a Q from TETC, finally possible might be answered (as soon as _**I**_ figure it out...)) How could Alex feel for Desi? It's impossible, right? Maybe, maybe not! Well, that's all for now! Remember that Quantum loves, savvy? -Writing Fairy-)_


	9. Chapter 9: Lala Land

_**A/N: (Hey folks. Here's the next installment...kinda sad. Be prepared. Thanks for reading and have a great day! TETC's Q is answered so pay attention! Not that most won't get it just...yeah. Sorry Aqua. I haven't answered the Q of love yet, but I'll get there! Don't worry! Am I making Paul proud RoonilWazlib? Thanks again! Cheers, -Writing Fairy-)**_

** Chapter 9, La-la Land**

I actually have no idea how I fumbled through an unexpressive answer to Jack, but somehow I managed to get away with it. Well, actually I didn't say anything on the topic, I said, "So...what kinda crew did you have in mind?" What an answer! Superb! Cuz that really answers "Do you love him?" Of course it does. Duh. Anyone who dares tell Jack that that isn't an answer to that particular question _will_ regret it. Cuz I'm sure he didn't realize it. _Ri-ight_. Let me live in the clouds for just a little longer, okay? God, I'm only twenty-four and...yeah...okay. I'm out of reasons for living in la-la land, but it'll end soon so...so...just leave me alone, okay!

_**A/N: (It's a chainsaw, okay? For Aqua and TETC. Lucky you that I love you so much)**_

My mind was in total turmoil. _Love_. The very emotion I had craved ever since Jack had lost it. He had...fulfilled...that yearning before...before...I guess it's time I relive it. I had always conveniently deleted that precise volume from my recollection of memories. I'm fairly certain Jack has too, but...

Anyway. I had just turned nineteen a few weeks before. Jack and I had heard a rumor that the Pearl was going to be in East India. So guess where we were. Three guesses. C'mon. I know you can get it! And no, we were _not_ in England. _No_, we weren't in the Caribbean Islands! C'mon now! Okay, since I'm officially tired of all the stupidity...we were in East India! Whoopee. Big-freaking-surprise. Ugh.

Well, here's the gist of how we got stranded there: We left the ship we had...er..._commandeered_ from a merchant in England to search East India thoroughly for any sign of the Pearl. We come back and all that's left of our wonderful boat was a note slashed into the wood of the dock:

**NO MORE BOAT**

Jack was so pissed...I thought he was going to freaking blow. I mean, _he's_ the pirate. He doesn't get _robbed_. He's the _robber_. Most of the time. Apparently somebody missed that lesson. I mean, he's _Captain Jack Sparrow_. And nobody messes with Captain Jack Sparrow. Except for me. Snicker, snicker. (There was this one time when I washed his clothes in pink dye. I mean, like bright-freaking-neon-pink. Hehe. He walked around like that for _weeks_. Partially cuz he never found new clothes he liked and whenever he did I fed them to a dog or a shark and just tore them into strips for rope to practice my knots with. That's called irony my dear friends. Ah, the good times...) Well, we ended up coming back up the dock, Jack swearing up a storm.

Listen closely cuz I thought this was pretty funny. A lady actually came down from a house near the docks and started yelling at him, "What do you think yer doing! There are children all aroun' and with yer foul mouth they're gonna learn things they shouldn't be learnin' so you'd better shut yer yap and go back to the toilet you erupted from!-" Oh god, it went on for bloody _ages_. Jack was just gaping at her. I was laughing my ass off. This was the single funniest moment of my life, but after I heard, "You and your _scalawags_-" She was talking about me and my lovable crew! Oh-no-she-didn't!

"Um, excuse me miss." I interrupted politely, side-stepping in front of Potty-Mouth Jack. She was caught so off guard by my polite demeanor she just stopped. Perfect. "Jack, your potty mouth, has just gone through a huge atrocity. His boat was stolen and he is obviously very frustrated. That is not a good reason for his present behavior but I'm hoping you can pardon him, just this once, for this indecent display of profanity. I promise I will make sure he keeps his choice of words in check, especially around the immature and youth of our beloved world from this point on. I beg forgiveness for his stupidity and inconsideration, mademoiselle." I apologized charmingly.

"Well...well...I mean...I suppose..." She stuttered.

"Desiree Sparrow." I introduced myself smoothly. See the thing is, Jack really hadn't earned his rep as 'Most Wanted Pain in the Ass' until after this whole scenario, so it was safe to say 'Jack Sparrow' or 'Desi Sparrow' without having people have heart attacks. Then, people just cursed us under their breathe and waited for the day when we'd be hauled in. I introduced the others, "Jack Sparrow a.k.a. Potty Mouth. And the rest of our merchant crew." Which is when I got a good look at the woman yelling at Jackie Boy. She had pale, ivory colored skin and dark brown eyes rimmed in blue surrounded by dark brown lashes. Her wavy light brown hair that fell down to her waist, sun kissed blonde streaks running through it and a simple faded green dress adorned her petite body. Jack was watching her...closely. Maybe a bit too closely. Uh-oh. This woman seemed like a good person. I wasn't going to let Jack taint that. Who in their right mind could?

"Tae Finner." She responded easily, shaking my outstretched hand.

"Nice to meet you." I told her with a smile. Jack was almost _drooling_ at this point. Definitely time to be going. "Thanks for your tolerance of Jack but we must be heading off, thanks." I nearly freaking _dragged_ Jack away and winced when Tae called, "Do you need a place to stay for the night? I'm certain I could make room..."

"That would be much appreciated Tae. Very much appreciated..." Jack answered immediately somehow sliding out of my vice-like grip and right in front of her.

"Desiree...Sparrow. He's a little-" Tae looked at me uncertainly.

"Creepy. Yes, I know." I deadpanned for her, grabbing his arm and yanking him so he was at least two feet away from her chest. Ugh. What _is_ it with men? "And I don't think it would be in everyone's best interests if we bunked with you. Not that the offer isn't thoroughly appreciated but-"

"We have no money! It was stolen with the boat!" Jack blurted out suddenly. Okay, question, since when _did_ we have actual _money_? At least any we were willing to_ spend_? Try: never. It'll be right. Trust me. Okay don't. Your choice. I gave him an incredulous look and was desperately willing for him to just fall down and die. The stupid horny git.

"Then I insist you stay here." Tae told me firmly.

"You don't know what you've just done." I sighed as the men ran forward toward the house with a mighty yell. "I'd make a list of all of you're valuables and when we depart frisk all of them thoroughly." I informed her glumly, trudging after them. She just stood there shaking her head and smiling.

I-I'm not exactly sure of what happened next. I've been denying it so long...but I'll give you the gist. We ended up staying there longer than I could have possibly imagined. _Weeks_, in fact. Jack got thoroughly attached to Tae, and something told me that this was different than his usual one-night stands. He seemed...smitten. So unlike Jack, I know. But it was one night, many weeks after our original landing in East India. I was itching to get back on the water. I had spent some time with a merchant down near the docks and managed to get to sea once or twice when the urge had been strongest, but it was calling me again, and I could hardly contain myself. I hopped around Tae's mansion, a complete insomniac of late. I think it was the withdrawal of the sea. That was the only plausible reason.

"Jack! I wanna get outta here." I whined. I was done being a good girl about it. He _knew_ I was addicted to the sea. I had thought he was too.

"Yes, I know Desi." Jack responded, apparently getting irritated at my constant nagging.

"Then why aren't we leaving!" I demanded. "We've been landed for _weeks_ Jack, _WEEKS! _Not just days, _weeks_! I need the sea. The Pearl isn't here. Let's go!" We had asserted this nearly three weeks ago. Yet we were still on this god-forsaken strip of land. I needed to get back to Barbosa before he got suspicious, but the problem was I had lost track of the Pearl. Don't ask me how, it was the first and, so far, only time it had ever happened. I just always knew where it was, but for some reason it had headed straight off of my radar. Our last bet was just to leave me at Isle De Muerta.

"Desi." Jack sighed tiredly, "Sit down. I need to talk to you."

"I don't like the sound of this Jack." I replied uneasily, but I sat down anyway.

"Desi, I think, I think-" Jack swallowed hard, "I think I'm in love Desi."

I started laughing. I mean just outright threw my head back and laughed. Jack. King of One-Night Stands. Jack. In _love_. Then I noticed the serious expression on his face, "You're not kidding are you?" I asked incredulous, my jaw dropping.

"No, Desi." Jack told me in a very un-joking-ish manner.

I swallowed hard, "So what does that mean?"

"It means-" Jack paused, it apparently hurt him to say this, "that I'm leaving the crew in your charge. Captain Desi Sparrow. Has a ring to it, doesn't it?" He smiled weakly, pressing something into the palm of my hand. I looked down to see the compass of heart's desires there.

I flew into a downright rampage. Hot, angry tears welled in my eyes and I screamed, "YES JACK, PLEASE ABANDON ME! THE LAST PERSON WHO EVER CAN AND WILL CARE ABOUT ME IN ANY WAY! JUST FORGET IT JACK! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Then my voice quieted and I murmured in a defeated voice, "I guess you _don't_ care..." Which is when I ran off and banged heavily on all of the crew's doors as I passed them, yelling, "We're shipping out. I want you outside of this house with all of your stuff -_none of Tae's and don't think I won't find it_- in five."

"Desi! Desi!" Jack called frantically, chasing after me, but I was faster than he was. I ran into my room and slammed the door hard, jamming the lock in. He rammed the door a few times, but gave up soon and instead said through the wood, "That's not what I meant by that Des. You know that."

"What's going on Jack?" I heard Tae ask. Which is when I flung the door open and hollered at her too, "THIS IS ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT! IF YOU HADN'T EXTENDED THAT DAMN INVITATION FOR US TO STAY JACK NEVER WOULD HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE AND LEFT ME BEHIND TO ROT LIKE A WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH! DON'T YOU _DARE_ COME OVER HERE AND ASK 'WHAT'S GOING ON JACK?' ALL INNOCENT. LIKE YOU DON'T _KNOW!_ HOW _DARE_ YOU!" And with that I pushed passed them and stormed out of the house to see the crew assembled out front.

"What boat are we taking?" Chris asked.

"I don't know." I responded glumly.

"Where's Jack?" Patrick asked.

"Jack who?" I asked with a hollow laugh, tilting my hat down slightly over my face. "You're looking at your new Captain." I walked off, brandishing the compass for the crew's astonished eyes, and, bewildered, they followed. Between my mutterings and what they've noticed going on between Tae and Jackie Boy they got the gist.

"I can't believe Jack handed us over to you." Patrick muttered dumbfounded.

I just laughed, "You think you know him..." I sighed miserably, pushing the compass into my pocket. I wasn't a captain. I was a first mate. I was the behind the shadows person. Not a captain. They all just looked at me, for the first time perhaps realizing what Jack had been to me. Maybe realizing that I was completely lost. But whatever the notion, Chris wrapped his arm across my shoulders and I leaned my head on his arm, stifling sobs.

"It's gonna be okay." Richard patted my back.

Which is when I jumped. What the hell was I doing? I was Captain Desi Sparrow. Not some wishy-washy little maid! I shrugged away from under Chris's arm, my face stone, "Got off it. I'm not some wussy little girl." I stomped off and someone grabbed me from behind. "Get off of me Jack. I can handle this on my own. Not that you offered any help." I ordered coldly.

"Desi." Jack said gently.

"No, Jack. I don't wanna hear it." I snapped, "Go be with the love of your life and abandon everyone else without any notice whatsoever. Go on. Just leave me and my crew alone."

Jack pulled away, shocked at my attitude, "Desi..."

"Well what do you expect Jack! I love the sea. I can't stay." I shouted at him. "And you won't leave." I quieted, "We have to walk our separate paths...and if we do, that's it."

Tae moved out from behind Jack, "I'm-"

"Please," I pleaded, my voice strained, "This is hard enough without you giving your two cents." She quieted immediately, looking at me sadly. Up until a few minutes ago we had been pretty good companions. She probably didn't even know why I was being all pissy. Which, of course, made me feel worse and even angrier.

"Could you come back, now and again?" Jack asked quietly.

I just looked at him, "I don't know Jack. I really don't know." Jack is my father. There, I said it. Not just 'for all intensive purposes'. Not a 'father-figure'. Not 'kinda'. He _is_ my father. It would hurt so much more to only see him once a year than never at all.

He nodded, leaned forward and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back fiercely. If this was the last time I was going to see Captain- I mean, Jack Sparrow, it was going to be heartfelt. The best year's of my life were spent with Jack. Whether as a kinda-merchant, a pirate on the Black Pearl, or robbers in desperate _commandeering_ of ships, it had all been the best. I had never known another life...this was gonna be hard.

Suddenly a scream pierced the still night and both Jack and I whipped apart to see men grabbing at Tae. We moved into action immediately, but out of the darkness nearly thirty men surrounded us. East Indian Pirates. Bloody, low-down, scalawags. You think Barbosa, Jack, and I are bad, those East Indian pirates have no honor for the code or anything. Not suave either. They move by brute force. I'm proud to say we took out a good twenty four of them, between Jack, Chris, Patrick, Frederick, Richard, and me. It was the last six that whupped our asses.

I came to a while later, my head pounding, feeling like a slab of meat that had been pounded on with a mallet then thrown back into the freezer.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked me quietly. He was leaning up against the bars in our cage. I looked around.

"Where's the rest of our crew?" I asked, fear creeping into my voice.

"I don't know." Jack responded hollowly.

"Where's Tae?" I asked, dreading the response.

"I don't know." His voice was completely devoid of emotion.

I shivered involuntarily. This could not be good. I didn't want to even ask if he thought they were okay. My head was pounding a steady rhythm against my skull, offsetting the sound of my heart which was thumping a heavy, scared beat into my ears.

I jumped when a door was suddenly slammed forcefully against the stoned walls. First an East Indian pirate came in, then our crew shackled together, who looked thoroughly beaten and bruised and then...oh god. Tae. She looked the most worn out of them all, the last guard pushing her forward unpityingly. But what frightened me most was the fact that the only thing she was wearing were her underclothes. But they were ripped and torn...and I feared the worst. Jack let out a strangled cry and grabbed the bars until his fingers turned white, shaking them violently. I took him gently, speechlessly, and pulled him back as a third East Indian pirate walked in, looking like the head honcho. Jack clutched my arm tightly until it went numb from loss of blood circulation.

"Jack and Desi. What a delight." He grinned a merciless grin that left me with the chills.

"We didn't do anything to you. Let us go." I ordered. It wasn't gonna work but it was worth a shot.

"I never accused you of anything, did I?" was all he told me.

"Then why have you taken us hostage?" I asked unflinchingly.

"So the rumors are true. Nothing gets to you does it?" He told me sweetly. "I'd like to take a shot at your brick wall. Seeing as no one else seems to be able to even chip it." with that he pulled out a pistol and shot Chris in the stomach. I held back a cry of dismay.

"Not flinching are we?" The man looked at me with cold, daunting eyes. I said nothing. I was too busy holding back my tears, my face as hard as stone.

"Don't give in to this bastard Desi. He's gonna kill us all anyway." Chris breathed at me, holding back moans and tears.

The East Indian honcho turned and shot Patrick just underneath the heart and I jerked slightly. He was gonna get to me. But I wasn't a heartless bitch. There was no shame in that.

"You bas-" I started to growl.

"Ah-ah-ah. Watch your tongue." He scolded me innocently. I remained silent, fury working through my system and scouring my blood like a poison. Jack was now squeezing my arm so tight I couldn't move my fingers. His face was white and he was shaking with rage.

"Be good Desi." Patrick told me weakly before taking a last shuddering breath and lying still. Christopher smiled at me wanly and sighed before leaving to. I nearly burst into tears. I jumped up, Jack was so startled he let go of my arm. I shook the cage bars viciously crying, "Let them go! It's me you want. Kill me. Torture me. I don't care, just leave them be."

"That wasn't that hard." The head honcho scoffed then looked at me with disappointment in his cold gaze, "Weakness. In the end you are and always will be just a weak little slip of a girl." He growled at me, reaching down and slitting Richard's wrists, ankles, and stomach. My stomach lurched. He was killing them in the most painful way possible, allowing blood loss to mingle before their final breathe. I was gonna kill this bloody pirate if it was the last-

"Desi?" Richard croaked, "If it's any consolation, you'd make a great captain. Thanks Jack for all you've-" Honcho slit his throat.

A coldness gripped me as I screamed, "YOU CAN'T EVEN LET THEM HAVE THEIR LAST FINAL DAMN WORD!"

"That'd be too kind." Jack remarked monotone. Tae looked up at Jack, meeting his pained gaze. Her eyes were hollow and her hopelessness was clear in her slumped, defeated posture. I looked at Frederick. He was next. I just knew it.

"It's alright Desi. Comes with the territory. Years have been fun kiddo." He told me with a smile I could see took ever ounce of fight left in him to bring up. "S'long Jack. Ya bloody pirate."

Jack looked at him, "You've been part of the best crew we've ever had." He murmured sadly.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR!" I hollered at the head honcho. He looked at me mercilessly.

"How touching." He taunted, holding up his pistol and ramming one right threw Frederick's skull. The tears that had been welling in my eyes poured down my cheeks, flowing like a river down my neck and down my shirt across my chest. Jack pulled me to him, but my gaze was focused on Tae.

"I told you you didn't know what you were doing, having us bunk with you." I told her shakily, my voice cracking, cold salty tears running into my open mouth.

"It was the best thing that's ever happened to me." She choked out, but she was looking at Jack. He looked back, the pain on his face bringing fresh tears to my eyes. Suddenly Jack's gaze shifted to the head honcho and he immediately pulled my face into his chest, his hands clamping over my ears. I don't know what he saw, but I can take a guess. Though I'd rather not. I heard Tae's muffled screams through Jack's hands and the slight sound of a knife slicing through skin.

"I love-" But she was cut off by the ringing sound of a pistol being shot.


	10. Chapter 10: Cold Hard Reality

_A/N: (Hey guys! Lotz of luv and thanks for reading! -Writing Fairy- Read TheEvilTrafficCone's story about Rummy! It's awesome! Read and be astounded! Luv ya girl! Read 16aqua's stuff too. Like her You Can See Me, But I Can't See You story. Very good read. Laterz!)_

**Chapter Ten, Cold Hard Reality**

Jack had never been the same since...and neither had I. Jack and I spent days in the cell, randomly pounding on it, rattling it, shaking it. Finally, the abuse became too much and one day, with a derisive thwack, it flew right off the hinges. Jack and I made a mad dash for somewhere -anywhere- other than there and came to the quick realization that the pirates were gone. Weird, but we weren't going to complain. We stole a ship and were outta there before nightfall.

Jack was cold and distant for the longest time after that. We stayed at sea and didn't make land for just as long. We sat in the middle of the ocean, unmoving, uncaring. I remember staring off into space for days, Jack near by, absently patting my back, running a hand through my hair, or just standing completely still, seemingly devoid of life. It killed me, seeing my father like that, but I was drowning in my own issues and had really no energy to deal with his too. It had to...hurt... He loved Rummy-Tae. Things were different with her, I could see it, and so could the crew. I mean, it worried me, yeah. I wondered how thing's would change between Jack and Me: The Life Of. I was sure it would...change. So, and I hate to admit it, but I did everything in my power to screw everything up between them. Okay, maybe I was a teensy, weensy, itsy, bitsy jealous. I mean, come_ on_, _she_ was getting all of his time, not _me_. Okay, _a lot _jealous, but that's not the point. I had yelled at her. For something that wasn't bad, wasn't her fault, something that was supposed to be celebrated. And I-I had yelled at her. Shouted. Screamed. I felt disgusting. I felt...it was all my fault. And it was. That bloody pirate only wanted to hurt _me. _Not Jack. Not my crew. Not Rummy-Tae. _Me._ It made my blood run cold, my mouth dry up, and my eyes water incessantly. They were all dead. I couldn't change it. It was my fault. I can't even _begin_ to describe how I felt...it was just an all over..._hatred_...of myself...part of me still...you can't really imagine how awful...it was just...it made you grow up. I guess that was the only way to put it. It was one of those moments that you say was what opened your eyes.

I was sitting on the ledge in some random portion of the ship. Just staring out at sea, hair blowing everywhere. Jack came up and leaned against the side, staring out at the crashing waves as well.

"It's all my fault." I cried suddenly, bursting out in tears. Jack looked shocked for a moment, before hugging me fiercely and murmuring, "No Desiree. Not ever."

"But it is!" I protested, sobbing, "It was me he wanted to get to! Not any of you!"

"Desiree!" Jack ordered, shocked, holding me tightly by the arms, "It isn't. And that's final."  
I nodded weakly, but I didn't believe him and he knew it. He hugged me tightly and we just stood/sat there for the longest time. It happened kind of quickly, but boats drift a lot, even when they're anchored, but the boat hit something and we both jerked, I fell off the ledge (again, I might add) (maybe I should just stop sitting on the ledges of boats. It could save a lot of aggravation.). Jack held onto me tightly, fear clouding his expression, "I won't lose you too." He groaned as he pulled me up. We both collapsed on the deck, breathing heavily. Jack hugged me, crushing my lungs with that damn pistol he kept with the one shot saved especially for the present captain/bastard of the Pearl, and chided me, "I told you never to scare me like that again Desi. I wish you'd listen to me."

I laughed as much as I could manage with my wind pipe so constricted. It was really after that that Jack became all screwy. I woke up the next morning to the rocking of the ship moving. I jumped up to find Jack steering.

"Where are we going?" I asked blearily, still half-asleep.

"Tortuga." He grinned devilishly. I will admit I was scared.

He was never the same since. But then again I wasn't too. Neither of us ever cried again either.

"So...what kinda crew were you looking for?" I asked Jack innocently in response to his "Do you love him?" question.

He just pursed his lips, but let it drop, and grinned mischievously at me, "A bunch of rum drinking hard salted scalawags, as it is my turn."

"Damn. It is." I cursed. I was gonna get stuck singing about really bad eggs again. I just knew it.

Jack laughed, "C'mon, the song's not that bad."

"No." I agreed, "It's bloody _dreadful_."

I surveyed the crew Jack had chosen from where I leaned against a stack of crates with a disgusted eye. Biggest bunch of freaked out weirdoes if I ever did meet any. Among them I saw Ana Maria. This was going to be interesting... Jack had stolen her ship, last time I saw her. As Jack chatted with Will my mind wandered to Elizabeth. I wondered how Barbosa was treating her. I had a sort of foreboding feeling that the spilling of her blood was going to happen any day now. This couldn't be good. I pushed passed Jack and whispered, "Leaving. Later." I turned Will's head toward the Dauntless which I knew would give him the idea of what should be given to Ana Maria as compensation for her stolen ship. I watched Jack fall right into my trap as he agreed to give it to Ana Maria. Snicker, snicker.

"But it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard." The guy Jack had asked for help finding the crew said. I never did learn his name. He only ever annoyed me and complained about having me aboard so I never bothered.

Jack looked over at where I had just appeared and I cocked an eyebrow at him, "It'd be far worse not to have her." Jack responded immediately. I smiled, and disappeared. Will and whatshisface looked up at where Jack had been and I smirked. I was long gone. No doubt you already knew that though.

I caught up to the Black Pearl pretty quickly. I knew right where they docked for the night on there way to Isle De Muerta and that's where I found them, just as night was falling. I thanked the merchant for the ride and jumped off, swimming around the jut of rock and catching sight of the Pearl. I crawled aboard and sat underneath the stairwell to take a breather before I showed myself as present. It had been a rather long day. A hard day. A lot of swimming, pilfering, and begging involved. Ugh. My peacefulness was interrupted by footsteps clomping down the stairs and a loud scream. I just couldn't open my eyes though, I was so tired...But they flew open immediately when a body slammed right into mine.

"Calm down." I told Elizabeth lazily. She gasped and clutched at her heart but said, "Oh. Hello Desiree."

"Deep breathes Miss Swan. Deep breathes." I chuckled, leaning my head on the cabin wall.

"Have you seen-" She stuttered.

I had to laugh at that. "Of course." I looked at her darkly, "Not all curses are myths Miss Swan. Start believing." Just then _it_ swung down from one of the steps on the stairs and Elizabeth shrieked and dove out from under them faster than I thought she could move. I guess adrenaline is good for something. I gave _it_ a disgusted look. The stupid thing always knew right where I was and was always the one to alert everyone else of my presence just because it pissed me off and I'd end up swearing at it and flinging it across the ship. It held the medallion and I watched it glitter as it swung back and forth, but my hatred of _it_ was too strong to use it's infatuation with me to get it. I swatted my hand out and it flew across the deck. A few of the crew chuckled, recognizing the sight of _it_ flying.

"For too long I've been dying of thirst and unable to quench it. For too long I've been starving to death and haven't died. I feel nothing. Not the wind in my face or the sea spraying or the warmth of a woman's flesh..." Blah, blah, blah. How many times had I heard this speech? Try ten million. It was enough to make me roll my eyes and give Barbosa an irritated look. "You best start believing in ghost stories, Miss Turner. You're in one." He drank rum and it just splashed off his exposed bones. I rolled my eyes. Ooh, creepy. Well, apparently Elizabeth thought so as she ran pell-mell into the cabin.

"Desiree." Barbosa called as _it_ came hopping back up to him.

"Yes?" I responded, swaggering down the stairs.

"Caught up, I see." Barbosa observed, shaking his head.

"Wasn't as easy this time, but yes." was my reply as I took a step back because _it_ was trying to jump on me.

"And what is old Captain Jack up to?" Barbosa laughed.

"Plotting, as per usual. Nothing solid though. Mentioned something about looking for a crew. Doubtless he'll follow through." I ticked off, purposely not mentioning Will at all. Normally I mentioned everything in a down low fashion, but I didn't want to even _hint_ that someone might be with him. Anything said could be too much and could put dear Lizzie in danger. Wouldn't wanna do that now do we?

"Almost to the island Desiree. I know you don't care as it don't concern you much." Barbosa informed me, then took a menacing step forward and said in a low growl, "But if Jack screw's this up girl, ye ain't gonna live to see the next day."

"Now why would that be?" I asked apathetically, my eyes focused on _it_ and the swinging medallion.

His hand jerked my head up as he lifted me from the ground. I wasn't really all that surprised. I had a good feeling it was coming. Barbosa likes to feel in control, "Cuz Jack'd tell you anything. And you'd know girl."

"And what makes you think you could get your hands on me?" I asked him coldly from behind him. He jumped in shock, looking at his outstretched hand like it had magically attained soap on it. God be damned if they ever showered, he smelled so rank it wasn't even funny. I whispered in his ear coolly, "I may not be cursed in the same way Barbosa, but I'm not someone to mess with." With that I sauntered into the cabin Elizabeth disappeared into.

"De-Desiree?" Elizabeth whispered.

"Yeah." I responded unflinchingly, plopping down on a chair, snatching an apple, and propping my feet on the table. "They aren't poisoned." I smiled. She slowly stood and came over, sitting down with her head in her hands. Her hair tumbled down, nearly hitting the floor and somehow that reminded me of me after what had happened to my crew and Rummy-Tae. I remember sitting in my cabin for a long time just like that. I caved. Damn it. I rubbed her back lightly and murmured, "It's going to be okay."

Elizabeth looked up at me and asked quietly, "How do you know?" her voice strained and her face defeated. It was just...sad.

"Because I promised." I whispered.

When she looked up I had vanished. I'm just too good at that...

I watched from the opening of the cave on Isle De Muerta grimly. Where was Jack when you needed him? Barbosa marched her in along with the rest of the crew. He looked at me questioningly when I didn't follow.  
"I'll keep guard." I answered the unasked question, not looking at him. I was too impatient, waiting for the outline of Jack's ship. It was going to make me go bonkers just standing there. Finally, after what felt like an eternity of foot tapping and nail drumming I saw the ship. A devilish grin crossed my face. This was going to be mighty interesting. Barbosa was going down. I could just feel it. Or maybe that was my stomach growling because I hadn't eaten anything in a few days. Hadn't even gotten a bite if that apple I had snagged off the table in the cabin. Sigh, food. How good did that sound right about now? Or maybe some sleep. That didn't sound bad either to be honest. I sagged up against the rock I was next to and felt my eyelids slipping. When was the last time I had slept? Yawn. I jerked myself up. No. No. I couldn't fall asleep right now. That could leave Elizabeth in...hmmmmmm.

_A/N: (Hey guys! Sorry bout the wait. Writer's block is making my life pretty sucky. Sorry bout the off and rather pointless chapter. And yes, she falls asleep at the end, if you were wondering. I just didn't want to put zzzzz cuz it's so lame. Laterz and thanks for reading! -Writing Fairy-_


	11. Chapter 11: Missing Out, But Not

_A/N: (Hello! Already you can probably guess that this is going to be a very weird chapter, well, it is. Let me just lay it out for you though. _

**Bold:** _with no italics is Desi's slumbering mind ranting_

_**Bold, Italics, and Underlined**:  is Desi's lazy ass internal voice_

_Italics: not bold is Desi's sensible you-have-responsibilities voice_

_Underline and Italics: dreams_

Regular:_ she's awake_

_Okay-dokee I hope you got all that! It's easier to understand when you actually read it because I tell you what's going on, but just in case you were confused...and if no one understands, I'll change it...but thanks for reading and check out RoonilWazlib's stories! They are supah funny! Like Supah Jack! And also check out A Sin for Jason's stories cuz they are fantastic too! Like Jack's Horizon! Which she needs to update... But anyway, hope you like this rather oddball chapter and EVERYONE needs to update their darn stories before I die of boredom. Thanks for reading and have a good year of torture in that little old place they call 'school' but what they really mean is 'prison/torture chamber'! Lotz of luv but hopefully not homework! -Writing Fairy-_

**Chapter 11, Missing Out, But Not**

**I knew I was asleep. I just knew it. Somewhere it my stupid conscious I knew I was asleep and another part of me knew I should be up and the last, most fore frontal, section was just being a lazy ass and saying** _**You've done your part. Jack's here, what more can you do?** _**But then I think, from the sane part of my drowsy mind, **_Wait, I'm leaving this up to _THAT_ bloody pirate and a mediocre sword handler? Have I lost it?_ **Apparently I had as the lazy ass side of me responded _Eh, what do I care. I'm tired. With all that I do, I deserve a good rest. _But I tried to agree while arguing at the same time saying quietly** _Even if I'm supposed to be on guard. And watching Elizabeth. And cleaning up after Jack and his stupidity. _**I started to cave and began to awaken but then my lazy ass section screamed** _**I DON'T CARE! I'M TIRED!** _**Nice. Real nice. And some part of me said this wasn't even the beginning of this whole damn mess. And why in the world was I dragged into this and...and after I had cursed everyone under the sun for anything I could think of, I had nothing left to complain about. I had complained myself out. Something that is quite an accomplishment, if you ask me, as I'm a pretty good complainer. Now I was even more exhausted and I completely gave into that dumb section of my mind that wanted to be a couch potato. **

**I slowly drifted asleep, my body slipping into a sitting position on the boulder and leaning across the wall behind it for more comfort, not that it was all that comfortable to begin with, but that's how tired I was. My mind drifted through childhood experiences, slipping slowly from playing cards with the crews I'd been acquainted with to swimming in the ocean to listening to Jack tell me stories to... a memory that always made me shiver. It was the one that had occurred just before I'd recognized my uncanny ability to be where I needed to, when I needed to, and to know what was necessary. I was always reliving it, craving an answer, a light to shine on what had happened, _anything_ to quell my inquisitive mind...**

_The water surrounded me, taking my breathe away and leaving me feeling dizzy and sick. I thrashed and thrashed, trying to pull myself up, but in vain. My clothes were heavy and definitely didn't help against the strong current. I tried to pump my legs to get to the surface, but my knot held them fast. I reached down in an attempt to undo the rope, but before I had fully bent over, something caught my eye. It was...I have no idea. I didn't get a good look at it, but it glowed, brightly. It left me mesmerized. I felt something press against the skin over my chest and gasped, sucking in water. I choked on the water, which is what actually made me pass out, not that the impending need for oxygen wasn't about to do just that anyway. Next thing I know I'm awake in my bunk and staring up at a thoroughly worn out and concerned Jack. When he left though, I realized that no matter how many blankets I pulled over myself, my chest never warmed. I pushed the blankets off, shivering at the sting of the sea air, even below deck, and ripped my vest off, flinging it to the side. I slowly undid the buttons on my shirt and felt the skin over to the left, just over my chest. It felt frozen. I jumped in shock and grabbed the kettle sitting on my nightstand filled with piping warm hot chocolate and studied the spot that felt so cold in the metallic reflection. It was white. I mean, pure white. I was thoroughly concerned and wanted to tell Jack but...but...but it sounded too weird. It was just a birth defect or something. And to my relief it was gone the next day. _

**I had always tried so hard to forget all of that and, obeying my protesting conscious, my mind turned to other things. Though I didn't exactly like the next memory either. **

_Bootstrap Bill looked at me with a soft smile. Finally, after a while of waiting for him to say something, I broke the silence, "What?" I asked impatiently. _

_"Nothing." He shook his head, but the smile was still playing on his lips and he fiddled with my hair from where he was kneeling behind me as I sat cross-legged playing solitaire. _

_I turned around and looked up at him accusingly, "You're a liar Uncle Billy." _

_A mischievous grin crossed his lips as he said mockingly, "Ah, the famous Desi has caught me again, she has. Nothing slips past that girl I tell ya. Nothing." _

_"Then what!" I demanded impatiently, completely forgetting about my card game and swiveling around completely to glare at him. _

_He laughed a full hearted laugh that, of course, made me smile and hit him playfully on the arm, "What are you up to Uncle Billy?" _

_"Well, can I tell you a secret?" Uncle Billy asked me in a hushed voice. _

_Uncle Billy was always pulling silly stuff like this. He knows I'm too old for this. I'm thirteen. I rolled my eyes and played along anyway, sarcasm dripping buckets in my voice, "Why yes Uncle Billy, I daresay I can keep a secret."_

_He rolled his eyes too but continued, "Jack's let me in on something you probably wouldn't have wanted him to." _

_"About Isle De Muerta?" I asked him, scoffing, "I know he shouldn't've said anything but-" _

_"What?" Billy asked confused. _

_Jack was contemplating telling the crew since they were badgering him so much, but I had told him that it was a bad idea and so far he hadn't done anything majorly stupid. Yet. "Nothing. So what did he say?" I asked, getting rather tired of this. _

_"Well, I do believe," Uncle Billy said, adding drama to it all by saying this all in slow-mo, "that a certain little lady, has, finally, after many years, turned fourteen!"_

_I gasped. Actually gasped. I had totally and completely forgotten. "Oh my god. I have." I said in shock. Uncle Billy just grinned. "Can't believe a smart little lass like you had forgotten." _

_"I dunno, I just..." I trailed off, stunned. _

_"Well, I have a gift to commemorate such an occasion." Uncle Billy announced, reaching behind him._

_"Is it stolen?" I asked skeptically. He knew I didn't exactly enjoy the stealing part of this gig. _

_He laughed, "No, no. I promise." He held out a small intricate jewelry box. It was a creamy color and flowers in rich colors covered the lid. The actual box was made of a rusty looking but ornate metal. Uncle Billy slipped a chain around my neck and held up a small key, "I figured this would help keep the contents from the rest of these scalawags. At least for a time." _

_"Oh, thank you Uncle Billy." I cried, hugging him tightly. _

_"You don't even know what's in it!" He protested oddly. _

_"That doesn't matter." I told him firmly, wrapping my hand around the key. "Among pirates, it's the thought that counts, especially when you're the only one of two who remembers a girl's birthday!" _

_He grinned, "Go on, open it." He urged. _

_"Alright, alright." I laughed. I slipped the key in the lock and opened it to reveal a simple, but beautiful gold bracelet. I smiled at him. Gold. There was another chain in their too and it was an anklet. It had a small dangling heart that came down at the tip of a V then another that hung down from that that was shaped like two triangles put together that were undivided. It was beautiful! I hugged him tightly before stowing the jewelry back in the little box and diving down below decks to hide it somewhere in my stuff. _

**Don't get me wrong, this part of the dream I liked, it was just what happened next... my mind just jumbled together and skipped to...to...**

_I was ambling across deck when Uncle Billy came up. I was worried about Jack, all alone on that island, but we were close to land and Jack was tough. He could rough it for a few days. I hoped. Uncle Billy was coming up from below deck, a troubled look on his face. _

_"What's wrong Uncle Billy?" I asked concerned now as well. _

_He looked up startled and opened his mouth to respond but just then...oh god. There was a loud crack, like a whip being lashed out and suddenly Uncle Billy wasn't just in one place, he was _everywhere_. I just broke down and started crying. _

_It was then that I turned around, about to just run, do something, anything to stop the hurt, and I bumped face-to-face with a dead Uncle Billy. I screamed and ran the other way only to bump into him again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again..._

**It wasn't until a while later that I dreamt again. My mind went blissfully blank for a few moments before turning to the most dreaded thing of all...**

_Alex looked across the table at me. He had just asked me to come back and live with him and to...eventually...marry him. God, it scared the living daylights outta me. _

_"Alex..." I choked out. _

_"No." Alex stopped me, running a hand through my hair and gently grazing his lips with mine, "Don't answer me now. I want you to think about it. I know it's a lot to ask...but I love you." He murmured softly against my cheek before standing up and walking away._

**I know, I know. The most dreaded? That's scary? But for me, it is. Scary enough. It gave me the shivers something fierce. Just the concept of it, I'm not even talking about the fact that Alex claims he loves me, it's just that he _can't_, and I damn well know it. But...but I saw it in his eyes. The love, I mean, and it was scary. The only person who had ever given me any sort of look like that was Jack, and I was way younger and it was a different kinda love, but love is, well, love, no matter what way you look at it. What confused me the most was that, now that I think about it, Uncle Billy cared about me too. Jack I can understand, he was there before my frigid dip, but Uncle Billy and Alex I both met after and the only thing I know is that nobody could ever remember me or even like me unless I saw them repetitively. I know, this is extremely confusing, just imagine if this was happening to you... I can't even wrap my mind around this, nonetheless figure out what's going on. Now I'm beginning to wonder if this whole stupid load was all in my head. But how could I explain the always-being-there-when-I-needed-to-be-thing? **

**As I slumbered my mind racketed back and forth what the possible causes were for all of this, what was real, what wasn't, and it took a long time, surprisingly, to figure out what my deal was. But when I did I seriously wanted to take Jack's pistol and use his precious one-shot-for-that-bastard-Barbosa and blow my bloody brains out. How could I have been so stupid? How is it possible to be so ignorantly _blind_? I just...gr. Stupidity is inexcusable! It's-it's-**

I shot awake as I heard a rock fall with a _clack_ c_lick clack kerplunk! _I scanned the cave and swore as I saw Will and his precious Lizzie float by. Jack wasn't with them. Jack and his stupid stick-to-the-code load. Will looked up and asked, "Do you need a ride?"

"No." I shook my head, "I have to go save a pirate's ass."

Will nodded grimly, paddling on and Lizzie turned to me and called, "Thanks Desiree."

"For what Lizzie?" I asked absently, my gaze trained further into the cave.

"I dunno. But I feel like you knew I wasn't going to get hurt and that...you sent Will here." Elizabeth responded, a rather odd look on her face. Probably because I called her Lizzie.

I flashed a grin at her and Will looked at me momentarily, "Consider us even."

"Even?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"Yeah." I replied sheepishly, "I was the one that handed Jack that pistol from underneath the docks. Sorry, love."

Elizabeth just looked at me, blinked a few times, and that's all that happened as the boat disappeared outside the cave.

"Your supposed to be dead!" I heard one of Barbosa's crew accuse Jack as he ambled down, looking pretty drunk, but I had a feeling he wasn't. More like a nasty conk on the head, instincts told me.

"Am I not?" Jack asked stupidly, looking down and then realizing just who he was talking to, turned around like an imbecile.

Immediately pistols and swords were brandished in his face and I sighed deeply. What-an-idiot. I sauntered forward and merged with the crowd. I didn't know how I was going to explain letting Jack and Will passed to Barbosa, but I'd come up with something. I hoped.

"Purley." Jack suddenly muttered. What? "Buhlalaughlehu" Oh god. Maybe I was wrong. Very wrong. Jack isn't an idiot or an imbecile. He's an ignoramus. "Parsley, partly, palley...

"Parley." I whispered into wooden eye's ear, rolling my eyes.

I snickered as he offered to Jack, "Parley?"

"That's the one!" Jack bellowed, "Parley! PARLEY!" He said it like 'Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, haaaaaaa! I gotcha! Ha ha!' Not quite, oh idiot of the sea. That's part of the code, and the code are only guidelines remember? But it'd keep him safe for he moment. I hoped.

"Parley?" The one next to wooden eye growled, poking him with the pistol, "Damn to the depths what ever mud man," I thing that's what he said, but whatever, "thought of Parley." He continued, an irritation filling his voice that I couldn't help but laugh at.

"That would be The Finch." Jack responded with that weird leaning forward thing. Woo-ooo-oo. Ya know, _that_. "Ooh, Desi. What're you doing here?" That's when everyone turned their pistols and swords on me.

"What?" I protested.

"You let him by!" The African American growled at me, taking me by the throat.

"That was an accident." I responded.

"Why?" He snarled, slamming me against the cave wall. And let me say, ow! Those walls are all craggily and uneven and they _hurt_.

"Stop manhandling my first mate!" Jack hollered, but was restrained by Barbosa's Satan men.

"I, well..." I muttered. Best to give 'em the truth. No matter how pathetic.

"You what?" He barked, forcing me harder against the jagged wall.

"I fell asleep, alright." I snapped. "I haven't slept in days. I haven't eaten anything in days. I've been too busy swimming between Barbosa and spying on old Jackie Boy, alright!"

He dropped me, he was so surprised.

"Take him to Barbosa." I ordered moodily, stalking off.

"You've been spying on me?" Jack called weakly, shocked. It was all an act though. He knew how this worked. If anything happened I was to align myself with Barbosa rather than give up my true allegiance to Jack.

"How the blazes did you get off that island?" Barbosa questioned, when we reached the main chamber in Isle De Muerta.

"When you marooned me on that god forsaken spit of land..." Ugh. It was a Captain Jack Sparrow bit. The funny part is, all of these 'Captain Jack Sparrow' spiels, are often when I've saved him or helped him or otherwise. But do I get credit? Nooooooo. Of course not. I tuned out and leaned against a pile of gold, my eyelids heavy.

Next thing I know, I'm being pulled roughly forward by some of Barbosa's crew.

"Desiree." Barbosa snarled at me. "I suppose this shows who you really work for, eh girl?"

"First off, last time I checked, I wasn't exactly a girl anymore Barbosa, second off, you've been running me so ragged that I'm exhausted." I informed him indignantly, "I fell asleep at my post." I paused, "And last time I checked I still needed basic necessities like food and drink and just possibly a little bit of sleep. Just maybe if I had been given time to get a good night's rest, just like you all don't need, I may not have fallen asleep at my post."

"Excuses, excuses." Barbosa slurred. "Like I believe you."

"Doesn't matter if you do or don't." I remarked idly, "That's what happened."

"See now Desi." Jack turned to me, "With me you'd get a good night's rest, promise. Cuz me and my crew need that too."

I looked at him, an interested expression on my face, "Really? How's the plunder?" I asked inquisitively.

"Better than usual actually." Jack responded casually, "I'm upping my crew to splitting it equally."

"Really?" I asked innocently, "Sounds like a good deal to me-"

See, the thing we all know about Barbosa is he's possessive. Especially when losing things to a certain pirate that will remain nameless. Snicker, snicker. Barbosa stormed up, shoved me away from Jack, and snarled, "Back to the Pearl."

I smirked at Jack and he called, "The offer stands."

"Duly noted." I replied mischievously. But the smile dropped quickly as everyone followed and I straggled behind, bringing up the rear. It took a lot to keep a smile on my face when I had figured out what my deal was. It was just so stupid. But it was real. To me, anyway. I was afraid of love.


	12. Chapter 12: Ignorance is Bliss

_A/N: (Hey guys! What a few days it's been. I'm kinda sick right now, so I guess that's a good thing and a bad thing. I feel like crap, but hey, I updated! Guess that's fine. Well, I'm sorry, this one's not much better than the last one boring wise. I just need to keep to the movie a bit, ya know? Well, have a nice day with lotz of fun and thanks for reading! Laterz! -Writing Fairy-)_

**Chapter 12, Ignorance is Bliss**

I was afraid of love. The whole bloody sodding thing was in _my head_. I wanted to scream. I wanted to go back in time and have figured this out earlier, if just for the sake of me. And I'm not saying that it was _all_ in my head, no, the getting-where-I-needed-to-thing was definitely very real...but for some reason, I now think I had acquired it over the years. But I'm not...usual, per say. There was still the impressions thing. That drove me nuts, but it was real. Very, very real shaking wise. Or was that in my head too? Was I as mad as Jack? But suddenly I don't think it had anything to do with my frigid dip. I think it was more...something I was born into. Oddly enough. I had been under that water for a long time. Who was to say my heart hadn't stopped and my blood had frozen momentarily? That was probably more likely. The water _was_ really cold... I was as mad as Jack. That was it. It had to be. Whatever...

Suddenly, I just didn't feel like caring. It took all of two minutes to dump every single one of those ridiculous thoughts out of my head. And ya know what? I don't think I've been happier in a _very_ long time.

That didn't last very long as Barbosa had to completely storm on my parade, but that was so usual I barely noticed. He had a...er, _conference _with Jack which I managed to sneak into. I stood in the corner, shrouded in darkness, listening closely.

"So you expect to leave me standing on a beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship?" Barbosa asked skeptically. I didn't really blame him. I mean, Jack wanted the Pearl!

"No!" Jack exclaimed, and I let out a relieved sigh. Maybe Jack could remedy this situation a bit..."I plan to leave you on some island with absolutely no name at all watching me sail away on _my _ship, and then I'll shout the name back to you, Savvy?" That was worse. I shoulda known better than to think Jack would actually _use_ some of that God given knowledge.

Uh-oh. _It_ has seen me...damn monkey.

"That still leaves us with the problem of me standing on a beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need." Barbosa countered.

Jack started playing with the apples in the bowl on the table, most likely just to piss Barbosa off, as he said, "Of the two of us, I'm the only one who hasn't committed mutiny." He started shifting through the apples, "Therefore my word's the one we'll be trusting. Although," Jack added, sitting down with a green apple in tow. "I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse same as you." He took a bite of the apple and commented, "Funny little world, ain't it?"

"Mh." Barbosa nodded distastefully, looking at the apple with disdain. Something he couldn't enjoy.

I almost laughed out loud. Nice going Jack.

"Captain, we're coming up on the Interceptor." the African American informed Barbosa and I fled, _it_ flying after me. I shot towards the front of the ship, farthest away from the wheel but closest to the Interceptor. Oh man, this wasn't good.

I glanced over at Jack and Barbosa to see Jack striking another deal with the present Captain of The Black Pearl and flinched. Barbosa wouldn't appreciate this and Jack was gonna be thrown in the brig. Yep, there he goes escorted by muscleman. Snicker, snicker. How did I know. Suddenly, I saw a green apple flying through one of the holes in the mast. I smirked, leaned backward over the edge of the railing and snatched it, taking a satisfactory bite as I leaned back in. The crew glowered at me as I devoured the apple hungrily.

"Food is good." I remarked simply as I tossed the core over board and walked away.

The crew on the Interceptor was in a complete frenzy. I sighed. Staying calm was a huge part of staying in control. I started going down to the brig but Barbosa grabbed me by the arm roughly growling, "Where do you thing yer going?"

"I have a few words for Jack." was all I said. Next thing he knew I was disappearing around the corner at the bottom of the stairwell, Barbosa empty handed.

"Good! Lemme out Des." was the first thing Jack said as I entered his holding cage area, abandoning the hole he was looking through.

"Jack, you really are stupid, aren't you?" I pressed a hand to my forehead, "We've been through this situation before and you know it-"

"Makes too much of an impression." Jack finished to my surprise, "Yeah, yeah. Ya at least gonna tell me when I'm going to get out and how?"

"Now that would ruin the fun, Jack!" I exclaimed, mock scandalized. I smirked before walking away though saying, "You might wanna duck and cover though."

"Wait! Why do I wanna duck and cover!" Jack hollered as I sauntered off. I came up and froze immediately. What the hell was going on over at the Interceptor! It looked like they had lowered the...the starboard anchor...nobody'd be insane enough to do something like that unless they were...well...Jack. And I had a good reason to believe Jack wasn't there...Elizabeth. That was the only person I could think of that I didn't know the full intelligence of. Will...wouldn't think of it. Ana Maria was too sane to do something like that. And whatshisface...Gibbs...wasn't smart enough. That left dear old Lizzie. I gotta say I was impressed. And very curious.

I clambered aboard the Interceptor a few minutes later to get everyone's complete and undivided attention as I wrung out my hair. I looked up at them quizzically and asked "Aren't you all in the middle of a battle?" That made them snap to and run around once more. I rolled my eyes and sauntered over to Will and Lizzie. "So what's the game plan?"

They both just looked at me momentarily before Will asked, "Whose side are you on?"

I actually thought about that. I was a pirate and pulled some pretty hilarious -but _wrong_- pranks. Yet I didn't plunder. But I loved gold. I liked a good cup of tea. Yet I fancied the sea something fierce. Good question Will. I looked at him thoughtfully as I replied, "Whatever side Jack's on at the time. And right now, he's on yours." I shrugged.

"Good enough for me." Elizabeth responded. "We're getting the cannons ready and filling them with whatever we've got. Anything." I nodded and bolted for a cannon close to the middle of the ship. It was the one with the little guy. I always thought he was so cute...then he opens his mouth.

"Shoot right there." I ordered him, pointing at the small hole Jack had been peering through as the Interceptor came up on the Pearl.

"What for?" He grunted.

"It's a weak spot." I fudged before walking away. But then again, Jack always did happen to be _my _weak spot. As my father, I'd do anything for him. Now, I still had to because he once did everything for me and I just couldn't tell him no. Not after everything we've been through. Get it?

I came up top to hear, "FIRE!" being shouted from both ships and ducked underneath the railing. If Barbosa or any of the crew saw me over there, I was toast. And not the yummy kind with golden butter either. _Burnt_ toast. And no butter. Yuck.

I vaguely heard Jack scream something from the brig and had to laugh when I figured out what it was, "Stop blowing holes in my bloody ship!" He was talking about the Pearl. Oh god. I was laughing so hard it hurt. Somebody shoot me now-

I guess I got what I wished for. Kinda. A large cannon skimmed right over my back and left me sprawling across the deck. I jumped up, cursing, and out of the corner of my eyes something big exploded near the brig. Thank you shorty.

"So that's what she meant by duck and cover." I heard Jack remark at the same time the door collapsed with a cccrrrrreeeeaaaakkkk.

Outta the corner of my eye I saw Will dive down below deck and I let out an aggravated moan. This ship was going down! No way around it. You don't beat immortals, alright? Or the Pearl. But people are just so stupid sometimes. It's rather shocking how contagious stupidity is... And I was just about to go get the damn thing! The medallion. It was down there. I could feel it. I know Barbosa could too. This wasn't looking too good. I glanced down from my hiding place to see water filling the area below deck and a beam blocking Will's way out. Damn it all. Maybe I should let him die...I mean, that'd mean Barbosa couldn't ever be whole again...I couldn't help but think that. But that also meant that Barbosa would live forever and terrorize the seas like the living dead he was. Hard decision. I'd wait to see if he was going to get out by himself first though. I knew this was gonna hurt if I tried to help.

I casually watched Jack swing across from the Pearl and grab Elizabeth. No doubt asking where the medallion was. I glanced around and spotted _it_. On the Interceptor. I turned back to Lizzie and Jack -wait a minute. Why the hell was _it_ on the interceptor? I looked back to see a glint of gold shining in _its_ stupid dirty paw. I growled. God I hate that thing! I watched Jack scurry after _it_ and Elizabeth run to the grate where Will was trapped underneath before being dragged away by some of Barbosa's men. Well. This was gonna hurt. It wasn't long before all of Jack's crew was captured and aboard the Pearl. A few of Barbosa's men ran below deck with some gun powder and a match. Oh man, this wasn't gonna end well.

I dove for the grate and shoved the boxes on top of it off with a single clean swipe. That wasn't hard. Wow, I didn't realize Lizzie was such a wuss. I flipped the grate open and wriggled passed the beam. It was a tight squeeze, but I made it. Will never would've fit through there, but I was a bit smaller than he was. I swam immediately down toward him and grabbed his collar roughly. I yanked him to the bottom of the boat, whipped out my sword and jammed it heavily into the sturdy wood. We were positioned under the beam, which would give us a bit of coverage so we probably wouldn't be killed, but I was certain we were going to get hurt. I grabbed Will's hand a wrapped it tightly around the hilt, my hands over his, him underneath me so I could shield him. I could get hurt. I'd be fine. Will? Now Will wouldn't. And that's when the shaking started. The bomb was about to explode and I wasn't supposed to be helping.

Will looked up at me questioningly, but I just shook my head and gritted my teeth. I clung to the sword harder and shut my eyes tightly, Will mimicked. The shaking intensified as the gunpowder burned farther and farther and it took all of my will power to hold onto that sword and not just let go. If I let go, I'd be back on the Pearl with my sword, Will drowning and being blown into itsy bitsy little chunks. That was what would happen. I had never defeated my impressionistic side before, but I guess now was better than never. I was a bit worried. I just hoped I didn't die in the process. I love you Alex.

_A/N: (Sorry this took so long to get out. And sorry about all the fluff. I'm getting to the good part, I promise! Lotz of luv and thanks for reading! Laterz! -Writing Fairy-)_


	13. Chapter 13: Run Aground

_A/N:(Hey guys! This one's short but I hope you like it! TETC, you need to totally read the one before this one before you read this one or it'll totally ruin the whole plot. Thanks Aqua and RoonilWazlib for your very kind reviews and though I highly doubt anyone knew will start reading a thirteen chapter fanfic, I hope anyone reading will kindly review, I'd really like some input! Lotz of luv and hope you enjoy! Laterz!-Writing Fairy-)_

**Chapter Thirteen, Run Aground**

The explosion hit me harder than I thought was humanly possible. I pushed Will towards the surface with the last ounce of strength I had as I sunk slowly to the bottom. I vaguely saw Will looking around wildly for me but couldn't find me so swam to the Black Pearl. Thanks buddy boy. What a great friend! And just then that was exactly what I needed. I'm not ashamed to admit it, I needed help. Crimson red blood swirled in the water around me and from the pain in my arm, leg, and stomach, it was from me. My head hurt, my body ached, and I had to swim to the surface cuz I was quickly running out of oxygen. Not. Good. At. All.

Elizabeth backed away from the pirates, holding up her dress, just so she could walk, no doubt, the pirates brandished swords and pistols and jeered her on rudely. Soon she made it to the end of the gangplank and looked down nervously into the murky water.

"Barbosa! You lying bastard!" Will spat at him. "You swore she'd go free!"

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy." Barbosa snarled at him, "I agreed she'd go free, it was you who failed to specify when or where." He sneered at Will as the other pirates restrained him harshly.

"I've always liked you." Jack gushed to the pirate holding him in a last ditch attempt to get let free. The pirate just growled at him and refocused his attention back on Barbosa and Elizabeth. What he didn't realize was that what he wanted to be paying attention to was right in front of his face.

"Where's Desi?" Jack murmured to Will as he was dragged passed.

Will avoided his gaze and looked ashamed. Elizabeth's dress was thrown into the crowd and Will glared at Barbosa.

"What happened to Desi!" Jack hollered at him frantically. He was waiting to hear she had swam to the island or was aboard the ship or had...had...something! Anything! Anything but..._that_.

Will turned to look back at him with sad eyes and immediately Jack understood exactly what had happened, "She gave her life to save yours." He whispered quietly. "Stupid girl. I knew -I knew she'd do something stupid like this one day." He was taking it hard and soon the crew were talking in hurried whispers.

"Desi's dead?" It echoed through the pirates like a virus being passed.

The one holding Jack shook him roughly and asked harshly, "Is Desi dead?"

Jack looked up across the waters towards the explosion, completely torn. He waited for her head to pop up over the crashing waves, for her to saunter up behind him and say something sarcastic, for her to wink from on top of the look out post, to...to...to...to... Jack's wild gaze came up with nothing. Desi wouldn't keep him waiting. Never. Not without an explanation first. She wouldn't let him stand there thinking she was dead, at least for this long. It took a while for his racing mind to finally admit it, but it hit home soon enough and he nearly collapsed under the burden of his realization. Finally he murmured, in a quiet, defeated voice, "Captain Desi Sparrow is dead."

_A/N:(I don't think there's going to be a sequel at this rate...-Writing Fairy-) _


	14. Chapter 14: FanFREAKINGTastic

_A/N: (Hey guys! I'm back! Thanks for reading! Thanks for the reviews sweeties! Ya know who you are! Hope you like this chapter and before-hand sorry for the fluff! Laterz! -Writing Fairy-_

**Chapter 14, Fan-FREAKING-Tastic...**

Jack dove into the crashing waves after his pistol. At the rate his...vacation...stay...imprisonment...on J. Sparrow Island was going he'd need it _before_ he starved. Not that he was gonna use it on Elizabeth or anything honorable like that. It was time for rum. Desi'd be proud...

I felt-I felt _cold_. I felt-I felt like if I just..._let go_...I'd be okay. But I knew better than that. I mean, come-freaking-on! Who doesn't know the white light thing? You've gotta be some kinda imbecile to not know the white light thing. Grr. Life sucks. Death sucks worse. Choice made!

So, with that thought in mind, I pushed myself harder than I've ever pushed myself in my life. But I was supposed to die. I knew it from the moment my fingers unclenched from the palm of my hand.

I started to shake.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship." Jack commented soggily from the shore line of J. Sparrow Island a.k.a. hell. But the funny thing is? That's not even _close _to what he meant. Translation: _God dammit, I need that boat to find Desi! That bastard! When I get my hands on him...! _

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you, so we can escape it the same way you did then!" Elizabeth protested as Jack stalked off into the palm tree forest.

"To what point and purpose young missy?" Jack spat at her, "The Black Pearl's gone. Unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in the bodice." He paused, looked openly at her chest disdainfully, "Not likely. Young mister Turner will be dead long before you reach him." Translation: _Elizabeth. Shut. Up. There is NOTHING I can do for Desi and all you are bloody doing is making me feel a whole hell of lot worse! _

"You're Captain Jack Sparrow!" Elizabeth informed him, protesting, as he randomly thumped his knuckle on unspectacular trees and stamped his foot in the sand. She swung herself around the tree he was for some very unknown reason rapping his knuckles against and continued, irritated, "You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East Indian company," She followed him, leaving the tree behind as he took overlarge steps through the sand looking like the brilliant idiot he was, "You sacked Nausou port without even firing a shot," She got up close to him and demanded, "Are you the pirate I've read about or not?" They were both silent for a few moments before Lizzie asked quietly, "How did you escape last time?"

Jack just looked at her, paused, then replied slowly, "Last time...I was here a grand total of three days, alright." He leaned down and lifted up an iron trap door, obviously what he had been looking for and continued, "Last time the rum runners used this island as a cache. They came by and I was able to barter passage off. By the looks of things they've been long since out of business. Probably have your bloody prince Norrington to thank for that." He thrust his arm out from the underground storage vault, a rum bottle handy. Translation: _I was being pretty damn stupid, lost the Pearl, I drank rum for three days until Desi saved my drunken ass (which she was NOT happy about...), Now we're stuck here cuz Desi ain't gonna be saving ANYBODY anytime soon, so sit tight, drink some rum, and of course Norrington's a dumb ass. _

"So that's it." Elizabeth said emotionally, obviously extremely disappointed. "That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow?" She was getting pissed now, "You spent three days. Lying on the beach. Drinking _rum_." Elizabeth seethed.

"Welcome to the Caribbean." Jack told her, already sounding drunk. No doubt getting prepared for later. He jammed a bottle of rum in Elizabeth's hand and sauntered off toward the beach. Translation: _Say hello to hell. Time to get drunk._

_A/N:(Let's get drunk and be somebody! Heeeeeeyyyyy! I don't remember who that song's by but it's a good one...Sorry. Couldn't resist. It's country so if you're thinking something else...uh...don't...anybody remember who it's by perchance?)_

I was shaking. I was supposed to die. Great. The world really _is_ freaking against me. Fan-freaking-tastic. Wonderful odds ain't they? Un-freaking-believable! I pushed upward slowly. Maybe if I did this in itsy bitsy little phases I could make it. Then again I could drown in the process. I could already feel my lungs craving oxygen and starting a long, unending chain of swears in my head. Ya know, the head movie reel of profanity that you play every time something screwy happens and it feels like the world's trying to screw you over but you would never show at home because, yeah, you'd never be allowed to leave your room ever again? Yeah. That one.

Well, my reel's going, I shaking something fierce, I'm starving for oxygen, stretching one painful, quaking limb up one after the other, and I still manage to have time to think: Barbosa. You. Are. Going. Down.

"Somethin'...somethin'...devil's...somethin'...matches...somethin' and really bad eggs, somethin'...somethin'... Yo ho! Yo ho a pirate's life for me!" Elizabeth and Jack sang loudly over the crashing waves and they sprinted around their fire like idiots. But when is Jack not? Translation: _Damn. I'm drunk. _

"I love this song!" Jack hollered as Elizabeth laughed and clung to him. "Really BAD eggs." Jack exclaimed before swaying on the spot and collapsing in the sand. Translation:_ Damn. I'm REALLY drunk. _"When I get the Pearl back," Jack began, yanking Elizabeth down next to him, "I'm gonna teach to the whole crew and we'll sing it all the time." Translation: _I'm completely and utterly lost without Desi._

"And you will positively be the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish main." Elizabeth informed him very drunkenly, draping herself across his chest.

"Not just the Spanish main, love." Jack responded dreamily, "The entire ocean. The entire world." I dunno if this says anything about his character but hey! I'll translate it anyway! Translation: _I have a huge ass ego considering I don't have a ship and can't function without my Desi cuz she's the one that really makes all this stuff happen. _

Funny what you find out when you realize what it REALLY means, ain't it?

Every ligament, every muscle, every atom hurt like hell. I was shaking like crazy, I needed to breath, I was feeling dizzy and disoriented, and, of course, I was in a total state of pain and agony from the bomb that blew off and left me in pieces. God, what a god-awful-freaking-day.

I could see the surface of the water. I could see it. Only a few feet away. COME ON! My arms were shaking so hard I could barely keep them moving towards oxygen. Wonderful clean, _wonderful_ oxygen. But I was failing. And I was failing fast. In the end only three thoughts kept me going:

1. Will was going to die if I didn't get moving.

2. Who was gonna clean up after Jack and his stupidity?

And...

3. There was something I had to ask Alex.

Gotta ask him...gotta ask him...gotta ask him... Slowly I inched toward the top of the water, moving, moving, just keep moving...My fingers breached the waves and my resolve strengthened. I can make it. I can make it. I CAN! I _have_ to ask Alex...AHHHHHHHHH. I took a deep shuddering breathe as cold air hit my face. My lungs were having a little party, screaming and shouting in happiness, while I was having my own little party. GOD I'M ALIVE! It was a god-freaking-miracle.

It took me a while to realize I had stopped shaking. I was still quaking, but now it was because of blood loss and the frigid coldness of the water. I pushed myself towards the Pearl with a string of thoughts running through my fevered mind: Get on board, wrap up wounds, sleep for three days, fix up Jack's stupidity, ask Alex what I need to ask him. Sounds good to me.

But by the time I got on board the ship I had found all the flaws in that stupid timeline. I'll leave that up to you to infer them yourself cuz they're kinda obvious but take that as an example of how loopy I was. I actually wasn't able to yank myself on board. Muscleman noticed me floating, nearly dead in the water, and (oddly enough) took pity on me and pulled me up.

"Desi. What you doing down there?" He grunted at me.

"The explosion." I coughed out, "Looking for medallion...ship blew up..." I panted pressing a hand against my side to try and stem the blood flow.

"Get Barbosa?" Muscleman growled.

"No. No." I choked out, "Just...just take me to Will."

"Why?" Muscleman snarled, taking me by my already aching throat. My lungs buckled and a gurgling noise escaped my mouth as spit filled it.

"Tend...wounds." I rasped. He let go and I continued breathily, "Who else knows how to on this ship where none of you get hurt?"

"I'm staying with you." Muscleman grunted, picking me up easily, "I want no funny stuff. No talking."

"Right." I sighed relieved as my body bounced back and forth painfully in his grasp.

"Desiree." A voice whispered quietly in my ear. "Desi?" the voice stopped for a second and cold water pressed against my face and I shot up, "NO! I shrieked. "No more water, _please_, no more water." I begged, pulling my legs to my chest, a stricken look crossing my face. It was then I realized I was laying on a cot and it was pitch black out.

"Calm down Desiree. It's gonna be okay." Will murmured quietly. He was sitting on a stool next to my cot and a few of Barbosa's pirates glanced over at my outburst, among them was Muscleman.

I took a deep breathe, "Sorry. Sorry. I'm-I'm fine." After the adrenaline rush is when the pain kicked in. I cringed and sunk down onto the cot on my back, but yelped as the red, open wounds scratched against the itchy fabric. But, as I shot up, I winced as a jolt of pain hummed through my stomach. I groaned in agony and Will helped to set me down on my right side, seemingly the only portion of my body not covered in cuts, bruises, and lacerations.

I wasn't wearing much, just my underclothes. I shivered and Will gently pulled the covers over me, working hard to not scratch any of the numerous open wounds, but I still flinched.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"No. No." I responded pained, "I'm just glad I'm not dead."

"You almost were." Will smiled slightly, "Your fever only broke a half an hour ago."

"Well, I've got great timing, don't I?" I joked with a strained grin as I shifted slightly and offered a pained grin. I rested my head on my pillow feeling exhausted. I don't recommend passing out as a good way to catch some z's by the way.

"Yeah." Will responded rather grimly. He leaned forward and whispered quietly, "Thank you."

"No big." I responded with a slight laugh, knowing exactly what this particular 'thank you' was for. Give ya three guesses...

"Hey! What're you talking 'bout!" Muscleman demanded, "I said no talking!"

"Right." Will and I both rolled our eyes at the same time.

"So what's wrong with me Doc?" I asked casually and audibly.

"Quite a bit." Will admitted, carefully pulling the covers off of my ravaged body. And I thought I _felt_ badIt _looked_ way worse than I could have imagined. His fingers gently grazed a long jagged cut across my stomach, "From the sword. When I was blown away from the explosion you must have rammed into it." He explained. He shifted lightly to my left side and stated, "Wood splinters from the hull of the ship exploding. Which I've already pulled out." He moved to my leg, then indicated my back and informed me, "Your back got the worst of the blast, ripping at the skin and ripping some of the muscles."

"And I wondered why I was in so much pain." I responded sarcastically, shifting tenderly.

"And various other nicks and bruises of course." Will finished with a small smile at my ability to joke over anything.

"Of course." I sighed smirking. Then I had a sudden realization, "Why aren't they bandaged?"

"They were. I'm just letting them breathe." Will responded, pulling some strips of fabric, tape, and gauze off of the table. He quickly and deftly cleaned my skin, his fingers leaving goose bumps across the places he touched, and bandaged the gaping cut on my across my stomach, then my side, and last of all my back. His hands roved carefully and gently along the torn skin, but they were blacksmith's hands after all. I tried not to show my agony, but it was hard. It wasn't Will's fault. Okay, yes it was, but that wasn't the point. He was helping me, and for that I thank him. Kinda.

"You'll be alright." Will told me surely, "Just nothing straining for a while and you should be fine."

"Straining? Like what?" I asked suspiciously, dreading the answer, lifting my head up to glare at him but immediately moved it back down because the moment I had moved excruciating pain sped along my neck line.

"Like...moving at all." He replied slowly, examining a long slice down my thigh.

"What!" I yelped.

Will looked at me with those piercing eyes, "You can't move at all."

"Fan-FREAKING-tastic." I growled, slamming down on my cot and groaning in pain.

It wasn't until later that we figured out that the excruciated pain across my stomach was actually around four broken ribs. Funny how long it took to figure this out, huh? Oh, yeah, and the fact that my collar bone was broken had absolutely_ nothing_ to do with the reason moving my head was like asking me to pound nails into my own foot. For the next day or so I could not move at all and grudgingly Barbosa allowed Will to tend to me. Nobody else on that bloody ship was likely to do it, nor would they know how.

"Stop fidgeting." Will scolded in an attempt to get me to stop moving my injured limbs. But by seven a.m. the next morning I was so restless that sitting still was...I'm pretty sure you're getting tired of analogies, but here's another...sitting still was as easy as telling a hyped up, sugar high'ed two year old that it was time for bed. Which was essentially what Will was trying to do, "Desiree you need to sleep a bit." I had been up all night, Will by my side on the stool placed next to my cot. The pain had been too much to deal with even _trying _to sleep and beyond that I knew we were getting closer and closer to Isle De Muerta which, of course, stressed me out more than ever. Will knew what he was in store for and he was acting all calm about it. I don't see how _he_ could be so calm when I was literally freaking out. This had nothing to do with me. Right?

I shook my head in frustration and let out a cry of pain as my collar bone grinded together in the clean break which doc had wrapped up all nice and sweet like a present. Great present. It still hurt like hell though. Will gave me a would-you-just-listen-to-me-it'd-be-less-painful look. That look was _really_ starting to piss me off. I moved and tried to get myself comfortable, maybe some rest wouldn't hurt...but my ribs were bound so tightly that getting comfortable was not easy. Not easy at all. Ow. Will looked on with a relieved sigh. I could tell he was happy his patient was finally going to call it an adventure and just sleep a bit. Even for a few minutes. I closed my eyes, clearing my mind, and focused on Alex after I had wiped everything else away. But something kept getting to me. I had to ask. My eyes popped open and I looked over at Will who immediately sighed heavily and gave me an exasperated look. I just looked back and asked, "Why aren't you scared?"

"What?" Will asked startled.

"C'mon Will." I scoffed, "You know they're going to kill you once we get to Isle De Muerta." I continued, then repeated, "Why aren't you scared?"

Will paused, thinking deeply, before responding slowly, " I know this is going to sound crazy, but I know Jack's going to save me." He paused but put a hand up when I opened my mouth, "Jack may be low, and a scalawag, and absolutely mad, but in the end Jack... Jack's got what most of us don't have: An insanity that never ends. And the insane thing to do in this situation would be to come save me. He might even just come to get the Pearl and decide to help me on the way, but as long as I know that Jack would do anything to get the Pearl I know he'll be back. And as long as he's back he'll save me, I know it."

I smirked at him. "Took the words right outta my mouth." I remarked dryly. "And I thought I was the only one who got that."

Will grinned, "Should of known. You know him better than anyone else."

"I just have this weird feeling that something very odd is going to come from this." I confessed. "Like this isn't the end."

He studied me for a moment before replying quietly, "I'd be lying if I told you I thought you were wrong. Now get some sleep, okay?"

I smirked at him before telling him seriously, "It's 'savvy' love."

_A/N: (Alrighty. That's the end of this installment! I'm getting somewhere! I'm close to done! I never thought I'd see the freaking day...anyway, thanks for reading, luv ya all lotz, and Laterz! -Writing Fairy-) _


	15. Chapter 15: Back to Normal, Kinda

_A/N: (Hey folks, I know you all been waiting on your tiptoes for my next installment, so here it is! Smirk Not that I have many people giving reviews or even reading it, but whatever. I could really use some feedback! I really would like to know what people think of my latest chapters because they're rather different from the ones I began with. Not as many flashbacks, more to the story line, and I don't know which people like better. PLEASE! I really need some reviews! Thanks bunches and yes, TETC, Desi's injuries are VERY much like that time you skinned your knee...sure...(shrug) Laterz and lotz and lotz of luv! -Writing Fairy-)_

**Chapter 15, Back to Normal. Kinda. **

The moment I was able to function on my own Will was thrown back into the brig and I was left to totter around on the ship stiff and in pain. Barbosa thoroughly questioned me as to what had occurred and somehow I managed to pull off a plausible answer. Don't ask me what I said. Just suffice to know it was a lie. I don't think I coulda repeated it even if I wanted to, I was kinda winging it the whole way through. I started getting jittery as the day wore on and before long I could see Isle De Muerta looming forbiddingly in the distance. Ohhh. This did not look good. This did not look good at all.

A pirate came up behind me and jammed his elbow hard into my back. "Damn! Watch where you're going dumb ass!" I hissed at him, grabbing him roughly by said-jamming elbow.

"Make me." was all the idiot said. I gripped his arm tighter and bent it oddly until I heard an odd and satisfying crack. He just looked at me like I was stupid. Of course it wouldn't hurt. _Now_. I grinned evilly at him, "We're going to Isle De Muerta so you stick figures can return to being human. How bad do you think that break's gonna hurt once you reverse the curse?"

His god-you're-stupid grin fell right off his face and I pushed him away after whispering menacingly in his ear, "Don't mess with me. You don't want me to have any reason to remember you in a bad light. Especially when you can actually feel." When he was gone I leaned heavily on the railing and took deep breaths. God that _hurt_. Like bloody freaking _hell_. Barbosa came up next to me with _it_ on his shoulder. _It _jumped on _my_ shoulder and I cringed. Not just because I hated the rat thing, not that that didn't have anything to do with it, but just keep in mind that my collar bone is _broken_. Yeah. Ow.

"You wanna slit the boy's neck?" Barbosa offered.

"No thanks." I responded tightly. First off, he knew I didn't have the stomach for that sort of stuff. Second off, uh, just no. "I really don't care about this whole mess. You guys got your asses into it, you get them out."

"Nice policy." Barbosa growled.

"Being a pirate practically requires it. Could you get _it_ offa me!" I snapped as it started licking my ear. Eeeeewwwwww.

Barbosa flashed a grin at me, "Now why would ye want Jackie offa ya?"

"Maybe because my collar bone's broken." I retorted through gritted teeth.

"Oh." Barbosa responded shortly, "C'mere Jackie." _It_ gave me a look before hopping back over to Barbosa's shoulder. I breathed freely again, my neck throbbing but no longer feeling so unbearable. I feel stupid and embarrassed admitting this, but I really wanted Jack. Not the monkey, god _help_ me, not the freaking monkey, but Jack. Jack Sparrow. Sorry, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. I know, I know, what the hell do I want Jack for? But Jack always made me feel better. Wait, I take that back, I don't want the _now_ Jack back, I want the _old_ Jack back. I want the friend that I could talk to. I want the Captain that would bark orders at me. I want the lying merchant. I want the prank-pulling immature pirate. Hell, I want the father-figure that was always so worried about my relationship with Alex. I want Jack. Isn't that kinda sad?

"You ready for this Desi?" Barbosa smiled toothily at me.

"Sure. Whatever." I responded absently as I thought through a few things. I didn't know what I wanted anymore. Alex was constantly on my mind of late, of what...of what he had asked me.

_"I know you're only a pirate because you love the sea. I'll give you a ship. Anything you want. And then, maybe once you've settled...if you'd...marry me." _

There was a bit of an interruption in the proposal, but it was...perfect. He knew me so well. I had thought I was gonna die when the Interceptor was going to blow up and I had admitted something to myself that I thought I would never say. I honestly loved Alex. Over the years we had grown up, matured, talked, spent time to together, and just plain old had fun. And somewhere along the line I had fallen head over heels for the guy. But I wanted to be the pirate that I was. But I love Alex. But I also love the sea. But I couldn't live without Alex. But what about Jack? Alex wouldn't become a pirate for me would he?

I faltered on that one. Would he? _...Anything you want..._ isn't that what he said? I don't think he meant it that way but... anything is _anything_. Right? He said he loved me. Then if he loved me would he...do this for me? Become a pirate? Did I really want to do that to him? Shove the life I led on him? But wasn't that exactly what he was doing, I argued with myself. I groaned in frustration. This just sucked.

I shoved all of that from my mind and instead worried about Jack. What was that bloody pirate up to anyway? Was he still on that island? Will had told me what had happened in a hushed whisper while he had been re-bandaging my wounds. I wanted to go check on the stupid pirate (Me? Dead? Come on now!) but my wounds prevented any type of harsh movement, which unfortunately included swimming. Jack also apparently thought I was dead, which might not be good for his confidence, but Lizzie was with him, and she was a sharp piece of gold that one. She'd figure something out. So either Jack was drunk, sitting on J. Sparrow Island without a care in the world, he was with Lizzie in some mad attempt to get out of there, or he was in irons. Funny enough, and I don't know why I think this, but the last one sounds the most plausible, knowing Jack.

I was knocked out of my reverie as I heard Barbosa bark, "Bring him!" I followed them to the gangplank, but Barbosa shot an arm out in front of my stomach and informed me, "You ain't gonna be coming little miss."

"Why not!" I demanded.

"Because ye be injured." Barbosa cackled, pushing me back with two hands, one on my ribs and the other on my collar bone. Pain exploded across my torso and I fell hard on my back, my whole body searing with pain. Will watched helplessly as I thrashed on the deck, panting heavily. The crew laughed mercilessly, waiting for the convulsions to subside before marching off. I finally managed to lay heavily on my right side, the only place I wasn't injured, and took a few deep breathes before sitting up slowly and painfully. I moved each limb in spurts, trying to cause as little pain as possible. "Damn him." I kept muttering under my breathe, "Damn him to hell."

Suddenly I heard Jack's voice echoing across the silent graveyard and my heart burst with new strength. I could do this! It was then that I came upon a realization: I needed Jack as much as he needed me. I stood up straight and tall, listening to Jack, a grin spreading across my face and the familiarly accented voice, "...Not if you're the one doing the ambushing. I go in I convince Barbosa to send his men out with their little boats. You and your men return to the Dauntless and blast the bejesus outta them with your little canons. Aye? Whatdja have to lose?" I could just imagine Jack's grin as I limped to the side of the boat, peering out into the dark night.

That's when I heard Norrington's voice and was even more confused, "Nothing I'd lament being rid of." No doubt you prissy little son of a-

"Now, to be quite honest with you, there's still a slight risk to those upon the Dauntless which includes the future Mrs. Commodore." I was almost rolling on the floor laughing. I understood everything now. Lizzie, smart girl that she is, had burned the rum to start a fire signal. That was the only thing that would've pissed Jack off that much to do something like that. When the boats had arrived Jack had been boarded with Lizzie and they were all ready to head off to Port Royal but Will was going to be killed so Lizzie accepted the Commodore's proposal and used saving Will as a wedding gift. Nice Liz. Sheer genius.

Minutes later I heard Lizzie shrieking at the top of her lungs. My ribs were hurting again. But this time because I was laughing my ass off. I snagged a boat from the Pearl and rowed to Isle De Muerta, my ribs and collar bone screaming in agony. I got there the same time Jack did and when he saw me he just stopped rowing. Dropped the oars right into the water. His mouth fell open and he just stared. I smiled widely and he hopped right over to my row boat and hugged me mercilessly. My body shrieked in protest but I didn't care. It was Jack!

"You're alive." Jack kept murmuring into my hair.

"Just barely." I whispered weakly.

He pulled away and looked at me and upon seeing the bandages poking out from my ragged shirt gasped, "What happened?" He asked, moving my shirt and quickly unraveling the bandages to see the worst of the damage, the sword wound to my gut and my raw red back.

"That." was all I said of the wounds as he wound them back up.

"Ow." He commented.

"Yeah. Just a little." I agreed, rolling my eyes.

"What are you doing out here then!" Jack demanded to know.

"Playing my part." I informed him firmly.

"You're going back."

"Then so are you because you're boat is floating away and your oars are at the bottom of the sea." I replied sweetly. He just gave me an irritated look, snatched the oars from me, and rowed us into the deep cave.

I blended in with the other pirates, but Jack pushed forward among the yelling imbeciles, "Excuse me... coming through..." Barbosa was on top of a large pile of gold, Will already bent over the medallions. We were just in time. Almost late. Like usual.

Jack waved Barbosa down and all of the pirate's quieted. I smirked.

"Jack." Will gasped. Somebody had been losing faith in Jack's insanity!

"It's not possible!" Barbosa exclaimed in a doubtful voice. Yes, you are seeing the ghost of Captain Jack Sparrow. He has come back to haunt you. Whoo-ooo-ooooo.

Ri-ight.

"Not probable." Jack corrected him, coming closer.

"Where's Elizabeth?" was the first thing Will asked accusingly.

"She's safe, just like I promised, she's all set to marry Norrington just like she promised, and you get to die for her just like you promised." Jack told him happily, "So we're all men of our word really, except for Elizabeth, who is, in fact, a woman."

"Shut up, yer next!" Barbosa snarled. He bent Will back over the treasure chest and pressed the knife up against his neck.

"You don't want to be doing that mate." Jack told him rather wisely. As if.

"No. I really think I do." Barbosa refuted immediately.

"Your funeral." Jack shrugged, tottering back and forth on his heels nonchalantly.

Barbosa rolled his eyes and looked up at Jack exasperatedly, "Why don't I want to be doing it?"

Jack answered immediately, "Well because," Jack began walking forward and Muscleman rested his hand on his shoulder. Jack gave him a look, slapped it, and walked forward towards the medallions. "Because the H.M.S. Dauntless, pride of the royal navy, is floating just offshore. Waiting for you." That was exactly what they needed to hear. They all gasped and Barbosa looked shocked. I shifted my way forward, closer to Jack.

"Just hear me out mate." Jack told Barbosa easily, "You order your men to row out to the Dauntless, they do what they do best," A raucous cheer went up from the pirates, "Robert's you uncle, Fannie's your aunt, there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet." I almost laughed out loud. Jack was really laying it on thick. He was goo-ood. I'll give him that much. Jack bantered on about who would take leader of what ship, plunder, yadda, yadda, yadda, "And you get to introduce yourself as _Commodore_ Barbosa." Now that did it. I could see Barbosa's eyes glass over, a picture forming in his head of him as a Commodore. I just watched Jack closely. I was waiting for the twist. Jack's hand reached into the chest, grabbing four medallions. "Every-last-one." 1-2-3-...Wait. That was only three. He had four. I _know_ he had four. What was that bloody pirate up to! He slipped a hand discreetly into his pocket so fast I barely saw it. And I was an expert at the sleight of hand too. I shook my head. This was gonna be fun to watch. And hurt like hell to fix. I don't think my body could take shaking upon all the injuries. If I save Jack...I might not come out of it okay. Alive? Probably. Okay? No way.

"We have an accord." Barbosa agreed, shaking his hand.

"All hands to the boats!" Jack ordered flourishingly and I slapped a hand to my forehead. Moron. Everyone just stared at him. "Apologies." Jack said finally, "You give the orders." He allowed to Barbosa. Phew, I sighed. That was too-freaking-close. He almost blew it sky high.

Barbosa looked out at the crew, "Gents." He said mischievously, "Take a walk." Cheers went up as they rushed out and Jack looked stricken, "Not to the boats?" He queried uneasily. Great. What did he do _now_? But I was too wrapped up in my plan for idiot one and idiot two. I dropped a parasol at Muscleman's feet. Not exactly subtle, but effective. He looked over his shoulder. I grinned and jerked my head at _le idiots_ and watched the light bulb go off in Muscleman's head. He nodded and I smirked. He turned away, but paused to look at me suspiciously, "Ye ain't supposed to be here." He said gruffly.

"Since when do I miss the action?" I asked innocently. He shook his head and lumbered off after my latest chuckle bunch.

"Desiree." Barbosa called. "I coulda sworn ye were told to stay aboard the Pearl."

"Aw, and miss out on all the fun?" I asked him sarcastically. "I don't think so."

"Do ye want her Jack?" Barbosa turned to the pirate who was already rummaging through the gold and trinkets.

"What?" Jack asked confused, looking at me. I shrugged.

"As yer first mate." Barbosa clarified. "I don't want her with me anymore. Ye can have her."

"How sweet. Thanks. I've enjoyed being part of your crew so much too." I responded sarcastically shifting my shoulders into a more comfortable position.

"I don't know." Jack said thoughtfully, "I'm not sure if I could trust her after the great injustice-" I gave him a very meaningful, menacing look, "Alright. Yeah. I'll take her." He agreed quickly. I rolled my eyes.

I sat down on a pile of gold and closed my eyes. I just needed to rest for a few minutes. I was pushing myself far to hard with all my injuries and my exhaustion. I was gonna sleep for months when this was all over. But I couldn't get comfortable. Something was digging into my calf. Something in my thigh. The back of my head. And oh, god, my-god-awful-freaking back. Ow. I pulled it out and was hit with an ice cold shock. It was the jewelry box Will Turner gave me. Bootstrap Bill. Uncle Billy. Barbosa had taken it from me not long after he had blown Uncle Billy up. I fumbled with the key around my neck, I had never taken if off, ever. I pushed it in the key hole and it popped open with a soft push. Inside was the anklet and bracelet he had given me. Still there. Still intact. I rested my hand inside the box as tears welled in my eyes. Suddenly the bottom of the box shifted and I almost let out a soft cry, I had broken it! But I hadn't. A small yellow parchment poked out from underneath the shifted bottom. I pulled it out, unrolled it, and read silently:

_Desi, I know things are hard for you right now and I hate to say that things are only likely to get worse. There's something in the wind...pirate's intuition. I feel it. Jack does too. We already know you do. But if there's one thing I want you to know before this all goes down is this: Follow your heart. I know you have this impressions idea stuck in your head, but I don't think it's true. People love you Desi. Jack and I do. Don't worry yet, you'll know when to worry, but it isn't safe to talk about this on the Pearl right now. I know you don't plunder but be wary. Gold is a mysterious burden Desi, be careful with greed... But happy birthday kiddo. And remember that loyalty is the most treasured gold of all. _

_From Someone Who Loves You, Uncle Billy_

I remembered this letter! I had found it a week after Uncle Billy had given me the box. It had made me nervous, but had assured me that someone else felt the same way I did.

"What is that Des?" Jack asked, sauntering up, checking out a large gold necklace. He dropped it next to me as he squatted down.

"Nothing." I responded quietly, shoving the parchment in and snapping it shut.

"You can have it." Jack shrugged.

"It's mine." I informed him quietly. "Barbosa took it from me when I was younger."

"Oh." Jack murmured. "Take it." He whispered, walking in front of me, giving me a free window to shove it in my pocket. Which I did.

"I must admit Jack, I thought I had you figured." Barbosa called, "It turns out you're a hard man to predict."

Jack looked over at him, waving around a good-sized gold statue, "Me I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest," He tossed the statue and it landed with a loud crash, "Honestly. It's the honest one's you want to watch out for because you never know when they're going to do something...incredibly...stupid." he continued, grabbing some random pirate's sword and driving his knee into his posterior. He threw the sword to Will who grabbed it. Jack whipped out his sword as well and dove for a scramble with Barbosa. I stood up, brushed some dust off my pants, rubbed my hands together in preparation, and casually pulled my sword out as well.

Let's rumble.

_A/N: (Okay, now honestly, I really hope you guys like this as it took all freaking Monday morning to write. I'm only expecting two or three more chapters until it's FINALLY over. I never thought I'd see the day...then the sequel's gonna come. But you won't have to read this fanfic to understand that, I've decided. It'd be nicer to, but you won't have to so I apologize if I take a chapter and just go through Desi's immediate history a bit. There definitely won't be as much detail as in this fanfic, but it'll be necessary to do. So, thanks for reading, lotz of luv, and Laterz! -Writing Fairy-)_


	16. Chapter 16: Hell Over Hell Again

_A/N: ( Hey folks! What's up? Well, here's another installment! Special thanks to my three constant reviewers: TheEvilTafficCone, 16Aqua, and RoonilWazlib for their unwavering support through it all! Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this! Laterz! _

_-Writing Fairy-)_

**Chapter 16, Hell Over Hell Again**

Will turned around and tried to do one of those slick moves like you-think-you're-going-hurt-me-but-you're-really-going-to-cut-my-bonds junk which I immediately knew was going to get him sliced in half so I jerked the pirate back a bit so it really did hit Will's bound hands and sauntered on. Nobody really paid me much mind, but I was like that. I was a lot like a chameleon when it came to large crowds or many-peopled battles. No one ever knew what side I was on. Everyone says that they never know what side Jack's on either, so I'll tell you: He is always on _his_ side. He's only on yours when it benefits _him_. So don't ever make the mistake of thinking he's on _your_ side. Cuz he's not.

I watched Jack outta the corner of my eye chop off Barbosa's stupid large feather on his stupid hat with a triumphant yell. I whooped. I'd been waiting to do that for _years_. YES! Beyond that the fight was really boring. That is until Jack slams his sword right through Barbosa's chest. That _idiot_, was all I could think as I made a very direct beeline for the fighting duo. I knew where this was going to go. Barbosa yanked the sword out of his chest and drove it through Jack's. I nearly screamed as Jack's face went stricken and he stumbled back.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" I whispered fervently under my breathe. But just as I thought I was going to lose it, Jack steps back into a pool of moonlight and in full view is...his skeleton.

"The medallion!" I breathed as Jack flexed his hand up toward the light and he flipped a circular gold piece of metal between each bony finger, "Couldn't resist mate." That seemed to seriously piss Barbosa off and he flung a handful of coins into Jack's retreating face. I just laughed. Maybe I wasn't going to be doing all that much helping after all. I surveyed the fighting with a stifled yawn. This was actually kinda boring that is until, "Desiree, take Jack." Barbosa ordered. "I'm going to go deal with the Mister Turner."

I just looked at him.

"Ye heard me!" Barbosa growled.

"I'm sorry, but last time I checked, I was Jack's first mate. You gave me away remember?" I reminded him sweetly. He just gaped at me, "Life's a bitch ain't it?" I laughed. He snarled and dove after me but Jack quickly intercepted him knowing on instinct that I couldn't actually wield a sword at the moment. And the one I had was lighter than the one I usually used. Will had made me a top dollar sword which was now among the wreckage of the Interceptor. So I had a substitute crap sword. Perfect for battle, huh?

"So what now Jack Sparrow, we be two immortals locked in an epic battle 'til judgment day and the trumpets sound." Barbosa growled.

"Or you could surrender." Jack offered. Such a Jack-like response. They continued fighting and I watch on with mild interest. God, what a snore fest. Finally Barbosa gets the edge and punches Jack hard in the face. So Jack, the big brave pirate that he is, flees. Running away like a little girl. I was seriously waiting for him to scream like one, but alas, I'd never get something so funny to happen! Idiot one and two were just too easy. It was completely ironic too, they're the ones that brought the dresses here in the first place...

But I knew that this wasn't my battle. This was between Jack, Will, Commodore Norrington and his men against Barbosa and his crew. This wasn't my fight, so I stayed outta it for the most part. I did a little helping but not much. Suddenly I realized I was on the wrong side of the cave. Will was on the other about to get pummeled and I was busy watching Jack kick Barbosa's ass. Or uhm, well, maybe the other way around...anyway... Damn. I started to sprint over as the pirate commented, "I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain!" God, what a cheese-head. That was a really bad one-liner, and I've heard a few, especially on Tortuga, but that was awful. I guess I was so focused on the awfulness of that line and didn't notice our very own dear Lizzie coming forward with a pole. A really large pole, "You like pain so much," THWACK, "try wearing a corset." She helped Will up and they stood there smiling at each other for a moment.

That's when it hit me: that was love. What Lizzie and Will had. That was love. Did Alex and I have that same look? I shook my head. Heeelllloooo! In the middle of a battle here!

"Whose side is Jack on?" Elizabeth asked Will offhandedly.

"At the moment?" Will joked.

"His own. Always his own." I informed them with a sigh. They jumped. I grinned. And gone.

"I really hate it when she does that." Lizzie remarked.

"What?" I appeared, "This?" I asked and was gone.

"Yeah. That."

"How do you do that?" Will asked curiously.

"The world may never know." I whispered into his ear. He spun around, but alas! I was nowhere in sight. They both ran off to fight some more and I just lumbered around doing whatever I do best.

"Shish kabob em." I whispered in their ears as all three stick figures were next to each other and Lizzie and Will had the pole. There was a bone crunching sound and a shriek of pain as the pole was jammed through their ribs. Ow. Remind me never to piss me off.

"Thanks." Will and Elizabeth told me in unison.

"Anytime." I grinned. Gone.

"What do we do with them now?" Will asked curiously.

"This." I grinned evilly, handing him a lit bomb.

"You're a bit scary sometimes. Brilliant. But scary." Will informed me, carefully taking the bomb.

I looked right at the three-about-to-be-blown-up-pirates and said a serious hard tone coating my voice, "This is for Bootstrap." Will looked at me in surprise, frozen. I shoved him forward, plunging his hand in the middle-kabob's rib cage, and then together he and Liz shoved them outta the moonlight so they were solid once more.

"No fair." The pirate squeaked as smoke started coming out of his ears and mouth.

BOOM!

It was too much like Bootstrap's explosion, I shivered. I didn't feel guilty or anything, it was just a solid reminder. Ugh.

"Go to the treasure chest." I ordered Will quietly, handing him the knife.

"What?" He questioned.

"Just go by the treasure chest!" I repeated louder with a more urgency to my voice. That was where he was supposed to be right then. I could feel it. I looked at Jack who caught my eye and nodded. His face suddenly became more resolute and he dove for Barbosa with more fervor. He tossed the coin up to Will, Barbosa following it and quickly yanking out his pistol. Whatever in the world for? Who the hell's he gonna shoot- Damn it Lizzie! I cursed under my breath from behind the pile of treasure I was leaning against. All of this strain was killer on my injuries. I knew I shoulda grabbed her and pulled her back here with me! But I didn't. Of course not. Suddenly a shot rang out. I jerked around the pile. Oh man... But Jack had his pistol out as well. He was the one that fired. Huh?

Wait... something I had said to someone else_... "We're going to Isle De Muerta so you stick figures can return to being human. How bad do you think that break's gonna hurt once you reverse the curse?" _

_His god-you're-stupid grin fell right off his face and I pushed him away after whispering menacingly in his ear, "Don't mess with me. You don't want me to have any reason to remember you in a bad light. Especially when you can actually feel." _

Oh man. Will was not going to get this! I scurried up the back of the pile of loot holding the Aztec gold treasure chest, grabbed Will's hand, sliced it, and shoved the two coins in it. "Drop. Them. Now." I whispered just before I lost balance and slipped down the pile, cursing of course.

The coins fell in what felt like slow motion. When they finally joined the rest of their cursed members Barbosa's gun fell right out of his hand. He ripped open his vest to reveal the blood soaking through his white shirt. "...I feel..." His face was surprised, but happy at the same time, "...cold..." With that he fell to the ground.

I sighed in relief. God. I was so glad that that was all over.

It was just over.

For now.

Will ran to Lizzie and held her tightly, running his hands through her hair. Jack came to me and slid his arm across my shoulders.

"Ya glad this is over?" He asked me with a laugh. He was half-delirious from this whole spiel.

I just threw my head back and laughed. I laughed until tears came pouring out of my eyes. "Jack," I choked out, "This isn't over. This will _never_ be over Jack. Not with people like Barbosa still out there. Not with people ready to clean up after other people's messes, not with insanity cases still ready to jump from a cliff thinking they can fly. This isn't over Captain. This isn't over by a long shot."

_A/N: ( I thought for a change I'd do a clean short one. Not much new, sorry bout that. I hope you liked it and only two chapters left! OMG! Well, until next time! Lotz of luv and Laterz! -Writing Fairy-)_


	17. Chapter 17: Trials and Tributes

_A/N: (Hello again! Sorry this took so long to write but I've had so much homework and crap going on...sigh. Anywayz...here's the next chapter! I hope you like it and please leave reviews! They would be much appreciated! Luv you all lotz and laterz! And I'm off to finish my homework...gr... -Writing Fairy-)_

**Chapter 17, Trials and Tributes**

Things got really...hectic from that point on. We didn't have long before Commodore Norrington and his men came gallivanting into the caves. Grr. They did NOT belong at Isle De Muerta. Remind me to kick Jack later... though I suppose his choices were limited...but he shoulda known better that to bring _Norrington_! For the Code's sake! I personally disappeared after the battle ended. I wasn't going to get snagged by that stupid Commodore. I hadn't yet and I didn't plan on breaking that record. In fact...I wasn't exactly sure if there was going to _be_ another chance to break my record... I fled back to Tortuga. To think things over a bit. I downed some lemonade at a nicer bar but that didn't really help. Ya know...I had never really tried rum...

"Larry. A bottle of rum please." I called moodily. He looked surprised to say the least. "Right away Desi." He poured out a bottle of rum into a chilled mug and I saw him discreetly water it down a bit and I chuckled. He blushed slightly as he handed it to me and I held it up, "Cheers Larry."

"Might I ask to what?" Larry asked before I could take a swig.

"To detesting something I've never even tried." I smirked. He shook his head grinning and walked away wiping off a used mug. I brought the mug to my lips and murmured, "Cheers Desi." before knocking back half of the vile liquid. Ugh. Yuck. It tasted no better than it made Jack feel after a night of drinking the stuff. I made a sour face at the mug and set it down, glaring. I didn't feel any happier than I had before. Jack always said rum made him feel better. Stupid lying pirate.

"That stuff isn't going to help kiddo. I hope you know that." Larry informed with a chuckle. I looked up in surprise. He scoffed, "C'mon Desi! I'm not stupid. You come in here with barely a hello and ask for _rum_? Something's wrong. And I'm telling you that ain't gonna help." A few of the other people at the bar laughed at my scowling face.

"It always works for Jack." I growled angrily. "Why can't I be okay for once!" I ranted, "But no! All I get is hell!" A few looked surprised at my outburst, but I paid them no mind as I continued ranting, "It has just been such a freaking lousy couple of days! You will not _believe_ the hell I've gone through! First, Alex asks me to marry him! Me! HA!" I was pacing now, back and forth, flinging my hands around wildly in agitation, "Then, then I get stuck helping some love struck idiot find _his_ one stupid love and get blown up! Yeah! You heard me! BLOWN FREAKING UP! And I have the freaking injuries to prove it!" I was shouting at this point, the whole of the bar's contents focused on me, "Four broken ribs, a broken color bone, and enough bruises and lacerations and so much freaking pain to go along with them that it just isn't worth it to care anymore! And Alex wants me to marry him!" I repeated, letting out a frustrated groan. "And that would mean giving up being a damn pirate because now he's making a living on some goddamned Caribbean Island! I'm not cut out to be a housewife! Do I _look_ like I'm cut out to be a housewife!" I demanded, and not waiting for an answer continued, "I spend my days doing Jack and Barbosa's bidding and all I get is NOTHING! I get hungry and tired and thirsty and hurt! That is all I ever get! I don't even get a thanks for saving Jack's ass on a daily basis and Barbosa never thanked me for being his spy! Yeah, I double-crossed him and now the bastard's dead but he didn't know that! It's just not right! I have put _years_ into both of them and it was all worthless! The most I've ever gotten outta Captain Jack Sparrow," I scoffed, "is this." I informed no one in particular pointing at a pure white scar on my cheek, "Jack had me locked on Tortuga in a closet for four hours with a freaking rum rag stuck in my mouth not too long ago! See this?" I yelled pointless, pointing at the long scar, "From the knife I had to use to try and cut myself out of the bonds! And Jack! Don't even get me started on that imbecile! I just wish he'd be my father again instead of the god-awful-scalawag he is now! Would it kill him to maybe act sane!" I was hollering at the top of my lungs by this point. I breathed heavily and sat down swishing the rum around in the cup before downing the rest. Maybe if I drank some more... I looked up at Larry and said uncaringly, "And I just don't know what to do with myself." I paused, looking inside the empty mug, "I've spent so many years helping Jack recapture the Pearl that now that he has it, I don't know what to do with myself." I laughed mirthlessly, "Funny ain't it? Absolutely ironic. And everybody says my life is so great..." I sighed.

"It's not good to bottle that stuff up you know." Larry informed me rather dumbfounded. It was unlike me to rant like that. Very unlike me.

"Another mug." I just told him wearily.

Larry looked at me for a few moments before saying, "I'm cutting you off."

"What!" I demanded, "I haven't even had an actual mug of rum! That stuff was so watered down I could taste the water!"

"I already told you kiddo. It's not gonna help." He repeated, walking away.

"Larry!" I called frustrated. "What are you lookin' at baldy!" I snapped to some weirdo down at the end of the bar.

"I was just gonna say he's right ya know, little lady." He shrugged.

"And who do you think you are?" I challenged, "Tia Dalma?" I let out a disgusted laugh. I held a rather..._special_ place in my skeptical mind for that _particular_ woman.

"Who's Tia Dalma?" Larry asked curiously coming back around.

Nobody getting my rather nasty snipe of course made me moodier and I sunk down in my chair complaining, "You can cut me off but you don't cut Jack off when he's so wasted I have to carry him back to the ship..." I grumbled.

Larry laughed, "Desi, Jack knows what his deal is. The thing is you don't."

"I don't have _a deal_." I hissed.

"Then you ain't getting anymore rum." He shrugged. He paused in walking away, "Would you like me to tell you what I thinks wrong with you?"

"Tell away." I allowed unhappily.

"I don't think this has anything to do with Jack or Barbosa or even Alex." Larry informed me.

"Yeah, then who's my problem?" I asked archly.

"You." Larry answered simply.  
"Ri-ight." I responded sarcastically, "And Jack's not in need of mental help."

He chuckled at that one, "It's you Des. I'm telling you, I've seen enough people coming in and out of here to tell people pretty well. And I'm telling you the problem you have is with you."

"And I'm telling you that you're wrong." I replied through gritted teeth.

Larry shrugged, "Keep lying to yourself." He walked away and I struggled between my sensible side and my pirate side. I finally burst out, "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! So it's _me_! I know that! ALRIGHT! I'm pissed at myself because I can't decide between my love for Alex and my love for the sea! I know it's me! I always have! It's just easier to blame this all on everyone else so can I return to my pity party now!"

Larry looked at me for a moment, poured some rum into a glass without even looking, and slammed it on the table in front of me, "You've earned it." I stared at it longingly for a moment. No, I did not like the taste of it. No, I didn't really want to drink it. But...but...I wanted to forget all of this for a little while. It was just so tempting! I picked up the mug brought it to my mouth and tilted it slightly.

I groaned and slammed it back on the table before even a drop had touched my lips. I slid it away from me, put my head in my hands, and murmured, "Just give me a lemonade okay?"

Larry grinned widely and set off immediately. He set the lemonade down in front of me and started to walk away but I called after him, "And Larry?"

"Yeah Des?" He looked at me questioningly.

"Thanks." I told him sincerely, holding up my glass, "Cheers."

"To what?" He smiled toothily.

I thought on it for a moment and finally replied, "To being in hell and living through it."

"Now that I can drink to."

I skulked. Yes, I was skulking. And I just so happened to be skulking around in my burgundy dress at Jack's execution. I leave him alone for five minutes!... Anyway...I was skulking. I was waiting for the most opportune moment...what? Where do you think Jack got that from? Slogan stealing pirate...but hey! He steals everything else right? Why not his daughter's slogan as well! ...Anyway...I quickly spotted Lizzie next to her fiancé. Poor girl. Then I spotted Will...and ooh, was he looking good! I hadn't seen him in anything but ragged dirty cloths...this was a _very_ nice change...though the hat's a little too robin hood, but hey, I can get over that...

I shot back to reality as soon as I heard: dum, dum, du-du-dum rapped out from the drums in unison. I focused on Jack who quickly spotted with me with a lazy uncaring expression. He obviously thought I was going to spring him from this. The question wasn't _would I save him,_ the question is _how?_ Funny thing, I don't know how either...

"Jack Sparrow..." The official.

"Captain! Captain Jack Sparrow!" I muttered fervently under my breathe. Habit. Pure habit, I swear. That's when I caught sight of Will's feather dangling over the crowd. Hmm, what was that bloody blacksmith up to... Ah, an escape attempt on Jack. And surely it was going to be subtle, so there was no way he was going to do anything without telling our dear Lizzie...

"This is wrong." I came up behind Elizabeth just in time to hear.

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law." Her father said primly, "As are we all."

"...Impersonating a cleric of the church of England..." I started laughing silently. That had been one hell of funny. I could see Jack remembered that particular time to. It just stuck out because it had been loads of freaking fun. Those robes had sure been warm though...but it was totally worth it to see the look on that fifty-something year old woman's face during confessions when I told her that she was pregnant with her fifteen year old son's child and that it was going to be a the devil's spawn and because of the incest she had committed she was going to be damned to hell her whole life... ah the good times! Jack had been more exorbitant on that one. He had been drunk and everything and had made everyone sing that song about really bad eggs otherwise he told them they'd be tortured for all eternity in hell. At least until I walked out of my little box, moseyed on over to his, and slapped him upside the head. Oh, and I took his rum too. Boy had he been pissed! And that's when we'd been caught. Jack was drunk so he comes out all yelling, "Hell, whatdja take my rum for! You know I can't talk to goddammit without me rum!" And that's when the running began. As we had been running we pulled off the robes and flung 'em back at the people chasing us but Jack lit a match and flung it at the white and gold fabric. I swear to god I don't think I've _ever_ seen such a fantastic explosion! Must've been from all the wax from all the candles they light and whatnot, but it was hysterical. The clergies were all freaking out because they were 'sacred robes' and 'should be treated like god!'. Hehe. The good times.

"Governor Swan." Will greeted, "Commodore." He added rigidly, dislike clear in his voice. He then turned to Elizabeth and said softly, "Elizabeth." Ooh, this was gonna be good! I could totally tell. "I should've told you every day from the moment I met you." I'm so right. "I love you." Oooooooohhhhhhh. How cu-ute! Both the governor and Commodore Norrington turned to look at Elizabeth in surprise. What was she to say to that? But before she could respond, Will was gone, shoving his way through the crowd.

"Uhm, hey Elizabeth." I whispered. She jumped slightly, but didn't turn around, "Isn't it just a little hot?" I could see the sides of her mouth twitch. Quick learner. But this wasn't where I needed to be. And before anybody knew what had happened I was ahead of Will and close to the podium he was standing upon. The executioner slipped the noose around Jack's neck and tightened it. Ohh, I was gonna have to hurry! I fell to the ground and laying on my searing back I kicked the backs and sides of peoples knees causing them to surge one way or the other, ultimately out of Will's way. Will barely spared a glance at me as he thundered by, but he looked at me just long enough to nod. I jumped up in time to see the executioners hand go for the lever. "Shoot now!" I urged into his ear. He didn't even bother acting surprised, he just flung the sword. Good boy. Now is NOT the time for questions. "Thanks Des." He whispered but I was long gone.

I normally don't witness what my actions bring about, honestly. I just go to the next check point, the next place I'm needed, because honestly? Whatever way it's going to turn out I've done my part and I've learned that waiting around to see what you've done makes you late for the thing's you're going to do.

But I did grab the sword Will left jammed into the trap door. He wasn't going to come back for it and why let something so fine go to waste? Nope, that sucker was mine now. I waited on top of a cement block, the very same one Elizabeth and Commodore Norrington had had their little conversation just a few days ago next to, just in view of the ambush Lizzie's fiancé had ready for Jack just in case of an "...ill conceived escape attempt..." like this one.

"On our return to Port Royal I granted you clemency!" The Governor rounded on Will, "And this is how you repay me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!"

"And a good man." Will added resolutely.

Jack looked back at me and mouthed, "Ha! That's me!"

I rolled my eyes. Way to blow up his ego Will! Then I moved after decided that being to the _back_ of the Commodore was probably safer than the front. So I moved high, up on top of the roof of the stadium.

"If all I've achieved is that the hangman will have two pairs of..." Blah. Blah. Blah. Alright Will. Nice sentiment but give it a rest already.

"You forget your place." Norrington spat at Will, "A blacksmith trying to outsmart a whole British army." I scoffed. Who did he think he was?

_A/N: (Maybe he though he was SUPAH JACK! Smirk) _

"It's right here between you and Jack." Will informed him resolutely.

"As is mine." Elizabeth stepped forward firmly.

And to think I was his only barricade against the world up until a few minutes ago...

The guards wavered on that one. The Governor looked at them incredulously and cried, "Elizabeth! Lower your weapons! For goodness sake! Put them down!"

So this is where your heart truly lies?" Commodore Norrington asked her apathetically. Contrary to popular belief you should not feel in the least bit bad for him. He's an asshole through and through.

"It is." Lizzie told him. I gave her a reassuring nod when she looked up and she smiled slightly at me.

That's when Jack decided it was time to give his spiel and make his ever famous back-away-fall-off-whatever-he-happens-to-be-standing-on-mid-sentence get away. Just one of many. He's famous for that. I swear it. "I feel like we've reached a special place here! Spiritually...ecumenically..." I mouthed the words along with him. How many times had I heard the same speech? "...grammatically." I have to admit it was my favorite one though. The others were very conceited. But that's where the similarities ended and I just sighed. What number speech were we on now? 239...or was it 539? I dunno. I lost track of the tick marks on the ships after we had sunken them... He turned to the Commodore and said sympathetically, "I was rooting for you, mate. Know that." I think it's time to pull out the old translator again! Translation: _Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahah__ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha__ha! You have finally gotten what you deserve you dumb ass! _Anyway... Jack began to back up...see? Just how right am I?... "Will...nice hat." Then he addressed the others, "Friends!" He looked up at me for a moment, waiting for me to join him. But I didn't. I shook my head and mouthed, "Alex." He nodded and looked back at those around him, "This is the day you will always remember as the day-" And he fell. Told ya. Might've looked like he did it on purpose, but I'm telling you, he fell.

"As the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow." I finished dramatically, sliding down off the roof.

"DESI!" Commodore bellowed seething.

"Ah, so you still remember the whitey tidies incident ay?" I grinned and so did half of his men even with their guns all pointed at my throat, "I almost thought you'd've forgotten me!"

"Glad you dropped by." Norrington said through gritted teeth, "It will be my pleasure to personally put the noose around your neck and pull the lever."

"Ah, ah, ah." I tisked, "That's no way to talk to a lady!" I exclaimed shocked.

"Commodore!" The governor interrupted, "Who is this?"

"An accomplice of Jack Sparrow." He responded tightly, his eyes following my every move.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, love. I was trying to tell that to the official earlier but he just looked at me like I was crazy." I corrected with an innocent grin.

"Lock her in irons!" Norrington barked to the crew. But, and funny enough, I was gone. Whoo-ooo-oo how new!

"Damn her!" Norrington hollered letting out a frustrated cry.

"Now didn't I already tell you? That's no way to talk to a lady." I whispered mockingly in his ear. He flung himself around only to fall flat on his face. I had tied his shoe laces together. Hehe. As he fell the momentum yanked down his now-unbelted pants and I grabbed one of his men's guns and pierced the shoulder pad of his jacket with the spear end and jammed it into the grout in between two bricks.

"Ta!" I winked and was gone.

Will and Lizzie were practically howling with laughter as Norrington thrashed around on the ground trying to get loose. His men were too busy trying to compose themselves to help him and the governor was so surprised he just stood there staring.

Will stared off after me, knowing instinctively where I would be, and still laughing he commented, "That is the best pirate I've ever met."

_A/N: (Hey guys! I know I only said there was going to be one more chapter after this one but this one just got too long and I decided to stop here and make the other half into a completely different chapter. So there will actually be TWO more chapter after this one. Sorry bout the confusion and I hope you like my latest installment! Lotz of luv and Laterz! -Writing Fairy-)_


	18. Chapter 18: Back to My Roots

_A/N: (Hey guys! What's up? Anywayz, here's the next chapter and I hope you like it! Congrats TETC on your greatness during the soccer tournament! Luv ya all lotz and laterz! –Writing Fairy-) _

**Chapter 18, Back to My Roots...**

I ended up at Herald's house. I had no idea where else to go to...to do what I needed to. I knocked firmly on the door and Herald pulled it open, "Hello..." He began but his voice died out as a grin spread across his face. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, "Desiree! I can barely remember the last time I saw your sweet face around here!" He gushed. Herald was the rather sentimental type, always had been, but it became more prominent after he got married. To the sweetest little thing on the planet, I swear.

"Hey Herald." I responded easily. I wasn't one to gush much myself, but it was adorable on him. He was like a cute little puppy that couldn't help but pee on itself when it got excited. He was a lot like that. But in a good way. Without the peeing thing. "Got room for a wayward traveler or is the hostile filled up today?" I joked lightly. It seemed like every time I stopped by there was always already somebody bunking there and I quickly adopted the term 'hostile' to describe the mansion. Very creative if I do say so myself.

"Well..." Herald replied slowly, seeming to want to say this cautiously.

"So who are they this time?" I rolled my eyes, completely missing his slightly worried expression, "Some random passerby or a good friend that mysteriously managed to go broke or something?" I mocked as I walked passed him and inside the mansion. Herald closed the door and just looked at me silently for a moment before saying slowly, "I know them. So do you."

Now I was interested, "Ooh, who we talking about here? Is it those twins that stopped by that one time cuz man were they _delicious_. Tall and dark and _Italian_-"

"No." Herald cut me off abruptly. Very unlike him. There's a lot of unlikeness going on right about now...

I sighed and flashed a devilish grin, "A girl can dream can't she?"

"Des!" Herald demanded sharply. I stopped walking around immediately. I just froze. He never spoke to me like that. Never. He was just too gentle to say my name like that. I was starting to get concerned at this particular point. This did not seem to be good. At all.

"Herald, who are they?" I asked him, almost scared to know the answer.

Herald wouldn't look at me. He drilled holes into the floor with his pupils and scuffed his shoe against the highly polished floors. "Herald! Who is it!" I demanded again. Though I still wasn't sure I wanted to know.

Herald looked up at me and replied quietly, "Juliana and Haus."

"What!" I yelped. My blood ran cold and I practically leaped for the door. No way. No-god-awful-freaking-way. This is just not my damn day! Week! Month! Whatever! It's just not my freaking year! Decade! LIFE! Just...calm down... RUN AWAY!

"No Desiree!" Herald ordered immediately, deftly grabbing my upper arm.

"No Herald-no, let go-I can't stay-you know I won't- I can't-I don't-NO!" I protested as he hauled me down the hall. I could've easily gotten away from him but that would have involved hurting him. Something I daresay I didn't have the heart to do.

"Desiree, you have to deal with this some day." Herald told me firmly.

"But what if I don't want to." I argued.

Herald gave me the look. You know the one I'm talking about. Then he gave me the speech, "As your older cousin I order you to deal with this."

"You're only a few years older!" I protested as I was hauled down another hallway. Our destination seemed to be the dining hall. Grand. Just grand. He completely ignored me so I continued, "Herald, I really don't think-"

Just then the door slammed open and Juliana Dionella and Haus Dionella walked gracefully through. Herald released me immediately but kept a solid grip on the side of my dress with a tightly clenched fist.

"Herald!" Juliana called elegantly, "Who is our guest? Would you like to introduce-" Juliana cut off unexpectedly and just stared at me. Haus had already stopped a few paces back from his wife. Their dark black hair matched to the tone, hers falling in graceful curls around her face, his an unruly mess around his forehead and ears. Both had a few white streaks running through their thick manes. His green eyes sparkled with intelligence as his gaze fell upon me and stayed there. His wife's eyes were a more hazel like color though and they just surveyed me with a pig-headed defiance.

"Desiree." Haus whispered quietly.

"Desiree!" Juliana repeated with more vigor and excitement.

I glared daggers at them before greeting sourly, "Hello Mother. Hello Father."

Jack and I sauntered up the rather busy street as inconspicuously as possible, which, at the time, actually wasn't the hardest thing in the world. I was glowering as I followed Jack extremely reluctantly. As in he had his hand wrapped around my wrist and was bodily hauling my ass back up that dock and down the street ignoring my constant, incessant protesting.

"But Ja-ack!" I whined, "I don't wanna meet them!" I yanked at my arm but only managed to get a severe look from my body guard and a sharp pain in my shoulder socket.

"Desi." Jack sighed, "It has been three and a half years since you disappeared. You aren't even slightly curious as to how badly they want you back?"

"NO!" I informed him loudly, causing a few heads to turn and look at us. I was six and a half at the time and this was our first return to England. And of course the first thing Jack wants to do is go and see my parents. Finally I asked him a question that had been nagging me ever since he had told me about our little journey to home, "So you don't want me anymore?" I asked him quietly. He stopped immediately, whirled around, and kneeled down in front of me taking me by my shoulders, "Never Desi. You know the last thing I want to do is give you up. But if it would make _me_ this sad to lose you how do you think your parents feel?"

I was silent at that before I responded monotonously, "Jack, they don't care about me. I've told you this before."

"And I'm sure you're wrong." Jack countered firmly. "Now come on Des, we're almost there."

"So what are you going to do?" I retorted skeptically, "Just walk up, knock on the door, push me forward, and say 'Hello Mr. and Mrs. Dionella, so how about this weather? Dashing day isn't it? Oh, and by the way, here's you three-years gone daughter Desiree. See her? Well, goodbye! We probably won't meet again!' and walk away all chipper, me in tow?"

Jack gave me an exasperated look. "Yes. That's exactly what I'm going to do." He told me sarcastically. He gave me a light knock upside the head and continued, "I'm gonna go up, pretend I have information on their lost daughter Desiree and see how they react."

"And?" I prodded, dodging some seriously outta balance idiot.

"And what?"

"And what happens if they are super concerned, question you like crazy, so on so forth, yadda, yadda, yadda." I asked incredulously, "Are you just going to give me up?"

"Desi!" Jack exclaimed irritated. "I don't know what I'm going to do. It's up to you whether you want to stay or not, but your parents should at least know your safe."

"Not that they'd care." I muttered under my breathe.

Jack shot me a look but didn't say anything until we reached a large white house with a clear view of the sea. "Here we are." He said happily, dragging me up the steps. He rapped lightly on the door and a servant answered it, "Yessir. How may I help you?"

"I need to talk to Juliana and Haus Dionella." Jack supplied immediately.

"Yessir." The man droned and closed the door. A few moments later it was opened again by a rather tall, broad man with dark black hair and vivid green eyes, "Hello?"

"Yes, hello-" Jack began but was interrupted by an irritated voice asking, "Who is it Haus?"

"One moment Jules, come here." Haus called back. "I'm sorry, you were saying?"

"Uhm, yes, hello, I'm Jack Sparrow-"

"And who are you?" A woman came in view next to her husband in the open doorway. She had dark hair just like her husband's but her eyes were more of a hazel color and she was shorter and seemed more frail.

"He was just getting to that dear. Let the man speak." Haus sighed.

"Yes, I am Jack Sparrow and I came here with news about your lost daughter." Jack cleared his throat and tried again, finally managing to spit the sentence out without being interrupted by Her Highness. My father seemed like an okay guy, from what I could tell so far. My mother...well, she wasn't exactly Mother Theresa...

"Oh really." Juliana responded sounding bored.

"Now hear the man out Jules." Haus chastised her, but he to sounded tired.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Jack asked incredulous.

"Yes as a matter of fact-" Juliana retorted. I pushed my cap farther down over my face, salty tears falling.

"Is something wrong with your girl?" Haus asked looking at me momentarily.

"No." I responded quietly.

"Rough day. Just a bit tired." Jack supplied, pushing me behind him. "So, would you like to hear what I have to say?"

Haus paused for a moment then said slowly, "Mr. Sparrow, we have gotten so many people coming forward with supposed whereabouts of our daughter expecting to get a reward. One we have never offered. If that is your intention..."

Tears were falling in trails down my face. My parents were filthy rich. They never even offered and award for my safe return? Not even for information? Nothing? I shaking with a pent-up anger and sadness. I had told Jack. I hadn't wanted to go through this pain, it was too much.

"Never. I don't want anything." Jack responded perturbed. I saw his hand clench by his side, "I just know how I'd feel if my little girl was missing."

"To be honest Mr. Sparrow, we don't really care." Juliana told him lazily, "We didn't want her. She was an accident and honestly? We're better off without her. Too much trouble. Too curious." with that she walked away leaving Haus to clean up her mess. I was sobbing quietly, Jack squeezing my hand tightly.

Haus looked at Jack for a moment before saying, "I loved my little girl." He looked back into the house where Juliana disappeared, "And Jules did too. Somewhere in her heart she did. But she wasn't ready for a child. And neither was I. We didn't give our daughter enough attention. We didn't love her like we should've. I've looked for her. More recently I've looked even harder, just to make sure she was someplace good for her. I thank you for your concern, but I've come to realize that I don't know if we're the best thing for her. Where ever Desiree Dionella is now, I know she's better off. With someone who loves her like Juliana and I should have." He looked out at the crashing waves for a moment before nodding at Jack and closing the door.

Jack stared at the door for the longest time. Finally he turned around to look at my tear-stained face and whispered, "Desi-"

"NO JACK!" I screamed, "I TOLD YOU THEY DIDN'T WANT ME!" And with that I ran off, down the street, down to the dock, and I hid on the boat. I didn't reshow myself until we were far out into the ocean. Jack's worried face became a relieved one as he saw me walk up on deck. He hugged me tightly, "I thought you had left."

"No." I told him, "I wouldn't do that. I'm not my parents."

"Hey Herald." I greeted him.

"Hey Desi, haven't seen you in almost a year!" He laughed, letting me in. I was seventeen at the time, Herald twenty one.

"Mind if I spend the night here?" I asked tiredly, "It's been a long year Herald. A really long year. And a nice comfy bed sounds so good right now."

My cousin smiled. I could see he was itching to hug me and talk to me, but he could see I was extremely tired. He was jumpy as he led me up to a room and showed me around quickly, just to refresh my memory, "You should sleep for a while, tomorrow we'll talk okay?" He told me excitedly. But he kept glancing around nervously and running his hand through his light brown hair. His blue eyes surveyed me with numerous silent questions and he seemed to have grown up considerably from when he had been twenty.

"What's wrong Herald?" I asked him concerned.

He smiled at me sincerely, "Nothing Des. Nothing at all." I could tell he was lying to me but I let it go. My eyelids where drooping and I could barely stand so I said goodnight and he left. I took a long warm shower only to come to find my pirate's garb cleaned and sitting out nicely, along with a pair of night pants and a shirt. Herald was so sweet that way. He must've had them tailored for a girl because he knew I hated night gowns. That was so sweet! But I put them on and as soon as my head touched the pillow I was out.

When I next woke up the sun was still setting. How long was I out? Fifteen minutes? An hour? I stood up and looked out the window. I could just see the docks from there. A boat was leaving Port Royal and I watched it leave only to have a spaz attack when I read the name on the side of the ship. The Nightingale. Wasn't that the boat I was supposed to hitch a ride on to England to meet Jack? But it wasn't supposed to leave for another two days! "How long have I been out?" I muttered as I yanked on my pirate's garb and bolted downstairs.

"How long was I asleep?" I demanded of Herald as soon as I slid frantically into the kitchen.

"Two days." He responded lightly, setting down his fork with the piece of sausage still on it. He stood up and came to me, resting his hands on my shoulders, "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah." I sighed, "Sorry. What a wonderful way to be greeted in the morning, huh?" He laughed slightly. "Let me try this again. Good morning Herald. Lovely weather we're having."

"Oh yes, perfect for a picnic don't you think?" Herald grinned, playing along.

"That sounds grand." I smirked. He set me down and a servant brought me a plate with a few pastries, some fruit, and some pancakes. Herald had come to realize I wasn't a big fan of meat. I didn't eat very much of it at sea and was unfamiliar with the taste.

"Herald, would you like to introduce us to your, uh, friend?" A reproachful voice asked. I looked up from my plate to only be able to stare in shock. Herald watched me closely and seemed to understand that I knew who they were. Those green eyes and black hair gave it away immediately.

"Juliana. Haus." I murmured quietly.

"Do we know you?" Haus asked me curiously, apparently recognizing me slightly.

I just looked at Juliana and growled, "To be honest Mr. Sparrow, we don't really care. We didn't want her. She was an accident and honestly? We're better off without her. Too much trouble. Too curious." Her words had played over and over in my head for years. This was the first time I had seen them since...since Jack had taken me to England when I was six. Why were they here, on the Caribbean Islands?

Haus looked at me again in shock, "You were the little girl with that man! Jack...Sparrow."

"What are you two talking about?" Juliana snapped angrily, apparently not happy that she couldn't remember what we were speaking of. Not my fault she has a bad memory.

I just looked at her and asked, my gaze hard, "Isn't that what you said?"

"I have no idea-"

"That's what you said." I told her fervently, "I was right there, the girl with the hat tipped over her face. It was rather ironic, you saying that to Jack at that moment, because the person you happened to be talking about was right there." I paused, a sadness filling my gaze, "You kept talking about me as 'our little girl' and 'a child' and 'our daughter' when I was standing right there the whole time. You didn't recognize me, but I was 'her'. I was 'the little girl you didn't want'." Tears started rolling down my cheeks again. I'll admit it, my parents were a sore point. A _really_ sore point.

Haus was absolutely speechless, "Desiree!" He exclaimed, standing up and knocking his chair over in the process. He hugged me tightly. I let him, for a moment, but I pushed him away. "It's not like you care about me either. Couldn't even recognize your own daughter." I snapped. I turned to Herald, "Thank you for your hospitality Herald, but I must be going." And with that I was gone.

I hadn't seen my parents since that fateful day almost seven years ago. I wasn't exactly jumping for joy at this unprecedented little meeting, but I wasn't going to let that stand in that way.

I glanced at Juliana and Haus once and ignored them from that point on, "Herald, I daresay I'm not very hungry. Though if you wish to finish your meal, I beg of you to do so as I'm very sorry to interrupt it. Afterwards though I request to talk to you, if you wouldn't mind." With that I snapped around smartly on my heel and walked off.

A few moments later Herald joined me outside, laughing under his breathe.

"Decided not to finish your meal?" I asked him with a smirk as he leaned next to the fence of as sitting on, exactly like I do when sitting on the ledge of a ship.

"I decided you were more important." Herald replied quietly.

I laughed hollowly, "Glad someone feels that way."

"So what did you need to talk about?" Herald asked me quietly, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

I looked at him for a moment before responding questioningly, "Could you make me into a lady?"

_A/N: (Hey! One more chapter and I'm done! Then the sequel! Yay! SO…I hope you liked this one and it's probably not going where you think it is! Mwuhahahahahahahahahaha. Okay, anywayz, luv ya lotz and laterz! –Writing Fairy-) _


	19. Chapter 19: HELP

_IMPORTANT! READ! A/N: ( It seems that I am a liar. Sorry loyal readers. There is going to be one more chapter after this one. I swear, that's it. But, see, I couldn't just zip right through this part as it is kinda important. Especially the last sentence. And it makes such a good cliffy! Ahhhh, sorry, I couldn't help myself! Plus, 19 is an odd number. My fanfic must end on an even number. 20 sounds good and even to me! Well, anywayz, update soon all you wonderful people! Thanks for reading and laterz! -Writing Fairy-)_

_( P.S. I'm starting to wonder if the reason I keep dragging this out is because I don't want it to end...!) _

_(P.P.S. But I don't think that's right. I just wanna do the fanfic justice, ya know?)_

_(P.P.P.S. uhm...right?) _

**Chapter 19, HELP**

I walked resolutely down the gangplank in the pinchy shoes the maids had somehow managed to squish my feet into. How, I have no-freaking-idea. The other sailors watched me leave with a relieved sigh, they obviously believed in the old myth that having a lady aboard was bad luck. Pushaw. But then again the only reason I had gotten aboard was because of my acquaintance. I had an old friend, one from the rum cache that I had had pick up Jack from the island. Rummy. Very unusual. I think it's a nickname she picked up over the years from her rum business and selling, but as I didn't know and I had only heard her called as such, Rummy she was. Jack had once blown tons of holes in her ship over some rum thing that I never really paid attention to except to be all pissy for him doing, fortunately she blamed Jack completely and totally didn't hate me. Always a plus.

"Desi! Wait! Desi!" Rummy called, making a dash after me.

"Yeah Rums?" I asked curiously.

She looked me up and down, then looked me in the eye, and asked with a peculiar look on her face, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I really don't know." I responded with a sigh. This was all just so confusing. Rums poked at the green dress and jumped exaggeratingly when it didn't move. "Ha ha, very funny, Rums." I told her sarcastically.

"Yeah, but hell Des, you're a pirate." Rummy informed me. Like I didn't know that. She pulled at one of my perfectly rolled curls that had taken the place of my unruly ones and wrinkled her nose when it bounced back into perfect shape. There were no beads either, which was obviously what she was looking for as she sorted through the thick locks of black hair. Finally I slapped her hand and cried, "Quit it already, would ya?"

"Whatever." She responded, putting her hands to her sides.

I rolled my eyes. "Rums, listen, I don't know what I'm doing because I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Ah, Alex." Rummy observed thoughtfully.

"How did you-" I faltered.

"I may not have your knack for being everywhere Des, but I am not stupid." She informed me sweetly. "He asked you to marry him, didn't he?"

"Yes." I responded with a moan, "And Rums! I don't know what to do! Please, you're a bloody genius, you tell _me_ what am I supposed to do!"

Rummy looked at me thoughtfully. She was quite a bit older that she looked and acted. Just having reached her thirties, I believe, she was slightly taller than me with hazel eyes that were mostly green and occasionally became a rugged blue that mirrored the sea and golden brown hair that fell around her face in perfectly straight strands. She was slim and wore much what I usually wore along with a sword belted at her waist and presumably a pistol down her shirt and a dagger or two up her sleeves or pant legs. I didn't exactly envy her though. She was now under the command of Cutler Beckett, another man Jack and I despised. The only reason she worked for that pain in the ass was because she couldn't afford a ship. Rums had tried the whole pirate thing but going back, returning what she stole, and apologizing doesn't often work in society. Now she could only do Beckett's bidding to keep hold of a ship and to quench her thirst for the sea. I glanced back at Rums's ship and watched as Toby loomed closer and closer. He knew I wasn't a threat yet he still felt the need to stay close to his captain. But they went way back, and I knew it. Rummy then spoke and I focused immediately on her. Hey, what can I say, I'm desperate. "Desi, let me just make sure I've got this straight. You've been a pirate for code knows how long, spent most of your life with Jack out at sea, have known Alex since you were say fifteen, been seeing him now and again over the years. Finally he decides to make a living on the Caribbean Islands and asks you to marry him, which you want to, but the sea is your home. Do I have most of this right?"

"Down to the periods Rums. Like usual." I sighed. I saw Toby smirk. I've come to nickname him 'Rums's shadow' just because you can always see him looming over her. Like a shadow. Duh.

"Good, let me continue then." Rummy replied devilishly.

"There's more?" I asked dubiously.

"Oh yes, I've got an earful for you."

"Fan-freaking-tastic." I muttered.

"Hey!" Rums cried, mock offended, "You're the one that asked me what you should do!"

I sighed, "So I did. Please continue."

She grinned, "I guess what I'm trying to say is this: You've been a pirate your whole life and you're willing to give it all up for this lad. You must love him a lot."

"Rums!" I groaned, "The point is I don't know if I can give all of that up!"

"But you're considering it." Toby observed in his deep tenor. He really was an impressive figure. Very tall and all loom-y-ish.

I glared at him, "What is it with you and always being right?" He just shrugged, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes. Toby was a pain in the ass. A lot like Beckett. But not. It's just that Toby always pointed out your weakness without flinching. He didn't pause, cushion the blow, or make it easier. Nope. All straight forward with that pain in the ass.

"But you love the sea too." Rums ticked off, talking more to herself than to me.

"And..." I goaded. WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!

"You're screwed." She said finally.

I just stared at her for a moment. "What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Listen Des, I've got nothing for you." Rums informed me, "This is a personal decision. It's either the sea or Alex. There really isn't a happy medium."

I almost burst out crying. For the first time since I was nineteen, I almost started bawling like a child. I choked a few times before saying quietly, "Do you think he loves me?"

Both Toby and Rummy were caught off guard by that one. "It seems to be that way." Toby finally said after a few moments.

I looked at them questioningly, "Do you think he'd become a pirate for me?"


	20. Chapter 20: This is IT

_PLEASE READ AS A SIMPLE REQUEST OF AUTHOR! THANK YOU KINDLY._

_A/N: (Guess what? This IS the last chapter! Amazing, yes, I am done! What a shocker! Anywayz, I really hope you like it, it took me a long time to write, a lot of mistakes and fixes and I just wanna say that I've really enjoyed writing this fanfic. It really has been great. I'm sorry, this is just such a momentous occasion as this is my FIRST COMPLETED FANFIC! It's so exciting! SO any of you who were waiting until the last chapter to review, here we are and please do! I really REALLY want to know what's going on inside all of you wonderfully lovely little heads! On another note, the sequel is going to be called 'Me and Alex, sorry COMMODORE Alex' though you won't necessarily have to have read this fanfic to understand that one. So sorry ahead of time if the first chapter or two are a little boring for you all. Well, here is the next and LAST installment! Enjoy! Lotz of luv and Laterz! -Writing Fairy-) _

**Chapter 20, This is IT**

Rums and Toby just stared at me for a moment before Rums said slowly, "If you love him enough to change for him..."

"Then he should be able to change for you." Toby finished, but sounded unsure.

"But that's wrong." I completed their thoughts. I sighed, "Why is it right for him to want to change me, but I can't ask him to change?"

"It's not fair, I know." Rums smiled gently.

"It never is." Toby sighed.

"I still don't see how that's wrong!" I argued miserably.

"But you feel it is, don't you?" Rums asked me carefully.

"Yes." I murmured.

Rums's shadow nodded sympathetically, "That's how it works. Most of the time we can't understand the reason. But keep this in mind: he's asking you into a lavish life in an upstanding society. What are you offering him?"

"I-" But I cut off abruptly and turned away. Shit. I had nothing. Now that just wasn't fair.

"You can't think of anything?" Rums asked oddly.

"I don't have anything to offer." I told her bitterly.

"What about you?" Toby asked.

"Huh?" I turned back to them confused. What where they talking about? Me? What about me?

"What about the chance to be with you." Rums clarified for her shadow.

I let out a refuting laugh, "Yeah. Sure. He offers me everything under the sun and he gets to come be with me. What a great life!"

"Desi!" Rums laughed slightly taking me by the shoulders, "Desi!" She repeated, laughing and shaking me, "He's asking to marry you _because_ he wants to be with you for the rest of his life! His choice is between living lavishly and living the rest of his life with you. You both have choices to make depending on your decision."

I paused, just staring at Rumsie's ship. "This sucks." was all I had to say. Then, "Wait! SO is me asking him to become a pirate bad or good! You two are completely contradicting yourselves!" I cried.

"We're just giving you both sides Desi. We can't tell you what to do." Toby told me easily.

"In the end this is your decision Des and what we say equals zilch." Rums added.

"This sucks." I repeated just as miserably. Defeated. Dejected. Pick your freaking favorite. Personally, I think they all sound like pretty accurate descriptions of my feelings at that moment. Finally realizing that I couldn't avoid the unavoidable I sighed deeply and said, "Well, I guess I should be going now. I've got a long walk and I don't even know where Alex-"

"Right there." Rums and her shadow said at once, pointing to a large light green house just a little ways away from the docks on a small hill.

"Maybe not so long of a walk." I muttered miserably. That'd take me ten, maybe fifteen minutes if I dragged my feet. I had been counting on that time to finish thinking things over. Apparently it wasn't meant to be! "Well, I'd better go."

"See ya, and good luck." Rumsie told me with a slight half hug.

"Do what you feel kiddo." Toby added pushing my hair away from my face.

"Thanks Rums. Toby." I smiled slightly. "I'll see you two later."

"Later." They chorused, "Wait!" Rums said suddenly as I felt a lock of hair near my neck get yanked on.

"What!" I demanded irritated, I mean, OW, ya know the hair right near your neck? And how when someone even touches them they kill like crazy? Yeah. Ow.

"You never let go of the sea Desi. Some thing's are just like that. " Rums observed, hauling the lock around so I could see- Oh. I blushed slightly. I had unconsciously left a single braid in the back at the thickest section of my hair, colorful beads placed in random spots among the twists. Maybe Rums was right. You don't let go of the sea.

"Ma'am, may I help you?" Alex asked me kindly from where he was leaning up against the railing to the docks. A few friends were with him and I watched as they looked me up and down appreciatively. I also noticed that Alex wasn't. Checking me out I mean. He didn't recognize me, which I think is why he called me 'ma'am'. But that's just a guess.

"Oh yes, I do believe you can." I gushed, playing along, just to see how long I could keep up the noble lady facade. "I was just passing up all of these wonderful boats. Would you mind telling me about them? I was never very good with understanding such things."

Alex smiled softly at my eagerness. I leaned over the rail slightly, my curls bouncing around my face and obscuring my vision. How do girls deal with that? Yeah, I have a few pieces around my face but the rest is normally held back by a bandana. It takes a lot of tolerance being a girl, I swear. Especially one under the speculation of her fellow peers in society. Otherwise known as the hell of all hells.

"Well, that one, The Triumphant is the fastest ship in this dock I believe." Alex informed me(wrong, by the way), resting on the rail too, but half a foot away. I was so proud of him! His friend on the other side of me was barely half an inch away. Back off jackass! Anyway, "That one, The Defiant, is a war ship, a lot of canons and artillery," Wrong, "And that one, The Thunderbird, is a goods transporting ship." He finished kindly. WRONG!

I tried to just say, 'Well thank you, I'll be on my way now.' but I totally couldn't. he was so _wrong_! It was too hard and my pirate instincts could not very well let me walk away without correcting him, "I do believe you're slightly mistaken there. The Thunderbird is the war ship, known for 'thundering' out canon blasts at such a repetitive pace that the other side cannot possibly defend itself, The Defiant is the fastest ship, named so for the countless times it has been engaged in war and told to stay and fight but sped off anyway, always outrunning its opponents, and The Triumphant is the goods transporting ship, named so for all the 'triumphs' they've had in delivering their goods, never missing a drop off, pick up, etcetera." I told him with a slight laugh.

Alex looked at me oddly, "If you knew all that, why did you ask me to explain it?"

I smirked, "I guess I'm not very good at this whole 'noble lady' thing. I spent most of my life at sea you know, commandeering ships with my father and his crew. Spent a while on Tortuga, I will admit. I actually met my kinda-fiancé there. I'm looking for him actually." I informed him, watching his expression out of the side of my eye become suspicious, "He's rather tall, a good head or two over me. Dark hair, light brown eyes, very ruggedly handsome, if I do say so myself." I grinned. Alex looked from the top of my head up, yep that's about a head. He felt his hair (like that was going to tell him the color), narrowed his eyes (ditto), and seemed to start to be catching on as his eyes traveled up and down my body and to the side profile of my face. "He keeps his hair short too. Just for me. He knows I like it better like that. He's so sweet that way!" Alex's eyes widened as he ran a hand through his hair, yanking at the small strands. _Now_ it's justified to run your had through your hair! Length can be distinguished from touch, F.Y.I. color can't. "Anyway, he's only recently moved off of Tortuga to make a living here on the Caribbean Islands. I've been told his house is the cute little green one just up the hill." I smiled, looking back toward the house, "I'm sorry, I must be boring you half to death with such a frivolous tale! I must be going. And thank you dearly for answering a simple girl's questions! Fare well." I apologized charmingly before sauntering off up the hill. I saw from the corner of my eye Alex watching me with a dumbfounded stare, his mouth parted slightly, his eyes wide.

"That's Desi!" One of his friends muttered, stunned. They were all quiet for a while. I walked slowly up the hill waiting for everything to sink in. I think someone pushed him and said, "Go!" but I couldn't exactly see. I heard the 'go' anyway. I walked at the same pace, unwavering. It didn't take long before Alex whirled me around, pulled me close, and murmured, "Goddammit Desi!" before pressing his lips forcefully against my own.

"Took you long enough." I whispered softly as I pulled away.

He ran his fingers through my hair and pressed his forehead against my own, "You're here."

"Yeah." I replied quietly. I still didn't know what to say. He kissed me lightly before asking, "Are you staying?" I just looked at him for a moment, "I'm all dressed up aren't I?" I questioned jokingly. He just looked at me, obviously not satisfied with that answer. I didn't say anything though.

"Will you marry me?" He finally asked breathily, reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out a small box. I nearly choked. Honest to god. I could have laid down and died right there. What the hell was I supposed to say? He opened it and inside was the most beautiful diamond ring I had ever seen. It wasn't raised either, and gold ran in an intricate pattern across the long diamond. "Oh Alex!" I cried hugging him tightly. He slipped the ring on my finger and said softly, happily, "I'll take that as a yes."

I froze and pulled away.

"What? Is something wrong?" Alex asked concerned, wrapping his arm around my neck.

"I love you Alex, you know I do..." I trailed off sadly.

"But?" He asked resolutely.

"The sea..." I murmured, then looked up at him saying slowly, desperately needing this to be confirmed, "I'll get a ship right?" This was my question. His answer to this would mean everything.

He grinned, "The best one I can find." He pulled me close again, "So you're staying?"

I looked out at the sea, glittering, glinting, pulling me in, taunting me, making me want it more. I looked up at Alex and whispered, almost too quietly to hear, "Yeah, I'm staying."


End file.
